Spécialement Bête
by Chinibiko
Summary: Histoire touchante entre Sasuke, le beau garçon du lycée, et Naruto, un blond un peu lent. Deux opposés qui vont se réunir. Mais le chemin va être semé d'embûches. SASUxNARU YAOI
1. Il est gentil

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Résumé: **Naruto est un enfant assez spécial. Par spécial, on entend "lent". Malgré tout les rejets qu'il subit, il s'accroche et ne perd pas son sourire. C'est par ce blond que la vie du ténébreux Sasuke va commencer à changer.

**Chapitre Premier**_:_

_Il est gentil_

_._

_._

_._

Bonjour, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai huit ans. Je suis blond, et j'ai les yeux bleus. Là, je suis dans un cimetière parce que ma maman vient de mourir. D'ailleurs, ça veut dire quoi "mourir" exactement? Je comprend pas pourquoi elle est dans ce gros coffre en bois. Elle doit pas avoir beaucoup d'air là-dedans, non? Mon papa a l'air triste, lui. Moi, je ne comprends toujours pas. Il y a pleins de gens avec nous. Ils regardent tous ce coffre où est enfermée ma maman et comme papa, ils ont tous l'air triste. Moi j'aimerais bien aller réveiller maman. Elle doit s'ennuyer toute seule, là-dedans. Mais mon papa me sert la main trop fort.

- Papa... pourquoi tu réveilles pas maman?

Mon papa me regarde. Il me sert la main encore plus fort et me regarde. Il a l'air en colère.

- Tais-toi, idiot.

Alors je me tais. C'est la première fois qu'il me dit que je suis idiot. Maman, elle, me disait que j'étais très intelligent, juste un peu spécial. Là, papa éclate en sanglot. Tante Tsunade vient et le sert dans ses bras. Moi, je sais pas si j'ai le droit de parler, alors je ne dis rien. Je regarde juste le grand coffre où est maman se faire enterrer dans un trou. J'aimerais bien aller dedans, moi aussi. Après tout, maman y est donc on pourrait s'amuser tous les deux. Mais je crois que j'ai pas le droit d'y aller. C'est que pour maman.

Quand le coffre est sous la terre, je rigole. Maman va avoir une drôle de surprise en se réveillant! Mais papa me secoue fort. Je le regarde et je voix des yeux en colère alors j'arrête de rire. Après, on finit par rentrer à la maison. C'est oncle Jiraya qui conduit la voiture parce que papa est vraiment très triste. C'est peut-être parce que lui aussi voulait dormir avec maman? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est d'être vite ce soir parce qu'à huit heures, maman prépare toujours de très bons desserts! J'ai hâte!

Une fois à la maison, papa monte directement en haut, sûrement pour aller dans leur chambre, à lui et maman. Jiraya, lui, a l'air de vouloir repartir mais je le retiens par la manche de sa veste.

- Tonton! Reste ici! Ce soir, maman va faire un dessert!

Quand j'ai dit "maman", Tonton Jiraya a eu l'air très triste, comme papa. Il se baisse et me prend dans ses bras.

- Naruto... ta maman ne reviendra pas.

- Quoi? Mais bien sûr que si Tonton! Tu sais bien que si! Parce que après le... euh... le... le dîner, elle fait des gâteaux!

Là, Tonton prend mon visage dans ses mains et me serre encore plus fort contre lui.

- Naruto... tu ne reverras plus ta pauvre mère. Elle est morte, mon chéri. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour toi!

Je sens beaucoup d'eau me tomber sur la tête. Je crois que Tonton pleure, lui aussi.

- Tonton, faut pas pleurer! T'en auras aussi, du gâteau! Et c'est quoi, être "morte"?

Tonton passe sa main sur son visage plein d'eau.

- Être mort, Naruto, c'est... c'est... c'est monter au ciel, pour être avec Dieu et ses anges. Ta maman, tu ne pourras plus la voir, Naruto. Elle va rester dans le coffre que tu as vu tout à l'heure.

Je me tais. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire parce que je comprends pas tout. Ça veut dire que y'aura pas de dessert ce soir? Et est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on fera plus de ballade ensemble, avec maman? Elle ne viendra plus me lire des histoires? Elle ne me fera plus de câlins?

- Maman est partie?

Tonton Jiraya hoche la tête en continuant de pleurer. Il pleure très fort, et en plus des larmes, il crie un peu. Je crois qu'il dit "Kushina" et c'est le prénom de maman.

- Elle est partie pour toujours, Naruto! Pour toujours! AAAAH! KUSHINA! Pourquoi? Tu ne pouvais pas laisser ton pauvre fils! Regarde le! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça?

Donc, ça veut bien dire que je n'aurai plus de câlins? Mais pourtant, j'aimais beaucoup les câlins de maman, moi! J'en veux encore! Maman disait toujours "Mon fils, profite de mes câlins, parce que quand tu seras plus grand, tu ne pourras plus m'en faire!". Quand maman disait ça, moi je la serrais très fort et très longtemps dans mes bras.

- Dis Tonton... c'est qui... qui me fera des câlins alors?

- Je pourrai t'en faire autant que tu veux, Naruto! Tata aussi, ton papa aussi!

Et là, moi aussi je commence à être triste. Si c'est pas maman qui me fait des câlins, alors c'est nul. Moi j'aime que ceux de maman! Comme je suis triste, je pleure aussi. Tonton me caresse la tête et il me laisse mouiller son manteau.

Maman ne me fera plus de câlins.

* * *

Maintenant, j'ai seize ans. Papa a décidé de "déménager", je crois que c'est le mot. Depuis que maman est partie au ciel pour faire des gâteaux à Dieu plutôt qu'à nous, papa est devenu moins gentil avec moi. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop. Pourtant, moi j'aime mon papa très fort, comme j'aimais maman.

- Naruto! Qu'est ce que tu fais planté là? Va chercher tes valises, on y va!

J'écoute papa. Je monte donc dans ma chambre pour prendre mes deux valises et je les descends jusqu'à la voiture pour les mettre dans le coffre. Je crois que "déménager" veut dire aller vivre ailleurs, mais je suis pas sûr donc j'attends papa pour lui demander. Quand il entre pour se mettre au volant, je pose ma question.

- Papa, ça veut dire quoi "déménager"?

- Naruto, arrêtes avec tes questions stupides! À seize ans, tu sais pas ça? T'es vraiment sans espoir. Comment ça se fait qu'on ait eu un fils aussi bête que toi?

Papa me regarde avec dégoût. J'ai encore posé une question qui fallait pas. Une question "stupide". Je veux m'excuser mais papa me dit de me taire, alors je me tais.

Le trajet est long et je m'ennuie. Je ne fais que regarder le paysage par la fenêtre, à l'arrière. Papa n'aime pas que je sois assis devant, à côté de lui. Moi j'aimerai bien, mais je ne veux pas que papa se mette en colère, c'est pour ça que j'obéis et que je me met à l'arrière. Mais je dois vous avouer que c'est ennuyant parce que je n'ai personne à qui parler du coup.

Ça fait deux semaines qu'on a "déménagé". Je sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire exactement. Demain, je vais aller dans ma nouvelle école. À la télé, je vois souvent que les petits enfants sont contents à la rentrée parce qu'ils disent qu'ils vont se faire pleins d'amis. Moi, c'est pas trop le cas, donc je ne suis jamais content quand je me dis que c'est la rentrée. Mais je suis obligé d'y aller. Maman disait toujours "Naruto, si tu vas à l'école tous les jours, plus tard tu auras un bon travail et tu pourras acheter pleins de fruits pour que je fasse d'autres gâteaux". Même si maman est avec Dieu, je tiens la promesse que je lui ai faite et je vais à l'école tous les jours. En plus, je crois que papa a payé très cher pour que je sois là-bas. Apparemment, c'était maman qui avait demandé que je sois inscrit dans cette école plus tard. Je sais pas pourquoi. Moi je trouve le nom plutôt bizarre. "Pé-Divin". Je rigole toujours quand j'entends ce nom mais à chaque fois, papa me donne une claque. Il faut que j'arrête de rire car je crois que papa n'aime pas me voir sourire.

Il est vingt-et-une heure, il faut que j'aille dormir! Maman disait toujours qu'il fallait que je dorme tôt parce que "Bien dormir, c'est bien grandir!". J'espère que demain ne viendra pas trop vite quand même!

J'entends du bruit. Une espèce de sonnerie. J'ouvre un oeil. C'est mon réveil. Il est sept heures et je crois que je dois me lever parce que c'est la rentrée. J'ai vraiment pas envie, mais bon une promesse est une promesse! Alors je me lève et vais me brosser les dents. Le matin, je ne mange pas parce que j'ai jamais faim et papa ne prépare jamais rien. Il n'a pas envie que je fasse la cuisine parce que sinon, "je mettrai le feu à la maison". C'est pour ça que je ne touche jamais à rien, j'ai pas envie qu'il y ait le feu. Le feu ça brûle. Je mets mon manteau et je sors. Je connais le chemin pour aller à Pé-Divin, papa me l'a montré plusieurs fois. Quand j'arrive, je vois un très grand bâtiment où c'est marqué "Lycée Pé-Divin, établissement mixte" sous le toit. Je rentre et une vieille dame m'accueille avec un grand sourire et me dit d'aller attendre dans la cour. Une fois la cour trouvée, je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de monde. Des jeunes, comme moi. Je descend dans la cour et j'attends, comme eux. Une fille aux cheveux roses me bouscule.

- Oh, excuse-moi!

- C'est pas grave! je réponds.

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno! Et toi?

- Moi c'est... c'est Naruto Uzumaki!

- Enchantée, Naruto!

- Euh... en... enchanté, Sakura...

- ...

-...

-...

- Euh, ça veut dire quoi "enchanté"?

Sakura baisse la tête sur le côté en me regardant.

- Mais, tu es bête ou quoi? me demande t-elle.

- Ma maman me disait que j'étais "spécial" et mon papa me dit que je suis "bête". Alors peut-être que je suis "spécialement bête"?

Sakura me regarde avec de gros yeux puis elle finit par rire très fort. Elle me frappe un peu le dos et me dit que je suis "marrant". C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit. Avant, mes petits camarades m'ignoraient ou me traitaient d'idiot ou encore me disaient que "je n'étais qu'un ' Triso ' ". Cette fille au cheveux roses me regarde et me fait un grand sourire. C'est donc en lui disant que j'étais "spécialement bête" qu'on est devenu... amis. Sakura a été ma première amie. On restait tout le temps ensemble et parfois, elle me défendait de ceux qui disaient que j'étais "attardé".

- Sakura, je crois que je suis vraiment attardé. Mon papa me le dit des fois.

Quand je lui ai dit ça, elle a parut très triste.

- Non Naruto, tu n'es pas attardé. Juste, spécial...

"Spécial". C'était ce que disait ma mère.

- ... et peut-être un peu lent, aussi, a-t-elle rajouté en riant et en me frottant les cheveux.

Sakura et moi étions devenus inséparables jusqu'au jour où, en plein milieu de l'année, un nouvel élève est arrivé. Il a débarqué avec le professeur Kakashi qui lui a demandé de se présenter à la classe. Ce nouveau avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, tout comme ses yeux. Ils étaient coiffés d'une drôle de façon. Il avait un air "blasé". Malgré ça, il était plutôt bien habillé, sans être vraiment à la mode. Un simple jean qui lui retombait un peu au niveau de ses fesses, des baskets de marque, un T-shirt noir avec une veste bordeaux foncée qui avait l'air trop grande pour lui. Mais ça devait être "le style".

- Moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. J'ai rien d'autre à dire.

- Ça, c'est une présentation... avait murmuré le professeur. Va donc t'asseoir là-bas! À côté de Naruto, le p'tit blond.

Ce Sasuke s'est alors dirigé vers moi, sous les ricanements de certains qui disaient qu'il n'avait pas de chance de devoir s'asseoir à côté d'un attardé. En le voyant arriver, j'ai levé la main.

- Oui Naruto?

- Euh... pro... professeur Kakashi, c'est la place de Sakura là!

- C'est pas grave Naruto, elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Elle se mettra autre part demain!

J'ai donc regardé Sasuke poser ses fesses sur la chaise de Sakura. Il a sorti ses affaires puis a posé son coude sur sa table afin de soutenir son menton. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Je sais ce que c'est de s'ennuyer! Et moi, j'aime bien qu'on me parle quand je m'ennuie, donc je lui ai parlé.

- Moi c'est Naru-

- Je sais.

Sasuke ne m'a pas laissé finir. Il ne m'a même pas regardé. J'ai peut-être une tâche sur le visage? J'ai donc pris mes ciseaux pour regarder mon visage dans les lames. Sasuke me regarde d'un air curieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous?

- Je regarde si j'ai pas une tâche. On dirait que tu veux pas trop me parler, donc je regarde si j'ai une tâche...

- ...

- ... mais je la vois pas! Peut-être sur le cou...

- Mais non... T'as pas de tâche. J'ai pas envie de parler, c'est tout.

- Oh... c'est parce que je suis "spécialement bête"?

- Hein?

- Ou "attardé" comme disent les autres?

- C'est vrai que t'as l'air un peu lent... a dit Sasuke en me fixant d'un air ennuyé. Mais c'est pas à cause de ça. J't'ai dit, j'pas envie de causer.

- Oh...

Je me suis correctement remis sur ma chaise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me disait ça, mais là, j'étais un peu triste. Déjà parce qu'en cours, j'aime beaucoup parler avec Sakura mais aussi parce que Sasuke avait l'air cool. J'aurais bien voulu avoir un ami cool. J'ai une amie super jolie donc avoir un ami cool et beau aurait été bien! Mais Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être mon ami. En même temps, j'avais déjà Sakura pour amie et c'était suffisant. C'est ma première amie depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne dois pas trop en demander. Du moment que Sakura reste avec moi, je suis heureux. Mais c'est dommage pour Sasuke. Je crois que je souris tout seul car j'aperçois Sasuke qui me regarde bizarrement.

- T'es chelou, toi. Tu le sais?

- Che... chelou? C'est quoi?

- ... t'es bête ou quoi?

- Je suis "spécialement bête", j'ai dit en souriant. J'aime bien parler en cours.

Encore une fois, Sasuke m'a dévisagé. Il avait l'air un peu ahuri, comme le disait maman.

- Tu me fais pitié...

- ...

- ... mais puisque t'aime parler, alors parle. Mais j'te préviens, moi je répondrai pas.

Sasuke a soupiré. Il avait l'air ennuyé mais moi j'étais content. Sasuke voulait bien que je lui parle. Alors avec un grand sourire, j'ai commencé à raconter ma vie d'aussi loin que je m'en souvenais. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit pour maman. Alors que je papotais tout seul, Sasuke m'a arrêté.

- Ton père te dit souvent que t'es stupide et attardé?

- Oui! Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

- ... et ta mère?

- ... euh... euh bah... elle peut plus faire de gâteaux!

- Hein?

Puis la cloche a sonné. Je voulais pas trop parler de maman donc j'ai vite rangé mes affaires et je suis parti. Il ne fallait pas que j'arrive chez moi en retard. Mais je n'avais pas vu que j'avais oublié quelque chose sur ma table. Et je n'ai pas non plus vu Sasuke courir après moi pour me le rendre. Quand je suis sorti du bâtiment, j'ai pris le chemin de d'habitude mais quand j'ai voulu traverser une rue, j'ai vu une main me tirer sur le côté, dans une ruelle sombre. C'était Neji Hyûga et ses amis Sai et Kimimaro. Eux, ils avaient dix-huit ans et je sais pas pourquoi mais eux non plus ne m'aimaient pas trop. Par contre, je sais qu'ils faisaient partis de l'équipe de football américain du lycée. Puis ça se voyait facilement parce qu'ils avaient toujours leur veste sur eux qui montrait qu'ils faisaient partis de l'équipe.

- Alors l'attardé? Y'a pas Miss Haruno pour t'accompagner aujourd'hui? a dit Neji en me poussant contre le mur de la ruelle.

- Euh... n-...non... elle-

- Ta gueule! J't'ai pas dit de parler! On va te faire payer pour l'autre fois, quand ta petite copine a prévenu le directeur! On voulait juste mettre ta face d'ignare dans la poubelle, nous!

- Dé... désolé Neji!

- Ta gueule, j't'ai dit!

J'ai vu Neji lever son poing pour me taper. J'allais donc être en retard, papa n'appréciera pas. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai senti un gros coup au ventre, ce qui m'a fait me recroqueviller au sol. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer très bien. Même si Neji a l'air fin, il est très fort. Sai et Kimimaro aussi. Moi par contre, je suis pas très musclé, juste un peu mais ce n'est rien face à Neji. Je revois son poing se lever et s'avancer vers mois très vite, je referme les yeux. J'attends. Rien ne vient. J'ouvre les yeux et vois une autre main retenir celle de Neji qui a l'air effaré.

- T'es qui toi?

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Tu ferai mieux de retenir, bouffon.

Sasuke? Je tourne la tête à droite et c'est bien lui. Il regarde Neji, très en colère.

- Pourquoi t'aides ce demeuré? aboie Neji.

- Et toi? Pourquoi tu le frappes?

Même si Sasuke devait avoir mon âge, il était pratiquement aussi grand que Neji.

- C'est qu'un triso! Ça fait rien que je le frappe ou pas! Il perdra juste quelques neurones, c'est pas comme si c'était important dans son cas!

J'ai baissé les yeux. Même si je ne le disais pas, ça me faisait vraiment très mal au coeur d'entendre ça. Même si je savais que j'étais stupide, je n'aimais pas trop que les autres le disent. Surtout si c'est devant Sasuke.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, toi et tes potes êtes vraiment de gros bouffons mais lâches en plus! Et à mon avis, entre vous et lui, vous êtes ceux ayant le moins de neurones. Après tout, se rentrer dedans à longueur de journée pour courir après une balle... ça doit faire perdre pas mal de neurones en peu de temps.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit, espèce de mer-

Mais Neji n'a pas pu finir. Au ralenti, j'ai vu Sasuke lui donner un énorme coup de poing puis s'attaquer directement à Sai et Kimimaro en faisant des prises que je croyais que seul Jackie Chan connaissait. Il ne lui a pas fallu deux minutes pour les mettre à terre tous les trois. Et toujours au ralenti, je l'ai vu se tourner vers moi, avec des gouttes de sueurs sur son visage et les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Puis il a tendu la main vers moi et j'allais la saisir quand j'ai vu qu'il tenait un stylo. Mon stylo.

- Tu l'avais oublié sur ta table, tête en l'air.

Je l'ai regardé un moment, je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi est ce que Sasuke me donnait-il mon stylo?

- Bah alors, tu le prends? a grogné Sasuke.

- ... pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? Bah c'est ton stylo!

- Non... pourquoi tu es venu me rendre mon stylo, Sasuke? Je comprends pas.

Il m'a regardé avec de gros yeux étonnés. Puis, il a soupiré en disant que décidément, j'étais vraiment bizarre. Il a ensuite tendu son autre main vers moi et m'a pris le bras pour me relever. Puis il a pris ma main et y a déposé mon stylo.

- T'en poses des questions! T'es stupide ou quoi... Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas, dis moi? Je te l'ai rendu parce qu'il est à toi. Tu aurais pu le perdre sinon.

C'était la première fois qu'une personne courait après moi pour me rendre quelque chose. D'habitude, c'était pour me dire que j'étais "stupide", "attardé", "trisomique"... Sasuke était vraiment gentil, alors je lui ai souri et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Sasuke a fait une drôle de tête et a essayé de se dégager. Mais moi, quand je fais un câlin, je le fais très fort!

- Mais... mais... mais... mais arrêtes! Qu'est-ce tu fais?

- Un câlin! Merci de m'avoir rendu mon stylo Sasuke! Tu es très gentil!

- euh... ah...

Puis, comme il ne fallait pas que j'arrive trop en retard, je suis parti en laissant Sasuke tout seul. Je l'ai juste entendu crier, pendant que je courais pour rentrer chez moi.

- HEY! ON EST PAS AMIS POUR AUTANT, OK?

Même si ce n'est pas une très gentille phrase, elle m'a fait plaisir. Sasuke criait pour moi! Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je me suis fait un nouvel ami! Ah! Non, c'est vrai qu'il ne veut pas qu'on soit ami. Pourtant, j'aimerai vraiment! Ce Sasuke, malgré ses grands airs, m'a l'air gentil, au fond. Pas comme Neji et ses potes... Si seulement je pouvais raconter tout ça à quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura... J'aurai bien voulu en parler avec papa, mais dès que j'ouvre ma bouche, il me dit de me la fermer. Si seulement maman était encore là, ses gâteaux succulents le feraient sûrement redevenir comme avant. C'est à dire gentil, à l'écoute, blagueur, drôle... Mais bon, comme on le dit souvent, c'est la vie! Même si je ne la comprend pas toujours, cette vie.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, papa me jette à peine un regard. Oh vous savez, je ne lui en veut pas de m'ignorer comme ça, vu que ça dure depuis toujours. Et puis, papa doit avoir ses raisons.

Il est en train de manger, et je vois qu'il n'y a pas d'assiette pour moi.

- T'es arrivé trop tard, stupide gamin. Donc tu mangeras pas ce soir, j'ai pas envie que tu mettes le feu...

- ... oui papa.

Je reste debout devant l'entrée. Je sais pas trop comment réagir. J'ai peur de bouger, sous son regard menaçant. Parfois, papa me fait très peur. J'ai l'impression que si je fais un mouvement, ça va empirer les choses. Mais prendre racine devant l'entrée n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt non plus, alors je fais un pas, toujours sous l'oeil menaçant de papa. Il ne me dit rien, donc c'est bon? Très vite, je cours dans ma chambre, maladroitement. Je n'ai jamais été très habile de mes jambes ou de mes bras et mes mains. Cette maladresse a toujours été un autre prétexte de mes camarades pour ne pas que je joue avec eux. Mais maintenant, j'ai Sakura donc je m'en fiche. Elle m'accepte comme je suis, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Bien sûr, elle a d'autres amis. Amis qui ne veulent pas trop entendre parler de moi, mais je les pardonne. C'est normal, non? Qui voudrait entendre parler d'un attardé? Ce que je redoute le plus, c'est le jour où Sakura se trouvera un petit-ami. Je sais que la place que j'ai dans son coeur se réduira pour en laisser à son Roméo. Sakura a été ma première amie. Ma seule amie. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

En pensant ça, je regarde par la fenêtre et j'écoute mon ventre gargouiller. Maman ne me laissait jamais le ventre vide. Elle avait toujours des biscuits pour moi lorsque j'avais un petit creux. Je me demande où ils sont passés, ces biscuits. Papa ne m'en donne pas, lui. Je commence à fatiguer. C'est à dire que j'ai beaucoup couru et en plus, j'ai rien mangé. Je me décolle de ma fenêtre et me dirige directement vers mon lit. Je m'installe dedans et remonte la couverture jusqu'à mon cou. Avant de m'endormir, je regarde ma chambre avec un air triste. Lorsque maman était encore là, mon ancienne chambre était remplie de jouets et de peluches de toute sorte. Il y avait des tableaux, des meubles, des lampes, une plante même. Maintenant, plus rien. Juste une lampe accrochée au milieu du plafond, mon lit, une armoire et mon bureau. Ça fait un peu vide mais bon... j'imagine que c'est le stricte nécessaire.

* * *

Je hais mon réveil. Il sonne trop tôt et trop fort. Ça me donne mal à la tête et ça me réveille trop brusquement. Papa dit qu'au moins, je ne traîne pas au lit. Comment le pourrais-je? Comme tous les matins, je ne mange pas de petit déjeuner alors je me brosse directement les dents et je m'habille. Ceci dit, aujourd'hui, je me serai bien englouti quelque chose, n'importe quoi. C'est dur de ne pas manger la veille. Je suis tenté d'aller dans la cuisine pour me faire des oeufs, comme maman les faisait. Mais j'ai trop peur que papa me surprenne et puis je ne veux pas déclencher un incendie! Mais j'ai vraiment très, très faim. Tandis que je pense ça, mes yeux se posent sur le dentifrice, devant moi. J'hésite un instant puis je le prends et le mets devant ma bouche. Après m'être rassuré un moment sur le fait que ça ne me rendra pas malade si je ne le fait qu'une fois, j'appuie fort sur le tube et sens la pâte s'agglutiner sur ma langue. Très vite, un goût de menthe embaume toute ma bouche. Je mâche un peu, puis j'avale. Ce n'est pas bon, mais pas ignoble. De toute façon, quand on a pas mangé, on serait prêt à avaler n'importe quoi! Après avoir pris encore quelques "bouchées", je me dépêche de mettre mon manteau et je prend le chemin du lycée. Lorsque j'arrive, je vois Sakura qui me fait de grands signes de ses mains. J'accoure vers elle pour lui faire la bise.

- Wouah! Dis moi Naruto, t'as passé combien de temps à te brosser les dents ce matin? Non pas que tu empestes d'habitude, mais là... comment dire... c'est presque rafraîchissant de te faire la bise.

- Euh... je... assez longtemps. J'ai mangé beaucoup d'oignons hier soir. Je voulais être sûr que ça ne sente pas. J'ai mal fait?

- Non, bien sûr que non, Naruto. Et puis tu fais ce que tu veux de ta bouche, tu sais?

En me disant ça, elle me prend par le bras pour qu'on aille se mettre en rang. Lorsqu'on rentre en classe, elle se dirige vers le fond de la salle, pour se mettre à côté de moi. Puis, d'un coup, je repense à Sasuke. C'est vrai qu'hier, le professeur l'avait placé à sa table. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal et qu'elle croit que c'est moi qui ai voulu qu'elle change de place. Elle lève la tête vers moi et me regarde curieusement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as, Naruto? Pourquoi tu t'assois pas?

Avant que je puisse répondre, je vois une main se poser sur l'épaule de Sakura. C'est Ino Yamanaka. La fille la plus populaire de la classe et aussi la plus sournoise.

- Bah, t'es pas au courant Sakura? Hier, à cause du nouvel élève, qui soit-dit-en-passant est très mignon, Naruto a demandé qu'on te change de place pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir près de lui...

- N... nan... c'est... ai-je essayé de répliquer, sans succès.

- ... Il devait sûrement penser que comme ça, il pourrait faire ami-ami avec lui! Mais qui voudrait d'une erreur telle que lui! a craché Ino tout en gloussant.

Sakura se retourne vers moi et me dévisage. Ce que vient de dire Ino m'a tellement horrifié que je n'arrive plus à dire quoique ce soit. Pourquoi mes lèvres ne veulent-elles pas bouger pour dire la vérité? Je ne suis vraiment qu'un poltron. Apparemment, Sakura ne sait pas trop quoi penser, et reprend ses affaires pour se diriger vers la seule place de libre, c'est à dire tout devant, à côté de Shikamaru, le premier de la classe. Quand elle est passée devant moi, c'est à peine si elle m'a regardé. À cause de cette blondasse, je venais certainement de perdre ma seule amie. Pour la première fois, mes poings se serrent et tremblent de colère. Je lève mes yeux vers Ino qui continue de glousser avec ses amies. Quand elle me remarque, elle s'arrête net et un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage, puis elle prend un air innocent.

- Bah qu'est ce qui y'a, Naru-Con? T'es fâché? J'ai juste dis la vérité à ta p'tite amie! Ou, ancienne petite amie, hi hi hi...

- Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça, Yamanaka? je demande.

La colère me fait prononcer mes mots maladroitement, encourageant Ino à rire encore plus.

- Pourquoi? Pour rien en particulier. Naru-Con, t'es qu'une pauvre tâche dans cette classe, cette école! Les personnes comme toi, on n'en veut pas! Et tu vas faire quoi? Me frapper? Tes geste sont si désordonnés que t'arrives pas à écrire ton nom correctement! On a pas besoin d'un attardé comme t-...!

Elle n'a pas pu finir sa phrase. Quelqu'un venait de la bousculer, violemment en plus. C'était Sasuke. Il venait juste d'arriver et apparemment, il tenait vraiment à s'asseoir car après avoir poussé Ino, il s'est directement assis à sa place, puis a ensuite ancré ses yeux charbonneux dans ceux bleus d'Ino.

- Ah merde, désolé. C'est que la couleur de tes cheveux blonds platine m'a un peu aveuglé donc j'ai pas bien vu où je marchais. En plus, faut dire qu'on te remarque pas vraiment. Les vêtements que tu portes... tu vois ce que je veux dire? T'es habillée en jean moulant, débardeur moulant où c'est écrit I LOVE KONOHA et en bottine. Comme toutes les pouffiasses de la ville, quoi. Oh, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas froissée? Ce n'était pas mon intention, vraiment.

Ébahi. J'étais ébahi. Personne avant n'avait osé dire, ne serait-ce qu'un seul des mots que Sasuke venait de prononcer. Ino ne savait plus où se mettre. On aurait dit qu'elle allait soit éclater en sanglot, soit exploser tout court tellement elle était rouge. Finalement, elle est juste retournée à sa place, en gémissant des "pourquoi moi?", "Moi? Ino!" . Pour clore cet incident, le professeur Kakashi est arrivé et a tranquillement commencé son cours, ne sachant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pendant toute l'heure, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'observer Sasuke. Il était si cool.

- Tu vas arrêter de me passer aux rayons X?

Ah... il avait du remarquer que je le regardais.

- Pardon Sasuke.

En disant cela, je me suis reconcentré sur le cours, en essayant de prendre des notes. Même si Kakashi faisait des efforts pour dicter lentement, c'était trop rapide pour moi.

- T'excuse pas pour ça... a fait Sasuke en soupirant. Tiens, tu peux copier sur moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de me dire. Personne avant ne m'avait proposé ça. Pas même Sakura. En même temps, on ne fait que parler quand on est ensemble. Comme je ne devais pas beaucoup réagir, Sasuke m'a secouer un peu.

- Éh oh! J't'ai dit que tu pouvais copier!

- ...Pour de vrai? fut la seule chose que je réussi à répondre.

- Non, pour de faux!

- ...

- Mais oui pour de vrai! T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès?

- Je suis spéciale-

- Oui, oui... je sais! "Spécialement bête" ! Arrête de dire ça, c'est chelou! ET! Avant que tu me demande c'est quoi "chelou", ça veut dire "bizarre". "Louche" à l'envers, quoi.

- Oh... d'accord Sasuke!

- ... t'es vraiment bizarre.

- Je suis... chelou! ais-je rétorqué.

À ma remarque, je le vis sourire. C'était un micro-sourire, mais c'en était un tout de même. Quand j'y pense, c'est la deuxième fois que Sasuke me sauve.

- Hey... on est pas amis pour autant.

Sasuke est mon héros.

* * *

**Alors? Verdict? Qu'en pensez-vous? C'est nul à chier? Passable? Plutôt bien?**

**J'espère que la narration un peu enfantine ne vous gêne pas trop. C'est pour que ça colle à Naruto.**

**Quelques reviews font toujours plaisir xD**

**Neji: Putain! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le connard dans ses fics?**

**Sasuke: ... t'as peut-être une tête de connard? Et puis tu es fait pour que je te botte le cul! Sale enfoiré!**

**Neji: mais... mais... maiiiiiis-euuuuh!**

**Naruto: ...moi chui handicapé mental, je crois...**

**Sasuke: Tant mieux, je pourrai profiter de toi plus facilement...**

**Naruto: ...!**

**Auteuz'' : Arrêtez de vous plaindre... Ho ho, Sasuke, tu me donnes des idées! hihihi...**


	2. La soirée

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages que vous allez rencontrer ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Masashi Kishimoto les possède.

**Couple: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Résumé: **Naruto est un enfant assez spécial. Par spécial, on entend "lent". Malgré tout les rejets qu'il subit, il s'accroche et ne perd pas son sourire. C'est par ce blond que la vie du ténébreux Sasuke va commencer à changer.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Alors tout d'abord, MERCI! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de lire tous vos commentaires! Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise. Je dois avouer qu'au début, j'avais peur que le fait que Naruto soit "lent" rebute certaines personnes. Donc je suis très contente que des gens aient pris la peine de lire!

**AkiZou: **Très heureuse qu'elle te plaise! Je suis allée faire un tour sur le blog qui me fait de la pub et je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement ça me fait plaisir. ( on dirait que je viens de recevoir un oscar xD )

**Okenok time: **Oui, c'était mon but de le rendre plus crédible en utilisant la première personne du singulier! Je suis contente que ça fasse l'effet escompté. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**Murasaki-kun: **J'avais souvent entendu parler de Forrest Gump mais je n'avais jamais regardé ce film. Grâce à ton commentaire, je suis allée le regarder hier et ce film m'a presque fait pleurer! Très touchant. Et c'est vrai que mon histoire peut y faire penser. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à **Candide** de **Voltaire** en regardant ce film!

**Nostal-geek-x: **Contente que ma narration ne soit pas ratée xD Je me demandais si cette fameuse dernière phrase "Sasuke est mon héros" allait marquer les esprits et apparemment, elle a un peu marqué le tien :D

**Leticia79: **1) Désolée pour les larmes! T.T Si je pouvais faire pleurer à chaque chapitre, je le ferais bien mais je n'ai pas assez de talent pour xD

2) C'est vrai que Minato est un connard mais il y a une raison qui sera révélée plus tard ;)

3) Avant que Sasuke et Naruto ne se mettent ensemble, je compte faire encore quelques chapitres (pas trop) pour ne pas que l'histoire avance trop vite. Ce serait étrange s'ils se mettaient à sortir ensemble d'un coup. Et oui, ce sera pour durer mais je créerai sûrement des petites embrouilles! :)

4) Je ne pense pas faire une fic trop longue car j'ai peur de l'abandonner. Elle fera peut-être 10 chapitres (ou plus, si des idées me viennent)

Merci pour les compliments!

**Nowa Uchiwa: **Que dire? Merci! Ça me rassure d'avoir réussi à rendre Naruto et Sasuke attachants ( même si je n'avais pas pensé que Sasuke allait tout de suite plaire à plusieurs d'entre vous! )

**Boys-Love-Yaoi: **Ne t'inquiètes dont point pour Sakura et Naruto! Tes inquiétudes seront écartées dans ce chapitre! Merci de m'avoir lue :D

**Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas les autres reviews mais je me voyais mal dire "merci, merci, merci..." . Je vous dis encore merci à tous et j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre ne vous décevra pas (j'avoue avoir la pression xD)**

**Deuxième Chapitre:**

La soirée

.

.

.

.

.

Cette fois, je ne suis pas rentré en retard, donc j'ai eu droit à mon repas. Papa avait préparé des Râmen, sauce Miso. Plat que j'adore! Dommage qu'il ne fasse jamais assez à manger pour que je puisse me resservir. Il dit qu'au moins, si je ne me ressert pas, je ne deviendrai pas gros. Je ne suis pas sûr que se resservir rende les gens gros. Mais si papa le dit, alors je peux pas douter. Mais je le soupçonne aussi de dire ça pour se garder le reste! Sacré papa! Ce soir, il a été plus gentil que d'habitude. Un peu plus rouge aussi, et je ne comprenais pas tous ce qu'il disait. Et je dois avouer qu'il ne sentait pas très, très bon de la bouche. Je le sais parce qu'un peu plus tôt, il s'est mis à rigoler tout seul et je n'étais pas très loin. Je ne connais pas cette odeur mais apparemment, ça rend papa joyeux, alors je suis content aussi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été comme ça. Là, je suis en train de m'entraîner à lire. J'ai quelques difficultés en lecture. En fait, j'ai des difficultés dans toutes les disciplines. Ça m'ennuie un peu parce que je retarde les autres et c'est encore un prétexte pour mes camarades de classe.

Au bout de la troisième page, je laisse tomber. D'habitude, je lis plus mais là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Sakura. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller la voir après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ino. J'aurais dû réagir tout de suite. Mais je ne suis qu'un poltron. Je n'ai pas osé. Pas osé me défendre devant toute la classe. Heureusement que Sasuke est intervenu. D'ailleurs, à la sortie des cours, il a tenu à me raccompagner un peu. Je lui ai demandé si c'était pour Neji mais il n'a pas répondu. Il a juste grogné. J'étais quand même content. Peu importe pour quelle raison il m'a tenu compagnie, j'étais heureux qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec moi. Disons que ça ne m'arrive pas tous les jours, si on ne compte pas Sakura. Je soupire. J'espère que demain, je pourrai lui parler. Il le faut. Je ne peux pas perdre ma seule amie.

Comme tous les matins, je me lève, me brosse les dents, ne mange pas et m'habille puis prends le chemin du lycée. En partant, j'ai vu papa affalé sur le canapé. J'ai voulu le réveiller, puis je me suis rappelé que la dernière fois que j'avais essayé ça, j'ai dû garder une joue enflée pendant plus de trois jours. Sur le chemin, j'aperçois Sakura. Très vite, je crie son nom. Elle se retourne et me regarde. Elle a l'air d'hésiter entre continuer sa route ou s'arrêter. Mais j'arrive trop vite pour qu'elle puisse faire son choix.

- Sa... Sakura...

- ... Naruto.

- Bonjour, Sakura.

- Bonjour.

- ...

- ...

- Je... tu sais, pour hier... ce qu'a dit Ino, c'est pas vrai! C'est pas moi qui ai demandé au professeur pour que Sasuke soit mon voisin!

- Mouais... n'empêche que t'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui. Je vous ai vu hier, il t'as raccompagné.

- Oui, Sasuke est gentil, ai-je dit faiblement.

- J'ai vu ça.

- Mais, moi... moi je veux pas perdre la seule personne qui ait jamais voulu me parler. Sakura... s'il te plaît, crois moi.

Je sais que mes mots sortent difficilement de ma bouche. J'articule déjà assez mal en temps normal donc là, ça doit être pire que tout. Je la regarde. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut croire que j'ai pu demander à ce qu'on la change de place. Je n'aurais jamais osé. Elle me jette des coups d'oeil. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas quoi penser. Alors je prends sa main. Lentement, je la pose sur le côté gauche de mon torse. Là où est sensé être le coeur, je crois.

- Je... Sakura, est-ce que tu entends mon coeur?

- ... je l'entend pas, mais je le sens, répond-elle gênée.

Je lui demande donc de coller son oreille à côté. Elle me regarde bizarrement et refuse.

- S'il te plaît, Sakura.

Elle regarde à droite et à gauche puis finit par accepter. Doucement, elle pose sa tête près de sa main.

- Et là, tu entends?

- ...mmh...oui... mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Naruto?

- La... la musique que mon coeur fait, et bah elle tourne tout le temps grâce à toi. Avant, moi je l'entendais pas. Mais, cette année, quand on s'est rencontré, j'ai entendu tous les "boum-boum, boum-boum". C'est la seule chose que j'aime chez moi, Sakura. Cette mélodie... la nuit, je pense à ma meilleure amie. À tout ce qu'on a déjà vécu ensemble.

Je commence à sangloter. C'est la première fois que je parle aussi longtemps sans trop bégayer.

- Je veux pas perdre ça, Sakura. Je veux pas que ma Sakura arrête de faire marcher mon coeur. Je... je sais que je suis pas très doué avec les mots, donc si... si tu comprends pas c'est pas grave... et... et je sais que je suis pas très malin mais... mais j'espère que me pardonneras.

Je sens deux bras entourer ma taille et Sakura pleurer dans mon cou.

- Imbécile! Tu me fais pleurer! T'aurais pas juste pu demander à ce qu'on fasse la paix?

C'est la première fois qu'elle me fait un câlin. Elle me rappelle maman. Ma maman adorée. Alors, je la sers très fort moi aussi. J'ai réussi à faire pleurer Sakura Haruno, je crois que c'est pas rien. En même temps, je culpabilise. J'ai fait pleurer une fille et j'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était mal de faire pleurer une fille. Je commence un peu à paniquer. Si ça se trouve, ça va aggraver les choses!

- Désolé, Sakura! Je voulais pas! Je... je... euh... je...

Elle relève sa tête et me fait un grand sourire. C'est joli de la voir comme ça, des larmes sur ses joues et son beau sourire. Elle essuie quelques gouttes et me frappe dans le dos.

- T'inquiètes pas Naruto. T'as pas à t'excuser! C'est moi qui suis bête d'avoir douté de toi!

Je suis rassuré. Ça veut dire que Sakura m'aime toujours! Je suis tellement content que je saute partout pour montrer ma joie et lorsque c'est le cas, je suis toujours très bruyant, même si j'aimerai l'être moins. Souvent, ça embarrasse les personnes avec qui je suis et Sakura me réprimande à chaque fois mais là, elle ne dit rien et continue de sourire. Puis elle me prend la main.

- Dépêche! On va arriver en retard si on traîne plus!

On a couru si vite que finalement, on a plus de dix minutes d'avance. Quand Ino nous voit ensemble, elle a l'air dégoûtée et Sakura prend un air satisfait.

- Dis donc Naruto, heureusement que tu m'a remis les idées en place! Sinon, on l'aurait rendu heureuse en ne se parlant plus!

- Oui, tu as raison, dis-je en rigolant.

- Mais s'il te plaît, la prochaine fois, demande moi juste de faire la paix parce que si tu me sors ce genre de speech à chaque dispute, tu vas me voler toutes les larmes de mon corps!

À sa remarque, nous rions ensemble. Ce que j'aime ça, rire. C'est un sentiment de liberté incroyable! Car le rire, ça ne se retient pas, ou alors c'est difficile. Alors que je continuais de rigoler, je vis Sasuke franchir le portail du lycée.

- Sakura, regarde! C'est Sasuke!

- Ah! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de bien l'observer hier et... ma foi, Ino avait raison! Il est vraiment canon!

Je remarque que Sakura commence à rougir. Je crois qu'elle est en train d'imaginer des plans pour s'approcher de lui et ça me fait doucement rire. Si c'est Sasuke le petit-ami de Sakura, alors pas de problème pour moi.

- Naruto, parle lui!

- Hein? Mais... pourquoi moi?

- Parce qu'il te parle à toi!

- Mais-

Sakura m'a poussé avec tellement de force que je me suis cogné à lui, qui était quand même à plus de trois mètres de nous. Je crois que j'ai mon front collé sur son torse. Il doit faire une drôle de tête. J'ai vraiment honte, alors je n'ose pas lever ma tête. Mais je crois que du coup, c'est pire. Vu que je bouge pas, je sais que Sasuke s'est arrêté et je sens que toute la cour nous regarde. Ah, je viens de comprendre l'expression "vouloir se faire aussi petit qu'une souris". Je sens ses deux mains m'attraper les épaules pour me décoller.

- ... Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Sasuke me regarde avec un sourcil levé, toujours en me tenant les épaules. Je sais pas trop quoi répondre. Je voulais pas vraiment me coller à lui, moi! Mais je peux pas dire que c'est Sakura qui m'a poussé, elle m'en voudrait pour toujours, alors je me tourne vers elle en espérant qu'elle m'aide. Mais Sakura me fait juste un sourire désolé et je crois qu'elle veut que je me sorte de cette situation tout seul. Sasuke a l'air de s'impatienter.

- Euh... hi...hier t-tu m'as dit que j'étais chelou donc euuh... si... si je fais quelque chose de bi-bizarre, ça veut dire qu'en fait c'est... c'est normal...?

- ...pas faux.

Sasuke soupire.

- Tu t'en sors pour cette fois-ci, Uzumaki. Mais ne compte pas me ressortir ça la prochaine fois!

Puis il me lâche. Je le regarde marcher vers un banc de la cour et tout de suite, y'a pleins de filles qui viennent lui sauter dessus. Il en a de la chance! Sasuke est trop cool. C'est peut-être méchant pour Sakura de penser ça mais, je suis plutôt content qu'on soit voisin. Comme ça, moi aussi je vais devenir cool! Je suis dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un me bouscule. C'est Neji. Je crois qu'il m'en veux pour la dernière fois, quand Sasuke est venu me sauver.

- Fais gaffe où tu marches, Triso!

Jamais je ne pourrais être cool. Les gens cool ne se font pas traiter de "Triso". De toute façon, ma maman disait souvent qu' "Un rêve est beau tant qu'on ne l'a pas réalisé. Que comptes-tu faire après?".

- Hey! Hyûga! T'en a pas marre de te prendre toujours aux même personnes? C'est parce que tu sais qu'il est pas aussi débile que toi pour pouvoir te tenir tête en lançant des insultes comme tu le fais? T'es vraiment un lâche! Toujours à t'attaquer à plus faible que toi!

Décidément, Sakura est vraiment comme une deuxième maman pour moi. Toujours là pour moi. Elle me défend envers et contre tout. Sakura est cool.

- Tiens! Miss Haruno! T'es là aujourd'hui? Toujours à le protéger? J'comprends pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec lui!

- Et moi je comprends pas pourquoi t'es con, mais je doute que ça s'explique!

- Tsss... c'est bien parce que t'es une meuf que j'te frappes pas.

- Nan, c'est juste parce que t'as pas de couilles, Hyûga! Nuance.

Je crois que Sakura a fait "mouche", comme on dit. Neji n'a rien répliqué et il est parti en grognant. Elle se retourne vers moi et me demande si je vais bien.

- Oui, Sakura. Merci. Mais tu sais, tu-tu n'es pas obligée d-de me défendre si-

- Naruto, voyons! Je te défends parce que je le veux! T'es mon bébé à moi, tu comprends? Dès que t'es en danger, je le sens et je sors mes griffes! Personne ne touche à Naruto exceptée moi!

Elle dit ça en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Comme maman le faisait. Je souris. J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, elle a veillé sur moi tout le temps. Il lui est même arrivé de ne pas dormir de la nuit juste pour moi, quand elle savait que j'étais fiévreux. Les jours comme ça, elle demande à ma voisine Hinata si elle peut dormir chez elle pour veiller sur moi. Les maisons du quartier sont plutôt proches les unes des autres donc ma chambre fait face à celle d'Hinata. De cette façon, Sakura peut me tenir compagnie. Elle fait vraiment tout pour moi.

- Merci Sakura, dis-je en repensant à tout ça.

- Pas besoin de me remercier, gros bêta! Et viens! On va être en retard en cours!

Sakura est ma deuxième maman.

* * *

Le cours d'histoire vient de se terminer. Le groupe A, là où est Sakura, doit maintenant avoir cours de poterie. Le groupe B, où je suis, doit normalement avoir cours de musique mais on a été prévenu que le professeur ne sera pas là, ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons rentrer chez nous. Sasuke baille et s'étire. Il s'étire tellement que je me prend un peu son bras sur la joue. Il me regarde d'un air ennuyé et ne s'excuse pas. En même temps, Sasuke est cool. Trop cool pour demander pardon. Encore une fois, je le fixe sans m'en rendre compte.

- Tu sais qu'il faudrait que tu perdes cette manie à me fixer tout le temps...? C'est chiant.

- Oh... je te regardais?

- ... en plus tu t'en rends pas compte? me demande t-il.

- Désolé, Sasuke mais, c'est parce que t'es coooool !

Ses yeux deviennent tout ronds. Il se gratte l'arrière de sa tête et soupire.

- Je crois qu'en fait le mot chelou est trop faible pour te décrire. Il faut que j'en trouve un autre. Mais euh... rassure moi, tu sais bien qu'on est pas amis, hein?

- Oui, Sasuke.

Il me regarde un instant puis commence à ranger ses affaires. Il n'a beaucoup de choses à ranger car tout ce qu'il a c'est une toute petite trousse avec trois stylos, une gomme et une règle. En plus, il apporte pas ses livres et il utilise un seul cahier pour prendre les notes pendant les cours. Ça aussi, je trouve ça cool. Moi, ma trousse est tellement énorme qu'on dirait qu'elle va exploser. Je ramène tous les livres et je crois que ça l'arrange. Et j'ai aussi différents cahiers pour chaque matière. Une fois mes affaires rangées et mon sac sur le dos, je remarque Sasuke en train de rire tout seul en me regardant.

- Pfffhfffff... on dirait que t'as ta maison sur le dos!

Je comprends pas mais je rigole aussi. C'est bien ce que je suis supposé faire, non? Tout en rigolant, on sort de l'établissement et je commence à prendre mon chemin habituel.

- Hey Naruto!

- Ou...oui, Sasuke?

- Y'a personne chez moi, tu veux squatter? J'vais m'faire chier tout seul sinon.

Squatter? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je cherche dans ma tête des mots qui y ressemblent mais à par "square", je ne trouve rien. Je répond pas parce que j'ai peur de passer pour un "attardé" devant Sasuke.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu sais pas c'est quoi "squatter"... c'est ça?

J'ai honte. Je fais oui de la tête. Je dois vraiment passer pour un nul à ses yeux. Ça fait à peine trois jours qu'on se connaît que j'enchaîne gaffes sur gaffes.

- En gros, je suis en train de te demander si tu veux pas passer chez moi? Comme on sort une heure plus tôt, tu dois bien avoir un peu de temps, non? Enfin, c'est juste parce que je veux pas m'ennuyer...

- Moi... ch-ch-chez t-toi?

- Oui, t-t-t-toi ch-ch-chez m-m-moi! fit Sasuke en m'imitant.

Je suis tellement heureux que je ne pense pas à papa. C'est la première fois qu'on m'invite quelque part! La toute première fois! En plus, c'est Sasuke! Même si c'est juste pour lui faire passer le temps, je suis vraiment très content! Ohlàlà! Quand je vais raconter ça à Sakura!

- Ou... oui! Je... je veux venir, Sasuke!

Sasuke paraît surpris.

- Eh ben! Si c'est pas de l'enthousiasme ça! On dirait qu'on t'as jamais invité où que ce soit!

C'est vrai mais je ne réponds pas. Je veux pas passer pour un nul à ses yeux. Et puis de toute façon, comme je réponds pas, je dis pas la vérité mais je mens pas non plus! Et puis de toute façon, tout ce qui compte là, c'est que je vais aller chez Sasuke, mon héros! J'accoure pour le rejoindre et marcher à côté de lui. Même si beaucoup auraient trouvé ça blessant, d'être invité juste pour faire passer le temps, moi, peu importe la raison, je suis très content. Pendant qu'on marche, Sasuke sort une cigarette et l'allume. Je crois qu'il allait me proposer mais finalement, il l'a pas fait. Je crois que j'ai pas une tête de fumeur. On marche pendant à peu près vingt minutes avant d'arriver chez lui.

Je crois que c'est la plus belle maison que j'ai jamais vu. J'ouvre grand la bouche et je reste planté devant le portail.

- Reste pas là avec ta bouche ouverte! T'as l'air idiot, idiot!

Je l'écoute et avance mais je n'arrive pas à refermer ma bouche. C'est trop beau. Je pensais Sasuke cool mais en fait, il est plus que ça! Il est... MÉGA cool! Il y a des plantes partout dans le jardin et même un petit étang. Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit pareil! En même temps, c'est Sasuke donc il habite forcément dans une belle maison et a forcément un beau jardin. Moi et papa, on a une petite terrasse à notre appartement. C'est bien quand il fait chaud. Mais Sasuke, lui, avec son jardin il doit beaucoup s'y amuser! Je le sens me prendre le poignet pour m'emmener à l'intérieur.

- Arrête de t'extasier pour si peu! T'as carrément les yeux qui pétillent!

Mais c'est pas ma faute. Moi, j'aime son jardin. Quand on habitait notre ancienne maison, maman voulait planter des arbres dans notre jardin mais elle n'a pas eu le temps. J'ai voulu le faire pour elle en plantant le pépin d'une pomme. Mais on a "déménagé" donc je sais pas si ça a poussé. J'espère! Comme ça maman sera fier de moi de là où elle est.

Sasuke me demande d'enlever mes chaussures avant d'entrer alors je le fais et je les pose à côté de là où Sasuke a posé les siennes. Je suis ensuite Sasuke et on arrive dans son salon. Un grand salon! Je crois que c'est au moins six fois ma chambre et c'est vraiment bien décoré. Sasuke me dit que c'est sa maman qui aime décorer.

- Ta maman elle décore bien, alors!

Il me sourit et me dit "merci". Je regarde un peu partout et je vois sa télé. Chez moi, j'ai pas le droit de regarder la télé parce que papa dit que ça me rendrait encore plus bête que je le suis déjà. Mais j'aimerais bien essayer, juste une fois.

- Sa... Sasuke, je peux voir y'a quoi dans ta télé?

- ... dans ma télé?

- Oui. J'aimerai bien regarder.

- Euh... attends, attends! Tu veux dire que tu veux regarder la télé? me demande t-il avec un air étonné.

- Euh... oui.

Sasuke prend alors la télécommande qui était posée près de lui et appuie sur un bouton. Alors qu'on est loin, la télé fait un petit bruit et s'allume. Je m'avance pour mieux voir et soudain, des images apparaissent. Un couple si je comprends bien.

- Oh, Roberta! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi!

- Oh, John! Tu sais bien que notre amour ne sera pas approuvé par nos parents!

Roberta veut quitter John? Je regarde sans vraiment tout saisir puis je sens Sasuke venir près de moi.

- T'as jamais regardé la télé?

Je fais non de la tête et lui sourit. Lui, apparemment, il a l'air de pouvoir la regarder quand il veut.

- Papa dit que sinon je serai encore plus idiot.

Sasuke hausse un sourcil puis hausse les épaules. Je continue de regarder Roberta et John qui parlent d'amour. L'amour. Sakura m'en parle souvent. Moi, j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine alors je l'écoute toujours très attentivement quand elle en parle. Elle me dit qu'elle sort souvent avec des garçons pendant les vacances et qu'ensuite, elle les "largue". Je trouve pas ça très gentil mais elle se justifie en disant que de toute façon, ce n'étaient que des histoires d'un soir. Elle a dû en connaître des garçons! Heureusement, ils ne sont jamais vraiment devenus ses petits amis! Je serais devenu quoi, moi? Il aurait fallu que je me trouve une fille. Mais pas une seule ne doit être intéressée par moi sur cette terre.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas vu que la télé n'était plus allumée. Quand je m'en aperçois, je suis déjà en train d'être entraîné à l'étage par Sasuke.

- Allé, viens! T'es pas là pour regarder cette Roberta foutre un râteau à John!

Je ne discute pas. Après tout, c'est chez lui ici. Je crois qu'on arrive dans sa chambre qui doit être la moitié de son salon. Il doit y être à l'aise, dans sa chambre. Par contre, elle est un peu en désordre.

- Excuse, pour le bordel, hein? Ça me saoule de ranger ces temps-ci.

- Euh... oui, oui. Ton papa te gronde pas quand il voit ça?

Sasuke se retourne et me regarde d'un air amusé.

- Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour ça! Je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'il a cessé de venir inspecter ma chambre! De toute façon, il peut me dire ce qu'il veut, c'est pas pour ça que je la rangerai! En plus, il me prend la tête en ce moment...

- Oh...

Je ne dis rien de plus. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse. J'espère juste être à la hauteur de ce qu'il va proposer.

- Bon, installe-toi. Mets-toi sur mon lit si tu veux.

Je l'écoute et vais m'asseoir sur son lit. Il n'est pas très élevé. Même pas du tout. Presque un futon. Mais il est très confortable. Moi, j'ai gardé mon vieux lit que j'avais quand on habitait encore dans notre ancienne maison. Le matelas commence à être un peu trop mou mais, il sent maman alors c'est pas grave. Elle venait souvent me lire des histoires et elle s'endormait presque toujours avant moi. Oui, maman était une couche-tôt! J'entends un petit "pouf". C'est Sasuke qui s'est assis au sol sur des coussins, juste devant moi. Il est de dos et a pris son ordinateur portable pour le mettre sur ses genoux.

- Bon alors, ils font quoi tes vieux, Naruto?

- Mes... mes vieux?

- Ouais, tes parents...

Il doit sûrement me demander ça pour faire la discussion.

- Ah... euh papa travaille dans une société de crédit, je crois. Konoha-Money, c'est.

- Ah ouais! Elle est connue cette société! Il fait quoi exactement?

- Je crois que c'est l'associé du patron.

- Ah ouais, quand même! Vous devez gagner beaucoup.

Je hoche la tête mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que par rapport à lui, on gagne pas tant que ça!

- Et il s'appelle comment, ton papa?

- Minato Uzumaki.

Là, Sasuke commence à tapoter sur son clavier et pleins d'images s'affichent sur son écran. Il clique puis se retourne vers moi.

- C'est lui, là?

Je regarde et vois un homme blond aux yeux bleus qui sourit. C'est papa. C'est pas souvent que je le vois avec un sourire.

- Oui, c'est lui, dis-je en hochant fort la tête, content que Sasuke puisse voir à quoi ressemble mon papa.

- Je m'en doutais. Vous vous ressemblez pas mal. Et ta mère, elle fait quoi, elle?

- ... Ma... ma maman est avec Dieu et ses anges. C'est ce que tonton m'a dit. Elle reviendra pas donc je pense que maman ne travaille plus vraiment.

Sasuke, qui était toujours tourné vers moi, semble être surpris par ce que je viens de dire. Il a l'air un peu gêné et me regarde avec les même yeux que ceux que tonton et tata avaient quand maman a été enfermée dans son coffre. Il est juste un peu moins triste.

- Désolé, dit-il.

- Oh! C'est pas grave! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour maman! Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien quand même. Et toi, ils... ils font quoi tes parents?

- Bah... mon père est procureur et ma mère est peintre. Elle vend pas mal de tableaux.

Son papa est procureur? Alors ça veut dire que son papa, c'est Fugaku Uchiwa?

- C'est... Fugaku Uchiwa ton papa, Sasuke?

- Ouais. Surnommé, "Le Maître des Barreaux". C'est vrai qu'il est assez connu. Quand on en parle comme ça, il a l'air impressionnant mais en fait, c'est un homme comme les autres. Il est juste un peu sévère. Comme tous les pères, je présume, dit Sasuke en prenant un air "blasé", comme dit Sakura.

J'arrive pas à le croire! Fugaku Uchiwa est la papa de Sasuke! En même temps, vu que Sasuke est cool, alors ses parents aussi! Forcément! À la radio, on entend souvent parler de son papa. Il envoie tous les criminels en prison et il n'a jamais perdu de procès. C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle le Maître des Barreaux. Il arrive toujours a faire ressortir la vérité dans les affaires les plus sombres et les suspects finissent toujours en prison. Je m'imagine à quoi il peut ressembler quand j'entends une sonnerie. Sasuke sort son portable et répond.

- Ouais? ... Ah! Kiba? ... Ouais... ouais... là? ... Nan, ils seront pas là ce soir... hn... Nan, c'est bon, venez... okay, à tout à l'heure!

Il se retourne vers moi et me dit que des amis à lui vont arriver. Des amis à Sasuke? Ça veut sûrement dire que je dois partir. Alors je me lève et lui dit "au revoir". Il me regarde comme s'il ne comprenait pas puis se lève et m'attrape par une épaule avant que je sorte de sa chambre.

- Nan mais attends! Tu peux rester, y'a pas d'raisons que tu t'en ailles!

- Mais Sasuke... tes amis? Ils vont voir que tu parles avec un attardé.

J'essaye de sourire pour ne pas lui montrer que je suis quand même un peu triste.

- ... rah, sérieux... arrêtes de dire ça! Il le verront même pas que t'es lent, j'en suis sûr. Et puis je suis un Uchiwa, je chasse pas mes invités comme ça! Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu te sens pas à l'aise, ça durera pas longtemps...

Je comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par là, mais je suis tellement content de pouvoir rester que je m'en fiche. Je souris tellement fort que je crois que je pourrais avoir une crampe. Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel et me dit de descendre avec lui. En descendant, je vois qu'il commence déjà à faire nuit. Une fois en bas, Sasuke se dirige vers un placard et sort pleins de bouteilles où c'est marqué "Vodka", "Tequila", "Malibu" et d'autres noms que j'ai pas réussi à retenir. Je le vois aussi sortir un petit paquet de chips qu'il me dit de manger maintenant. Alors c'est ce que je fais. Après avoir tout mangé, Sasuke va jeter le paquet dans sa cuisine et revient avec du Coca. Il en verse un peu dans un verre puis prend une des autres bouteilles et en verse dans le même verre qu'il agite un peu et me le tend.

- Bois. Comme ça, tu seras pas stressé devant mes potes.

Je fais "oui" de la tête et prend le verre qu'il me tend dans mes mains. Ça sent assez fort. Soudain, on toque à l'entrée. Sasuke fait de gros yeux.

- Vite! Bois! Maintenant!

Empressé, je bois tout d'un coup. Sasuke me fait m'asseoir sur le canapé qui n'est pas très loin et me reprend le verre pour le poser sur la table où il a mis toutes les autres bouteilles et d'autres verres. Il n'est même pas allé ouvrir que je vois plusieurs personnes arriver. Il y a un garçon, qui a les cheveux bruns un peu en bataille et il a des espèces de traits rouge sur ses joues qu'il essaye d'effacer avec ses mains; une jolie blonde avec des couettes; un garçon aux cheveux roux qui a déjà l'air de s'ennuyer; un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs et qui a lui aussi des marques sur les joues, sauf qu'elles sont violettes et un blond qui a de longs cheveux avec une mèche qui lui cache un de ses yeux.

Le brun se jette presque sur Sasuke.

- Raaah! Regarde ce que cette furie de Temari nous a fait à Kankurô et moi! J'arrive pas à enlever ces putains de marques! Et en plus...! Eh! Mais c'est qui?

Je crois qu'il me regarde, alors je lui souris. Sasuke soupire et le pousse un peu.

- Bon, tout le monde, voilà Naruto Uzumaki, un camarade de classe. Naruto, voilà Kiba, Temari, Kankurô, Gaara et Deidara, des amis. Bon, Naruto et moi, on a commencé à boire un peu sans vous. Vous étiez trop long...

- Pfff! N'importe quoi!

Alors qu'ils se disputaient, la blonde vînt s'asseoir près de moi. Elle me fit un petit sourire et commença à me parler tout en se servant un verre. Les trois autres garçons encore debout font pareille. Tout en s'asseyant tous, ils se servent des verres en faisant parfois quelques mélanges. Bizarrement, alors qu'ils me posent tous pleins de questions, j'arrive à répondre sans trop hésiter. Le brun s'assoit vite lui aussi et prend deux verres. Un qu'il prend pour lui et un autre qu'il me donne tout en y versant à boire. Sans me poser de question, je le bois. C'est assez fort mais je commence à ne plus trop faire attention et ce qui est autour de moi se met parfois à tourner. Je trouve ça plutôt drôle. Je remarque que Sasuke me jette souvent des coups d'oeil, comme s'il faisait attention à ce que je pouvais faire. Mais bon, ça doit être mon imagination! Jamais personne ne ferait attention à ce que je pourrais faire! Je continue de parler avec les amis de Sasuke qui ont pas l'air de voir que je ne suis pas normal. Sasuke se lève pour aller chercher des paquets de chips et d'autres choses à manger. Ses amis ont tous l'air d'être très joyeux, un peu comme moi. Le brun aux tâches rouges commence même à parler très fort et les autres disent des "ouaaais!" à ce qu'il raconte. Je ne le remarque pas mais, les heures avancent vite. En fait, ça fait déjà très longtemps que je suis chez Sasuke. Quand il revient, je le vois s'agenouiller devant moi et me tendre un autre paquet de chips. Je le vois bouger ses lèvres mais avec la musique que la blonde vient juste de mettre et avec tout le bruit qu'ils font, je n'entends pas. Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel et ouvrir le paquet pour prendre une chips. Avec une main, il me fait ouvrir la bouche et avec l'autre, il me donne la chips à manger. Alors je comprends. Je dois manger! Il allait recommencer mais cette fois, je l'arrête avec mes mains et prends le paquet pour manger les chips moi-même pour lui montrer que j'ai compris. Il me fixe encore un instant avant d'aller se rasseoir pas loin et d'être assaillit par le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux marques violettes tandis que celui aux marques rouges continue de me servir d'autres verres. Je mange et je bois, voilà ce que je fais. Je dois sûrement parler aussi, car je m'entends dire des choses auxquelles les autres rient parfois.

À son tour, Sasuke se met à se servir des verres et à les boire tout en discutant avec celui qui s'appelle Kankurô. Temari, elle, se lève et commence à danser et Kiba, celui qui me sert tout le temps des verres, la rejoint sous le regard dégoûté du roux, Gaara. Deidara, le blond, continue de me parler. Je comprends plus rien mais je hoche quand même souvent la tête. En fait, j'entends des mots sans trop les comprendre.

- T'sais... kiffe... les mecs! Hey! T'as entendu? J'aime bien... garçons!

Je continue de hocher la tête et de manger mes chips. Deidara, lui, prend le rôle de Kiba et me ressert un verre tout en riant ce qui me fait rire aussi. En fait, tout le monde rigole mais je suis pas sûr qu'ils aient tous forcément une raison de rire. Deidara prend mon verre et le porte à ma bouche et m'en renverse un peu sur mes vêtements ce qui le fait rire encore plus. Moi, j'essaye juste d'arriver à attraper le verre avec mes lèvres. Je crois même que c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais soudainement, je vois le verre tomber par terre sans que personne ne le ramasse. Ça tourne de plus en plus autour de moi et sans que je le vois, deux bras encadrent ma tête. Quand je les vois, une tête est déjà enfouie dans mon cou. Je sais pas trop ce que je dois faire. Deidara fait ce que John faisait à Roberta à la télé un peu plus tôt. Je trouve ça un peu bizarre parce que moi, je suis pas une fille. Ça fait du bien mais j'ai aussi l'impression que ce n'est pas bien. Non, pas bien. Alors je tape son épaule mais je suis pas sûr qu'il l'ai sentit parce qu'il continue de faire... ce qu'il fait. Comme taper ne marche pas, j'essaye de le pousser mais en fait, Deidara est plutôt lourd et en plus, ça continue de tourner autour de moi.

- De... Deidara... pousse toi, s'il te plaît!

- hn... non...

Demander ne marche donc pas non plus. Je ne veux pas crier ou appeler quelqu'un parce que je ne veux pas attirer l'attention et je suis pas certain qu'ils m'auraient entendu. Mais ça commence à me faire vraiment peur ce qu'il fait. Jamais avant on m'avait fat ça et jamais avant j'avais senti ce que je ressens là. Je sens ses mains un peu partout sur moi. Un coup sur mes cuisses et un autre sur mon torse. Je recommence alors à le pousser mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Je crois qu'en fait, c'est ce que j'ai bu qui me fait tourner la tête. J'aurais peut-être pas dû boire tous ce que Kiba m'a servi alors, non? J'ai peur. Je veux pas que Deidara continue ce qu'il fait. J'aime pas ces nouvelles sensations et avec toute cette musique, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne plus savoir ce que je fais. Je n'entend plus rien. Je vois juste le grand blond au dessus de moi qui parfois, me fait des sourires. Il me parle mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit. Je le vois alors hausser des épaules et se lever. Il me prend par la main et me fait me lever moi aussi. Je suis à peine debout que j'ai l'impression de plus tenir sur mes jambes. Je cois qu'il le voit parce qu'il vient me soutenir en passant mon bras par dessus ses épaules et en passant le sien dans mon dos. On marche. On monte. Je comprends rien.

Il m'emmène dans la chambre de Sasuke et me fait m'asseoir sur son lit. J'ai presque l'impression de tomber par terre. J'avais oublié à quel point il était bas. Je m'allonge car ça tourne trop pour moi. Je peux enfin me reposer mais je sens un poids. Deidara est au dessus de moi. En fait, je suis plus sûr qu'il m'ait emmené là pour dormir. Il recommence alors ce qu'il faisait tout à l'heure, en bas. Alors je recommence moi aussi ce que je faisais. Je me remets à le pousser et à lui tapoter le dos mais il s'arrête pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? J'en ai marre moi. Mais je crois pas qu'une personne comme moi puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Alors je demande.

- Deidara... s'il te plaît... j'ai... j'ai pas envie...

Mais je crois qu' il m'écoute toujours pas.

- Mais t'inquiètes, putain. Tu vas voir, ça va être cool...

Cool? Sasuke est cool. Ses amis aussi. Donc, si je laisse faire, je vais être cool moi aussi? Je le regarde. Mais je suis pas sûr de vouloir être cool comme ça. En fait si, je suis sûr de pas vouloir être cool comme ça donc je continue de le pousser et de lui demander d'arrêter, ce qu'il ne fait pas. Il en a même marre que je parle alors il essaye de mettre sa main sur ma bouche mais je fais ce que je peux pour l'éviter. Je sens son autre main déboutonner ma chemise. Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il fait? J'ai encore plus peur. Je pense à Sakura. Normalement, elle me sauve toujours mais là, elle n'est pas là. Alors je pense à Sasuke, très fort tout en sentant les mains de Deidara sur moi. J'en sens une se poser là où il ne faut pas.

- Putain, tu bandes même pas. On va y remédier...

La main défait ma ceinture et j'entends un "ziiip". J'ai l'impression d'être lourd. J'arrive même plus à le pousser. Bouger devient difficile. Quand je veux tourner à droite, je reste dans la même position. Quand je veux tourner à gauche, je reste dans la même position. Réfléchir devient difficile aussi. Je veux plus sentir ces mains sur moi alors je ferme très fort les yeux et je pense à maman. Elle me disait toujours " Si tu fais un cauchemar, pense très fort que tu veux te réveiller ". Maman a toujours raison alors je pense le plus fort que je peux que j'aimerais me réveiller. Tout d'un coup, je sens plus rien. J'ouvre les yeux et je ne vois plus Deidara... mais Sasuke. Il me regarde. On dirait qu'il a l'air paniqué. Je le vois parler mais j'entends que des bruits sourds. Je tourne la tête et je vois Deidara par terre, abasourdi. Puis Sasuke se tourne vers lui. Il le prend par les épaules et le repousse jusqu'à le mettre hors de sa chambre. Deidara a l'air en colère et je crois qu'il crie tout en me pointant du doigt.

- Il aimait ça!

- Quoi! Tu te fous de moi! Il est bourré, bordel de merde! À quoi tu joues?! Dégage! T'as plus intérêt à remettre les pieds chez moi! Sors d'ici! Et franchement! Il avait l'air de tout, sauf d'aimer ce que tu lui faisais!

Sasuke a l'air très en colère aussi. Je crois qu'il crie encore plus fort que Deidara qui finit par s'en aller. Je ferme les yeux un instant et quand je les rouvre, Sasuke est penché au dessus de moi. Il est un peu rouge. Il a des vêtements dans ses mains. Ce ne sont pas les miens. On dirait un pyjama. Il déplie le haut. Je vois un énorme éventail dessiné dessus. Je le sens me soulever et me mettre ce haut qui est trop grand pour moi. Puis il m'enlève le pantalon et me met le bas qui est lui aussi trop grand. Je le vois soupirer en me regardant. Il passe sa main sur mon front et me fixe un instant.

- Dors, idiot. T'en as besoin je crois.

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'ai compris de la soirée. Je ferme les yeux mais je sens qu'il est toujours à côté de moi. Je suis même sûr qu'il s'est allongé. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi avec quelqu'un. J'avais oublié comme c'est rassurant de sentir une personne à côté de soi, comme ça.

- Humpf... on est pas amis pour autant, okay?

Je réponds pas car je m'endors. J'ai déjà oublié Deidara.

Je sombre dans un sommeil profond en entendant cette douce et belle mélodie, "Boum-boum, boum-boum".

* * *

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Ça vous plaît? Vous vous attendiez à mieux?**

**J'espère ne pas l'avoir ratée T.T ( C'est le chapitre le plus long de ma vie xD )  
**

**Naruto: j'arrive pas à le croire... j'ai faillit me faire violer par... Deidara!**

**Sasuke: Heureusement que je suis là...**

**Deidara: Comment tu m'envoies chier à la fin!**

**Reviews :D ?**


	3. Papa

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages que vous allez rencontrer ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Masashi Kishimoto les possède.

**Couple: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Résumé: **Naruto est un enfant assez spécial. Par spécial, on entend "lent". Malgré tout les rejets qu'il subit, il s'accroche et ne perd pas son sourire. C'est par ce blond que la vie du ténébreux Sasuke va commencer à changer.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier, tous, pour les review que vous m'avez laissé! Ça me rend tellement heureuse de savoir que certains apprécient ma fanfiction! Je vous offre donc la suite ce soir, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les précédents. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques, je suis toujours à l'écoute pour pouvoir m'améliorer.

**Tan'sui**: ne t'en fais pas, le couple Sasuke/Naruto se formera bientôt et tes sens sont très justes, tout ne sera pas rose pour eux ;)

**Boys-Love-Yaoi:** effectivement, Naruto a mis sa tête contre le torse de Sasuke pour entendre les battements de son coeur :)

**Nowa Uchiwa**: je suis flatté de savoir que ma fanfiction de procure autant d'émotions quand tu la lis xD Espérons que ça continue ;)

**Stain Rubycond**: Contente que tu aies continué de lire ma fic et qu'elle te plaise!

**xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx: **pour te répondre, non, Kushina ne s'est pas suicidé. Tu ne découvriras pas la réponse dans ce chapitre mais au contraire plus de mystère! ;)

**Nesboo**: tous tes compliments m'ont vraiment touché! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma façon d'écrire arrive à toucher le coeur des gens! Désolée quand même de t'avoir fait pleurer x)

**Comme d'habitude, je n'oublie pas mes autres reviewers dont je suis très reconnaissante! J'espère continuer à vous procurer des émotions avec ce troisième chapitre!**

**Troisième Chapitre:**

Papa

.

.

.

.

.

Je peux vous dire que j'ai passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Papa n'était pas très content de me voir rentrer seulement ce matin mais hier je me sentais si bien avec Sasuke que j'en ai oublié mes obligations. C'est vrai que je suis bête, finalement. "C'est pourtant pas compliqué de rentrer à l'heure!" m'a dit papa. Et c'est vrai ça, dis donc! C'est vrai que c'est pas très compliqué. Papa était si en colère après moi que ça me faisait peur. J'ai quelques bleus sur les bras et les jambes mais ça, ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui me rend triste c'est de voir papa triste aussi. Quand j'ai toqué à la porte et qu'il m'a ouvert, il avait eu l'air si soulagé puis très malheureux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris papa. Je sais juste qu'il est un peu compliqué. Un peu comme tout le monde en fait.

Là, je suis assis par terre dans ma chambre et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Pour me punir, papa m'a ordonné de rester dans ma chambre et m'a dit que je ne mangerai pas avec lui. J'ai un peu faim mais je n'ose pas aller me chercher quelque chose à manger. En pensant à la nourriture, je me rappelle des chips de Sasuke. Qu'est ce qu'elles étaient bonnes! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'en a fait manger autant mais en tout cas, j'ai adoré! Elles étaient un peu acides et salées à la fois. Rien qu'en y pensant, j'en retrouve le goût. Je me demande si papa serait d'accord pour en acheter? C'est pas sûr...

Je me lève même si ça fait un peu mal à causes des tapes de papa. Je m'assoie doucement sur mon lit et je regarde par ma fenêtre si ma voisine Hinata est là. Personne. D'habitude elle est presque toujours là car je crois qu'elle ne sort pas beaucoup. Je voulais un peu de compagnie mais c'est raté. Je soupire et je finis par m'allonger sur mon lit. Il est pas aussi confortable que celui de Sasuke. J'aimerai bien qu'on échange de lit! Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça se fasse. De toute façon, maman disait souvent "Sois heureux de ce que tu as, Naruto". C'est vrai que la vie est plus facile quand on est content de ce qu'on a, c'est pour ça que j'adore ce conseille là de maman. Ma vie à moi, j'en aime presque tous ses moments. J'ai une très bonne amie, j'habite dans un bel appartement, Sasuke m'adresse la parole... pour moi, rien que ça, c'est suffisant! Bon, c'est vrai que papa est un peu bizarre et parle beaucoup avec ses poings, mais je me rappelle qu'avant, quand maman était toujours là, il était très gentil. Peut-être que ça reviendra un jour? Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est juste le voir sourire et je serai comblé. Je l'aime mon papa.

Mon réveille sonne. C'est un peu difficile de se lever aujourd'hui parce que j'ai pas mangé hier et j'ai pas beaucoup mangé chez Sasuke non plus. À part ses chips. Mon ventre est vraiment tout plat! Après m'être bien préparé, je cours vite prendre le chemin du lycée car je ne suis pas très en avance et j'avoue qu'avec ma démarche de dératé, ça n'aide pas beaucoup et pourtant, j'arrive quand même avant Mr. Hatake. En fait, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Ce prof' là est toujours en retard! Mais ça dérange ni Sakura, ni moi! Parce qu'à chaque fois, on en profite pour bavarder! Mais là, je sais pas si ce sera la même chose avec Sasuke. Il est avachi sur sa chaise et regarde les autres élèves se chamailler, parler, rire. Je m'avance doucement vers ma place après avoir dit bonjour à Sakura. Toujours sans bruit, je pose mes fesses sur ma chaise. J'ai tellement peur de le déranger. Malgré tout mes efforts, Sasuke tourne sa tête vers moi et me dévisage. Même quand il s'ennuie il a l'air cool.

- Bonjour Sasuke, dis-je timidement.

- Putain, t'es parti comme un voleur hier matin! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

Je réponds pas. Je peux pas. Il pensera que papa est méchant si je lui dis pourquoi je suis parti si vite hier.

- Alors?

Mais il insiste. Qu'est ce que je fais?

- Euh... de... de la famille! J'avais oublié que ma tante devait arriver très tôt et qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester longtemps! C'est pour ça. Désolé, Sasuke.

- Ah..., ouais, c'est pas grave. Au fait, pour Deidara, je suis vraiment désolé... je sais pas ce qui lui a pris...

Deidara? C'était un de ses amis? Je réfléchis fort pour me rappeler de quoi Sasuke peut bien parler. D'un coup, des choses me reviennent en tête. Un blond complètement allongé sur moi. Oh... je me rappelle maintenant. C'est vrai que je savais pas trop quoi faire.

- Oh, oui... il... il était très... câlin...

Sasuke me regarde avec de grands yeux. On dirait que j'ai dis quelque choses de bizarre, encore. Je m'attends à une insulte mais à la place, Sasuke explose de rire. Même si ça fait pas très longtemps que je le connais, ça me fait vraiment bizarre de le voir éclater de rire comme ça. Pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs. Tous les élèves se sont retournés vers nous pour regarder Sasuke plié en deux et moi, à côté, tout rouge. Il se calme un peu mais continue quand même de rire un peu puis, difficilement, il parle:

- Pfff...fff... câ... câlin! Sérieux! Oh, mec! Me fait pas autant rire! Putain, sérieux! Câlin! Pfffhffffff !

À ce moment-là, Mr. Hatake entre et s'excuse vite fait en disant qu'il s'était senti obligé de distribuer à manger aux mendiant dans la rue car le bon Dieu le lui avait demandé. Il lui en arrive des choses, à Mr. Hatake! Une fois, il nous a dit qu'il avait vu le Roi de la Pop et qu'il avait couru après lui pour avoir un autographe qu'il avait malheureusement perdu, je crois. Dommage. C'était le Roi de la Pop quand même.

- Quel mytho ce prof, marmonne Sasuke.

Il me lance un regard. Je fais "oui" de la tête, même si je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il vient de dire. C'est quoi un mytho?

À l'heure du déjeuner, je retrouve Sakura dans la cour qui bouge la tête comme... comme un pigeon. Je comprends pas trop son attitude. Elle m'a vu. Je lui fais un grand sourire qu'elle me rend en me rejoignant vite. Je l'entend marmonner, ou plutôt chanter, je pense.

- _I party like a rock star, look like a movie star, play like an all-star and fuck like a pornstar... Baby I'm a superstar!_

C'est tout en anglais. Sakura a toujours une chanson en tête et c'est assez marrant à voir quand elle se dandine dans tous les sens! Elle me donne une petite tape dans le dos et m'entraîne dehors pour qu'on puisse aller manger. On marche tous les deux et on regarde les restaurants défiler devant nos yeux. J'ai bien envie de manger des Râmen moi mais je sais que Sakura n'aime pas ça, donc je propose pas. On continue de marcher tranquillement puis d'un coup, Sakura s'arrête et pointe son doigt sur un Fast-Food.

- Là! On va manger là! Allé, viens!

- Mais Sakura, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Fast-Food?

- Mais là, c'est différent!

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me tire pour entrer dans le Snack. Qu'est-ce qui est différent? Quand on entre, ça sent beaucoup les frites et les Hamburgers. Sakura nous commande deux menus puis elle me tire avec nos plateaux pour qu'on aille vite s'asseoir. Assis, je la regarde en me demandant pourquoi elle est si contente de venir dans ce Snack. Sakura lève sa tête pour me regarder puis elle commence à glousser.

- Sa... Sakura?

- Regarde, regarde!

Elle tire sur ma manche tout en pointant quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne et je cherche des yeux ce qu'elle peut bien me montrer. Et là, je vois Sasuke. Il mange avec ses amis qu'il m'a présenté la dernière fois chez lui. Kiba, Temari, Kankurô, Gaara et Deidara. Quand je le vois lui aussi, je deviens tout rouge et me retourne très vite. Je veux pas qu'il me voit! Sakura continue de glousser. Elle ancre son regard dans le mien et me demande ce que je voulais surtout pas qu'elle me demande.

- Dis Naruto... toi qui t'entends bien avec Sasuke, tu voudrais pas... disons... aller le voir?

Ce qu'elle me demande me glace complètement. Si je vais voir Sasuke, Deidara me verra aussi et j'ai trop peur. Mais c'est quand même Sakura qui me demande ce service. Je peux pas refuser! Elle a toujours tout fait pour moi! Ce qu'elle me demande, c'est juste d'aller parler à Sasuke. Même ça, je me rends compte que ça m'effraie. J'ai pas envie de passer pour une poule mouillée devant Sakura. Il faut que j'y aille. En plus elle me fait son sourire mignon qui fait fondre tout le monde. Je tremble de partout. J'ai rien mangé depuis presque deux jour et pourtant, j'ai envie de vomir. Doucement, je pose un pied sur le sol mais soudain, je sens quelque chose sur mon épaule. Sakura a l'air étonnée. Je me retourne. C'est Kiba.

- Hey! Mais t'es le mec de l'autre soir! Comment ça va, mec?

Je sens le regard de Sakura sur moi. C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de lui parler de tout ça. Kiba me fait un grand sourire qui calme mes tremblements.

- Ça... ça va! Merci. Et... et toi?

Mes mots sont un peu désordonné, comme d'habitude. Là c'est sûr, il va voir que je suis qu'un attardé.

- Bah, ça va. Putain, comment t'es parti vite! On a même pas eu temps de te dire au revoir!

- Euh... oui, dé-désolé.

Kiba continue de me parler de tout et de rien. Mais j'écoute pas trop. Déjà parce que je comprends pas de quoi il parle et aussi parce que j'ai peur de la réaction de Sakura. Elle aime pas trop qu'on lui cache des trucs. Très vite, les autres arrive avec Sasuke. Je me retourne aussitôt. Je baisse les yeux pour pas croiser ceux de Sakura et la peur de voir Deidara me rend immobile. Ils commencent tous à me parler. J'entends pleins de voix, même celle de Sakura. Tout ça me donne le tournis. J'entends plus que leur voix sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il me disent. Et puis j'ai faim, tellement faim! Je ferme très fort les yeux, comme si tout ça était un mauvais rêve. Puis plus rien. Tout est noir.

* * *

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis sur un lit dans une pièce toute blanche. C'est l'infirmerie de l'école. Pourquoi je suis là? Je croyais que j'étais au Fast-Food.

- Ah! Enfin réveillé?

Mlle. Shizune? Elle pose sa main sur mon front et me sourit.

- T'as fait peur à tes camarades, tu le sais ça? Apparemment, tu t'es évanoui. Heureusement que le jeune Uchiwa t'as rattrapé, hein?

- Sa-Sasuke?

- Oui, je crois bien que c'est son prénom. Ta copine Sakura se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi!

Pauvre Sakura, je lui cause encore du souci.

- Dis moi Naruto, est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin?

- ... Non, mademoiselle.

Je fais un petit sourire. Je suis un peu gêné en fait.

- Naruto... tu sais que tu es... disons... pas exactement comme les autres. Tu es plus fragile, il faut que tu fasses attention.

Je fais oui de la tête. J'aurais peut-être dû manger du dentifrice encore.

- Et dis moi, c'est quoi tous ces hématomes que tu as sur les bras et les jambes?

- Héma... hématomes? C'est quoi?

- Des bleus.

Là, je suis très gêné. Si je dis la vérité, papa va pas être très content. Mais Mlle. Shizune est infirmière. Si je lui dit des mensonges, elle va le savoir.

- Je... je me-me suis fait ra-racketté.

Mlle. Shizune fait de grand yeux et elle fait ce petit sourire triste que beaucoup de gens ont quand ils me regardent. Elle me caresse doucement la tête, comme maman faisait. C'est comme si je voyais une image de maman se superposer sur Mlle. Shizune.

- Fais attention à toi, Naruto. Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. C'est quasiment la fin des cours.

Je dirais pas non. Mlle. Shizune ferait une bonne maman, j'en suis sûr.

* * *

Ça sonne. Mlle. Shizune me dit au revoir quand elle me voit me lever. Je passe à peine la porte que je me sens tirer par quelqu'un. Bien entendu, c'est Sakura. Elle me prend dans ses bras et elle sert si fort que j'ai peur de me casser en deux.

- Naruto! Mon petit Naruto! Tu m'as fait trop peur tout à l'heure! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de t'évanouir comme ça!

Je rigole un peu. Je lui explique que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours, que ça doit être pour ça. Elle fronce les sourcils et me gronde. Décidément, on ne la changera pas Sakura.

- Mais dis moi Naruto, c'est quoi cette histoire là... comment tu connais les potes de Sasuke?

J'avais oublié ça! C'est vrai que Kiba est venu me parler au Snack, devant Sakura. J'emmêle mes doigts et j'essaye de pas trop croiser son regard. Elle va se demander ce qu'on a fait.

- Sasuke m'a invité chez lui et il y avait ses amis, c'est pour ça. Désolé de pas te l'avoir dit avant, Sakura.

Elle soupire.

- C'est pour ça que t'avais l'air si réticent à aller lui parler pour moi tout à l'heure? T'aurais dû me le dire que ses amis t'impressionnaient!

- Euh... oui.

Je ne dis rien pour Deidara? Elle a pas besoin de savoir, si? Comme d'habitude, elle fait un petit bout de chemin avec moi avant d'en prendre un autre pour aller chez elle. Quand j'y pense, Sasuke est toujours là pour me sauver. D'abord pour Neji, ensuite Deidara et aujourd'hui, il m'a ratrappé pour pas que je tombe par terre. Sasuke... qu'est ce qu'il est cool! J'ai un grand sourire sur le visage et mes yeux s'affolent dans tous les sens! C'est de ça que j'ai l'air quand je suis content. Ça faisait beaucoup rire maman. Je m'amuse sur le chemin en donnant des petits coups de pied dans des cailloux. Il y en a un, un peu plus gros que les autres dans lequel je tape plus fort.

- Aïë, putain!

Je relève la tête très vite. Avec mes bêtises, j'ai encore dû faire quelque chose de mal. Quelqu'un s'est pris mon cailloux. C'est un homme qui a l'air de sortir du bar d'à côté. Je le voix de dos et il est complètement plié en deux. J'ai dû lui faire très mal. Très vite, je cours vers lui pour m'excuser.

- Mon... monsieur! C'est m-moi! Je...

L'homme s'est retourné et je n'arrive plus à parler.

- Papa?

Papa est tout rouge et il pue l'alcool, comme moi chez Sasuke. Lui, par contre, ça ne lui fait pas beaucoup d'effet quand il me voit. Deux filles passent leur tête par la porte du bar et envoient des baisers à papa avec leur main.

- Reviens demain Minato chéri, hein? T'auras double gâterie, hihi!

Elles repartent aussitôt. "Gâterie"? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Elles devaient sûrement parler de gâteaux. Je fais un énorme sourire à papa. À lui aussi ça lui manque les gâteaux de maman! C'est pour ça qu'il sort de là! Ces femmes sont très gentilles de lui faire des gâteaux! Il faudrait que je vienne, moi aussi! Vu l'état de papa, ils doivent être super bons! Ça me donne encore plus faim. J'ai toujours pas mangé, moi.

- T'en a de la chance, papa! Ils sont bons leurs gâteaux?

Papa me dévisage.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes encore? Je croyais pourtant que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui savaient déjà tout sur tout! C'pas possible d'être aussi arriéré que toi!

Je baisse la tête. Je l'ai encore fâché? Pourquoi est-ce que je le mets toujours en colère? Ce que je peux être bête! Tu es bête, Naruto! Tu es bête! Comment est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner, maintenant? Je sais pas ce que j'ai dit de mal, mais je l'ai fait! Il faut que je fasse attention si je veux que papa soit heureux comme avant.

- Pardon d'être attardé, papa.

Il me regarde avec le même regard que Neji. Avec du mépris. Ça fait mal à mon coeur mais je dis rien. Je sais que papa redeviendra comme avant, il faut attendre, c'est tout. " Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre " disait maman. Alors je vais attendre. Pour papa. Il commence à rigoler et il se prend la tête dans les mains. Il écarte ses doigts pour pouvoir me voir. Je dois avouer qu'il me fait un peu peur. On dirait qu'il s'étrangle dans son rire. Peu à peu, il se calme. Je m'avance pour voir s'il va bien. Je n'ai même pas levé la main qu'il me pousse fort.

- T'approche pas! Espèce de sale monstre!

"Monstre". Aux yeux de papa, je suis un monstre. À ce stade là, je n'ai plus mal au coeur. Il est déjà mort. Je continue de sourire quand même pour ne pas lui montrer ma peine. Papa a besoin de mon sourire, je le sens.

- Pardon d'être un monstre, papa.

- Tu devrais même pas être ici! Tu devrais pas être en vie!

- Pardon d'être vivant, papa.

Je retente ma chance et j'essaye encore une fois de venir vers lui. Il recule et quand je suis trop près, il me repousse avec son pied.

- Dégage! Sale débile! Tu vas me salir! Dégage, j'te dit!

J'ai la trace de sa chaussure sur la joue. Ça fait un peu mal mais ce n'est rien par rapport à quand il me tape. Mon sac à dos tombe par terre parce qu'il devient trop lourd pour moi. Maintenant c'est plus facile de bouger.

- Pardon d'être sale, papa.

Je me jette sur lui pour pas qu'il ait le temps de me pousser encore. Je suis encore petit par rapport à lui. Ma tête arrive juste en dessous de son menton. Je le serre très fort dans mes bras. Là papa devient fou. Il s'agite dans tous les sens et me donne des baffes pour que je lâche. Aucune personne du bar ne nous remarque. Tant mieux. C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus personne. Comme si tout s'était arrêté. Comme s'il n'y avait plus que papa et moi. J'ai l'impression d'être hors du temps. Je reçois baffe sur baffe. Papa grogne et me crie de le lâcher. Il pleut? Non, c'est papa qui pleure.

- "PARDON, PARDON"! ÇA SUFFIT PAS, TU COMPRENDS PAS! Quelle plaie tu es! Lâche moi espèce de merde! Tu n'es pas mon fils! Tu ne l'es plus! Tu m'as volé ma Kushina, sale immondice!

Je me sens projeté en arrière, comme au ralenti. Quand je tombe, je sais même pas si ça fait mal ou pas. Papa est tout essoufflé. Il est toujours aussi rouge et a les sourcils très froncés. Il montre même ses dents et il s'en fiche d'avaler ses pleurs. Ce tableau n'est pas affreux, juste triste.

Je comprends pas quand il dit que je lui ai volé maman.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, papa?

- T'as très bien compris! Arrête de faire le débile pour une fois! Tu l'as tué! Ta propre mère, ma femme bien-aimée! Tu l'as tué! T'entends! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Naruto! Ta faute! C'est TOI, toi, toi qui l'as tué!

Papa tape le sol très fort avec ses pieds. Il pleure toujours et se prend parfois la tête dans ses mains. Il me rappelle les petits de la maternelle quand il sont pas contents. Pauvre papa. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Pourquoi tu dis que c'est moi? J'ai très peur d'apprendre quelque chose. Trop peur alors je me lève et prends mon sac à dos avant de courir vite. Je sais pas quel chemin j'ai pris, j'entends juste papa m'appeler. Il me dit de revenir, de l'écouter. Je le regarde une dernière fois. Il est allongé au sol et se tortille dans tous les sens en continuant de m'appeler avec son visage tout rouge.

J'ai envie de pleurer moi aussi mais ça sort pas. Est-ce que je serais trop bête pour pleurer? Je suis fatigué et mes jambes ralentissent toutes seules. Je me demande bien où est-ce que je suis. Quand je relève la tête, mon coeur rate un battement. Je suis devant la grande maison de Sasuke. J'avance tout doucement pour m'arrêter devant la porte. Mon bras se lève. Est-ce que je dois sonner? Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. _DING DONG_. Oopss, j'ai sonné sans m'en rendre compte. C'est une belle femme qui ressemble beaucoup à Sasuke qui vient m'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Je dois avoir l'air bien nul, tout essoufflé comme je suis. Elle me regarde, un peu étonnée puis elle me fait un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider, mon enfant?

- Sa... Sasuke?

Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Y'a rien qui sort à part le nom de Sasuke. Elle garde quand même son sourire et je la vois s'éloigner. Elle l'appelle. J'entends une voix que je connais bien maintenant. Il grogne et traîne des pas jusqu'à moi. Quand il me voit, il lève haut les sourcils.

- Bah... qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'on était pas amis!

Là, je fais une vilaine grimace je crois. Mon coeur que je croyais mort n'a plus la force de tenir le rôle d'un barrage. J'éclate complètement. Mes larmes qui voulaient pas sortir plus tôt sortent toutes maintenant. Pourquoi devant lui? Je sais pas mais c'est comme ça. Je pleure comme un bébé. La belle femme revient vite et gronde Sasuke.

- Mais... mais j'ai rien fait!

Sasuke me fait vite entrer. Il m'emmène au salon et me fait m'asseoir sur son grand canapé. Il se pose à côté de moi et met une main dans mon dos. La belle femme ne sait pas quoi faire, elle regarde juste. Je pleure tellement que très vite, je vois plus rien.

- Pourquoi tu chiales comme ça? me demande Sasuke. C'est ce que j'ai dit? Tu sais, faut pas tout prendre au sérieux.

Je fais non de la tête. J'aimerais bien lui dire que c'est pas de sa faute mais la grosse boule que j'ai dans la gorge m'empêche de dire un mot. Sasuke me caresse lentement le dos. Il soupire et passe ensuite sa main dans mes cheveux. Il joue avec et pose ma tête contre son épaule.

- Ahlala, t'es vraiment un phénomène, toi... allé, pleure. J'sais pas ce qui te fait pleurnicher autant mais vas-y, pleure. Tu me donne l'impression d'avoir trop de choses pour toi.

Et j'ai pleuré longtemps. Pendant plus d'une heure je crois mais il n'a pas cessé de me caresser les cheveux et la belle femme est allé nous préparer du thé avant de nous laisser seuls tous les deux. Décidément, je créé des ennuis partout où je vais. Tout doucement, je sombre dans le sommeil, je sens plus que les doigts de Sasuke sur ma tête et Sasuke fredonne un air, comme pour m'aider à m'endormir.

Merci, Sasuke.

* * *

- Enfin réveillé?

C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me dit ça aujourd'hui. Mais je préfère le "Enfin réveillé?" de Sasuke. Je sens que ma tête est toujours sur l'épaule de Sasuke et j'aime bien. J'ose pas répondre tout de suite parce que j'ai un peu honte d'avoir pleuré devant lui et même de m'être endormi chez lui. Il me donne une petite tape dans le dos et bouge. Je sens plus son épaule. Je le vois bouger pour s'accroupir devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- ...

- Tu veux pas en parler?

Je fais non de la tête.

- Après alors.

Je ne fais rien. Je sais que je vais encore devoir inventer quelque chose pour m'expliquer. Alors que je commence déjà à trouver un mensonge, je sens Sasuke me prendre la main et me tirer pour me mettre debout.

- Viens, on va bouffer.

En fait, malgré ses airs froids, Sasuke est gentil. Je veux pas lui mentir à lui. Il m'entraîne dans une pièce à côté où il y a une grande table avec deux assiettes et des plats chauds posés un peu partout. Ça me rappelle que j'ai toujours faim.

- Ma famille a déjà mangé, c'est pour ça qu'y'a des assiettes juste pour nous deux.

Sasuke s'installe et se sert. Il me dit de faire pareil. Tout est si propre et ordonné ici que je panique un peu à l'idée de faire un faux pas. Je m'assois maladroitement et je regarde les plats. Du riz, une soupe, du poisson, des légumes... il faut juste se servir. Sasuke a dû voir que j'osais pas trop bouger car il a soupiré et m'a servi de toutes ces choses. Alors que mon assiette était bien remplie, j'avais l'impression que c'était pas assez tellement j'avais faim! Je me suis jeté dessus. J'en met un peu partout à côté et je fais même tomber des légumes par terre. Quand je bois, la moitié de mon eau coule sur mon T-shirt. Sasuke a l'air un peu médusé. Puis il sourit et recommence à manger tranquillement.

- On dirait que t'as pas mangé depuis des jours.

- C'est vrai, répondis-je.

S'il faut dire la vérité, autant commencer maintenant, non? Sasuke s'est stoppé dans ses gestes. Il hausse un sourcil, comme il le fait si bien.

- Comment ça?

- Depuis la... la soirée ch-chez toi, en f-fait.

Il pose lentement ses baguettes et plante ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Je n'avais jamais vu un visage aussi sérieux. Même papa n'a jamais pris cette expression.

- Et pourquoi?

Je prends un peu peur. Son ton est grave. En plus d'être cool, il a aussi beaucoup de... de... de prestance, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit. Mais je sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Je bégaye des mots qui ne veulent rien dire. C'est encore plus difficile de me comprendre.

- Calme toi, Naruto. Dis moi juste pourquoi.

Ça voix est plus douce. Il a dû comprendre que je m'effraye pour un rien. Attardé jusqu'au bout.

- Comme... comme je ne suis p-pas rentré à... à l'heure, pa-papa n'a pas voulu que j-je mange.

- C'est tout le temps comme ça si tu ne rentres pas à l'heure?

Je fais oui de la tête. Sasuke va croire que papa est fou alors que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es évanoui ce midi?

- Sûrement... et il... il y avait Deidara aussi.

- Oh... c'est vrai... ce con a voulu se racheter en voulant me payer un menu alors que c'est pas à moi qu'il devrait s'excuser, mais à toi. Tu veux que je le lui demande?

Je bouge très fort la tête de gauche à droite. Je ne veux pas le revoir, moi! C'est pas grave s'il ne s'est pas excusé! J'aurais dû être plus fort. Je fais un petit sourire à Sasuke pour lui montrer que ça ira. Bizarrement, il ne pose pas vraiment de questions sur papa.

- Je pense que tu vas encore dormir chez moi.

Je le dérange encore.

- Pardon, Sasuke.

- Bah, t'excuse pas, idiot! Ça va être cool.

Je relève la tête et ce que je vois me répare un peu le coeur. Sasuke me fait un sourire. Il n'est pas grand comme le mien, mais je sais que Sasuke est vraiment content. On continue de manger dans le silence. Lorsqu'on a enfin fini, Sasuke a appelé ses domestiques pour que tout soit nettoyé. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait encore avoir des domestiques. Je crois que le reste de sa famille dort déjà parce que personne se promène dans la maison à part nous. On monte les escaliers et j'entre dans sa chambre pour la troisième fois. Elle est rangée cette fois.

- Comme tu peux le voir, ma mère est passé par là...

Je ris. Ça se voit qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup ranger ses affaires. Il va vers son placard et me redonne un pyjama, le même que la dernière fois. Sasuke a toujours cette démarche si naturelle, comme si rien ne pouvait l'ébranler. Tout mon contraire, en fait. C'est pour ça qu'il est si cool. On devrait faire tout un film sur lui! Je suis sûr que ce serait passionnant! Deux heures sur Sasuke Uchiwa! Alors que je suis encore dans mes pensées, j'entends qu'on m'appelle.

- Hé oh! Tu peux te changer, j'te dis!

Je me gratte la nuque, embarrassé par mon attitude rêveuse.

- Me changer i...ici?

- Bah ouais.

- ...

- Me dit pas que t'as peur? On est fait pareil, mec! Et puis j'vais pas te violer non plus.

- Euh... ou-oui...

Je me retourne quand même. Ça me gêne d'enlever mes vêtements devant Sasuke! J'ai pas trop l'habitude moi. En plus, il doit être tellement mieux fait que moi. J'entends comme des bruits de draps qu'on frotte. C'est Sasuke qui se déshabille. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rend tout rouge. Pourquoi il fait ça devant moi? C'est... c'est... c'est gênant. Il veut sûrement me montrer qu'entre nous deux, c'est lui le plus beau. Wouah, Sasuke est un vrai mâle! Il a un torse comme ceux que Sakura me décrit lorsqu'elle parle de son garçon idéal. Musclé mais pas trop. Il a des tablettes de chocolat finement dessinées et un espèce de "V" qui apparaît à l'aine. Ses bras aussi sont un peu musclés, "juste ce qu'il faut", dirait Sakura. Je continue de le regarder puis, à ma grande honte, je sens qu'il pose son regard sur moi. Je deviens encore plus rouge.

- Tu t'es toujours pas désappé? Sérieux, t'as peur de quoi?

- Euh... ri-rien... mais... je...

Je peux quand même pas lui dire que j'ose pas, si? Mais j'ose pas lui dire que j'ose pas. Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire puis s'avance lentement vers moi et il fait une chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on me fasse un jour. Sasuke attrape le bas de mon T-shirt et le soulève d'un coup. Je me retrouve torse-nu, comme lui. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme toute seule, comme un poisson rouge. Je suis si gêné!

- Me... me regarde pas! S'il te plaît!

Sasuke hausse un sourcil.

- Mon... mon corps est laid.

Il fronce les sourcils et à l'air de se demander ce que je peux bien raconter puis ses yeux se posent sur mes bras. Ça y est, il a vu mes bras couverts de bleus. Il ouvre la bouche mais ne dis rien. C'est le silence pendant au moins vingt secondes puis il décide de refermer sa bouche. Il s'avance encore un peu vers moi. J'aimerai bien reculer mais il y a un mur derrière moi. Je le trouve beaucoup trop proche mais bizarrement, ça me fait pas aussi peur que comme quand c'était Deidara. Je sens son souffle tout chaud sur mon front. C'est vrai qu'il est plus grand que moi. Je n'ose pas lever mes yeux vers les siens. Je les ferme même car je veux pas voir l'air dégoûté qu'il doit avoir à cause de mes bleus. Je reste immobile comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que je sente un contact sur mon bras gauche. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Sasuke me caresse le bras gauche. Il n'appuie pas trop sur les bleus, comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. À part Sakura, personne ne fait jamais attention à moi comme ça. D'un coup, il tourne brusquement sa tête vers la mienne et plaque ses mains des deux côtés de mon visage, ce qui fait un bruit incroyable. Sasuke a l'air de mal maîtriser sa force.

Il est beaucoup trop proche.

* * *

**Oui, vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais j'espère **

**que vous l'avez tout de même apprécié.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu!**

**Review :D?**


	4. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages que vous allez rencontrer ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Masashi Kishimoto les possède.

**Couple: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Résumé: **Naruto est un enfant assez spécial. Par spécial, on entend "lent". Malgré tout les rejets qu'il subit, il s'accroche et ne perd pas son sourire. C'est par ce blond que la vie du ténébreux Sasuke va commencer à changer.

**OUI! JE SAIS! RETARD IMPARDONNABLE! Mais avec la reprise des cours et tout ça, je n'avais pas trop trouvé le temps de bien avancer dans l'histoire et en plus, l'imagination me manquait. Mais bon, maintenant que c'est les vacances, je vais essayer de vous sortir un autre chapitre (je ne promets rien!) :)**

**Bon, trêve de bavardage et laissons place au chapitre 4!**

** ! **_Au fait, je n'ai pas encore relu donc si y'a pleins de fautes, pardonnez moi! Je les corrigerai plus tard! _**!****  
**

Sasuke

.

.

.

_Les êtres humains volent l'eau et la terre, deux éléments qui font vivre._

_Bientôt, ils prendront le vent, le ciel et peut-être même,_

_qu'ils finiront par s'approprier le sanctuaire des dieux._

_Et en se comportant de cette manière,_

_ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils vont y perdre leur âme._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke est vraiment très proche de moi. J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est qu'il a une technique, Sasuke! Il encadre ma tête avec ses mains et se colle presque à moi! Et ça... ça déstabilise, vous voyez? Pendant une seconde, je ne sais plus de quoi il me parle. Je le vois, lui. Juste lui et ses yeux qui me regardent avec insistance. Dis donc, moi aussi j'aimerai avoir des yeux comme ça! J'aurais l'air moins débile! Mes grands yeux bleus me donnent l'air d'un enfant naïf, ce qui n'est pas faux. Je gobe toujours ce qu'on me dit. Mais si j'avais les yeux de Sasuke, peut-être que les gens arrêteraient de me dire des mensonges tout le temps. Il soupire et a un air désespéré comme s'il avait affaire avec un petit enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit.

- Réponds moi, Naruto! Comment as-tu eu ces bleus?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est de ça qu'il parlait. J'ai envie de lui dire que je tombe souvent parce que je suis maladroit mais... je ne peux pas, si? Parce que je me suis promis qu'à partir de maintenant, je lui dirai la vérité. Mais si je lui dis que c'est papa, Sasuke va croire que papa est méchant. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire? Moi je veux pas choisir entre Sasuke et papa.

- Je... c'est...

Sasuke hausse les sourcils et hoche la tête pour m'encourager à continuer. Je ne peux plus mentir maintenant.

- C'est papa.

Ses yeux paraissent surpris. Comme si ce que je disais était bizarre. C'est pourtant vrai. Ah! Je savais que je n'aurais rien dû dire! Si ça se trouve, ça va me donner un mauvais karma! Je lui souris, comme si cela allait effacer mes dernières paroles. Sasuke ne me rend pas mon sourire. Il a juste l'air de réfléchir. À quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien penser?

- Ton père, tu dis?

Je fais "oui" de la tête en continuant de sourire un peu. Sourire, ça apaise forcément un peu. Il se prend la tête dans sa main droite puis me refixe.

- Je suis le seul au courant?

Je re-fais "oui" de la tête. Je me rends compte que peut-être je lui ai confié un trop lourd secret. Vraiment, j'en ai marre de ne penser qu'à moi! J'aurais dû le savoir que lui dire cette vérité le mettrait mal à l'aise. Très vite, j'essaye de rattraper mes bêtises.

- Mais tu sais! C'est pas très grave! Je... il... il est pas mé-méchant, papa! C'est... c'est juste que des fois... il s'é... s'énerve et ses mains frappent! Mais ça fait pas-pas mal du tout!

Je me demande si j'ai l'air stupide. Je suis pas très doué donc je m'excite très vite et mes mots s'emmêlent un peu dans ma bouche. Chercher des mensonges fait travailler mon cerveau alors mon visage devient tout rouge. Je veux pas que Sasuke s'inquiète pour si peu de chose. Je sais qu'il s'intéresse un peu à ma vie et ça me va très bien.

Il recule un peu et souffle. Je crois qu'il sait pas trop quoi faire. Je comprends. Il s'assoit sur son lit et regarde dans le vide pendant quelques minutes. Moi j'attends, toujours contre le mur.

- Viens là.

C'est Sasuke. Il me demande de venir m'asseoir près de lui et je le fais. Une fois assis près de lui, il se penche et attrape un truc de sous son lit. C'est une petite malle qu'il ouvre avec difficulté. Il grogne même que " finalement, ça doit sûrement être pratique d'avoir de longs ongles comme les 'meufs' ". Il arrive enfin à l'ouvrir et y plonge sa main pour en ressortir une pommade. Sasuke prend doucement mon bras et y applique la crème. C'est tout froid mais j'aime bien ça, sentir les doigts de Sasuke sur ma peau. Même si c'est un garçon et qu'il représente pour moi le modèle masculin par référence, Sasuke a ce côté délicat qu'on voit plus chez les filles. Je parle de ses gestes doux et contrôlés lorsqu'il est pas énervé. Je sais que physiquement aussi il a pas forcément l'air aussi musclé que les bodybuildeurs mais, il reste pour moi le modèle masculin par excellence! Ça doit être super d'être lui. Pendant qu'il me masse le bras, je m'amuse à m'écraser un pied avec l'autre. Ça doit être nerveux. Il fait frais dans sa chambre, j'aime bien ça. L'atmosphère qui y règne est délicate et chaleureuse. Ça réchauffe naturellement. Comme il a laissé sa fenêtre ouverte, on peut entendre des petits bruits d'insectes, comme des cigales ou ce genre de choses. Je trouve que ça fait rêver. Je remarque même pas qu'il a finit de me soigner et ça l'amuse. Il se lève et fait quelques pas pour aller jusqu'à son bureau où il prend un un objet blanc qui ressemble à une télécommande. Je le vois appuyer sur des bouton et en même temps, des "bip", "bip, "bip" se font entendre dans la pièce. Très vite, je sens qu'il fait un peu plus froid que tout à l'heure.

- J'ai mis la clime, me dit Sasuke.

- Ah...

_Poum, poum, poum. _Ce sont ces pas. Sasuke se déplace beaucoup. Il farfouille dans un tiroir et sort un pull qu'il me jette.

- Si t'as froid.

Je hoche la tête. C'est très gentil de sa part de me donner un de ses pull. À chaque fois que je suis avec lui, je découvre de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité qu'on devine pas forcément quand on le voit pour la première fois. Maintenant, je sais que Sasuke est attentionné...

- J'ai pas envie que t'attrape froid puis que tu me refile des microbes!

... ou pas, en fait. Mais moi, je l'aime bien comme ça. Il s'étire longuement en tendant ses bras vers le ciel. Sasuke ressemble à un chat parfois. Il s'affale comme un éléphant sur son lit, me faisant rebondir et tomber. Aussitôt, je le vois se redresser. Il marche à quatre pattes en travers de son lit pour venir m'aider.

- Oh putain! J'suis désolé! J'te savais pas aussi léger! ... et moi aussi lourd...

Moi, pendant qu'il dit des gros mots, je me frotte les fesses et je lui fais un grand sourire pour lui faire comprendre que c'est pas grave. En fait, ça me donne envie de rire mais j'ose pas. C'est pas un peu bizarre de rigoler parce qu'on est tombé? Mais j'ai un peu de mal à me retenir! Mon visage se tord dans tous les sens, je peux le sentir. D'ailleurs, Sasuke a dû le voir aussi parce qu'il est penché au dessus de moi et a l'expression qu'il a toujours quand il comprend pas quelque chose: un sourcil levé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi tu fais toutes ces grimaces?

J'aimerai bien lui dire pourquoi mais si j'ouvre la bouche, je sens que je vais rigoler et j'aurai l'air encore plus attardé que maintenant. Comme je lui répond pas, Sasuke fronce les sourcils et prend un air sévère.

- Dis!

Mais j'ouvre toujours pas la bouche. Sasuke a l'air vraiment frustré. Il mets ses poings sur ses hanches puis lentement, je le vois sourire et... ça me rassure pas trop. D'habitude j'aime bien quand il sourit mais là, il a pas l'air très rassurant. D'un coup, je le retrouve sur moi, en train de me chatouiller. Et là, je dois bien avouer que j'ai rigolé. Sasuke est fort en chatouille! C'est bon à savoir. J'agite mes mains dans tous les sens pour lui faire comprendre que j'abandonne mais il n'arrête pas. Ça a continué comme ça pendant au moins dix minutes je crois. C'est la première fois que je m'amuse autant et je sens que je suis content, que ça me fait plaisir. Et puis voir Sasuke sourire avec moi, ça me rend encore plus heureux. Je suis tout rouge et tout essoufflé, ce qui l'amuse encore plus. Il rit tellement qu'il se tient le ventre de ses deux mains. En fait, Sasuke aime rire du malheur des autres! Je souris timidement moi aussi. Son rire est assez contagieux.

- Aha... aahaha... aaaaaah...

Il essuie une larme de joie puis se relève et va vers son bureau où il pianote sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire? Moi, je sais pas trop me servir de tout ça, parce que j'ai pas d'ordinateur. C'est parfois compliqué lorsqu'on a des maths informatiques à faire en cours. Je désespère tellement le professeur que j'en ai honte. Je lui avais expliqué une fois pourtant, que je savais pas m'en servir parce que j'en avais pas mais il dit toujours que "la fougue de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui apprend tout très vite telle la tornade qui balaye tout sur son passage". Je crois que n'ai jamais autant pas compris une phrase de ma vie. Je me relève à mon tour et vais le voir pour savoir ce qu'il peut bien faire.

- Donne moi le mail de ton père, s'teu plaît.

Gaiement, je lui donne. C'est deux minutes après que je comprends pourquoi il le voulait. Il y a vraiment des moments où j'en ai marre d'être lent.

- T-tu... tu vas l-lui envoyer qu-quoi?

- J'vais lui écrire un p'tit message pour lui dire que tu es chez nous. Et je vais lui expliquer ma façon de penser aussi.

Sa... sa façon de penser?

- N-non!

Sasuke se retourne et me regarde, d'abord étonné puis sévèrement. Il soupire.

- Naruto... tu ne vas pas le laisser te pourrir ta vie jusqu'à sa mort? Ou plutôt jusqu'à la tienne parce qu'avec des traitements pareils, c'est toi qui crèveras avant lui si tu le laisse faire.

- Mais... mais c'est papa! Il... il ne le fait pas exprès, Sasuke! Il est juste un... un p-peu irritable, parfois.

Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel. Sasuke ne comprend pas.

- Naruto, je ne _peux_ pas te laisser dans une situation comme celle-là! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester avec lui!

- Sasuke, papa a besoin de moi!

Sasuke a un espèce de petit rictus dédaigneux qui apparaît. Je le vois bien là, qu'il pense que je suis attardé pour dire ça.

- Je le sais, qu'il a besoin de moi. Il faut que je reste avec lui, il redeviendra comme avant. J'en suis sûr!

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu te dis ça, Naruto?

- Ah...

Depuis que maman n'est plus là. C'est depuis qu'elle n'est plus là que papa est comme ça. Mais si je lui dis, Sasuke va penser que ce n'est pas la peine que je reste avec lui, qu'il sera méchant pour toujours. Mais moi, je sais bien qu'il n'est pas méchant, il est juste triste. Et je dois être là pour lui.

- Sasuke... s'il te plaît.

Il se masse le nez en me regardant puis se retourne brusquement sur son ordinateur. Je le vois appuyer rageusement sur une touche avec une petite flèche dessus. Il soupire, encore une fois.

- Bon... okay. J'ai effacé ce que j'avais écrit. J'ai juste laissé le fait que tu étais chez nous.

C'est merveilleux! Papa ne saura pas que j'ai dis certaines choses à Sasuke alors! Je m'avance et le prends maladroitement dans mes bras. Je sais que Sasuke doit avoir l'air un peu embarrassé mais je le sens poser ses mains sur mon dos, tout doucement. Il tire un peu la tête, mais c'est pas grave, c'est Sasuke.

- Mais je te raccompagne chez toi, demain. Pas de discussion.

Je hoche très fort la tête pour lui dire que c'est d'accord.

- Bon, allé! Tu m'étouffe là!

Il me repousse un peu puis éteint son ordi avant d'aller dans son lit et grommeler dans son coin. Sasuke grogne. Ça doit pas être souvent qu'on lui fait des câlins comme ça. Je l'observe un peu, amusé mais je vois sa main tapoter la place à côté de lui.

- Viens, on dort.

Sasuke ne demande jamais, il affirme. Je me dirige vers son lit, un peu stressé, c'est vrai. Je sais bien que c'est pas la première fois que je dors avec lui mais disons que là, je suis conscient alors que la dernière fois, je ne l'étais pas vraiment, vraiment. C'est mauvais ça, d'avoir le coeur qui bat trop vite! Je m'allonge, tout droit comme un balais à côté de Sasuke. Il balance un bout de la couverture sur moi et pousse un long soupire, comme on le fait avant de s'endormir.

Vingt minutes sont passées et mes yeux sont toujours ouverts. Si je cligne pas un peu des yeux, ils vont devenir tout secs. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je suis en train de dormir à côté du garçon le plus cool de l'école. Ça fait pas un peu bizarre ça? Un attardé qui dort à côté du garçon le plus génial qui existe? Il bouge. Sasuke se retourne de mon côté. La lumière de la lune fait briller sa peau comme s'il avait des milliers de paillettes sur lui. Le regarder dormir comme ça, me calme un peu. Quand je regarde Sasuke, j'oublie tous mes problèmes. Je commence à fermer les yeux mais d'un coup, je sens qu'on me tire. C'est Sasuke qui vient de me prendre dans ses bras. Son bras gauche entoure mes épaules et il passe sa jambe gauche au-dessus des miennes. Qu... qu'est-ce que fait Sasuke? Alors que je commençais à me détendre, maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus raide que des baguettes. J'ai son cou en plein visage et je pense qu'on est... un peu trop serrés. J'ai son bras droit pour oreiller et je sens sa main jouer un peu avec mes cheveux. Je bouge un peu la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage. On dirait qu'il dort encore. Il a l'air content. Je remarque aussi qu'il grogne un peu pendant son sommeil. Tout doucement, je remets ma tête au creux de son cou tout chaud. Ça me rappelle maman. Quand j'étais plus petit et que j'avais peur de dormir tout seul, je dormais avec elle et elle faisait exactement comme Sasuke. " Chuut, chuut... Tout va bien Naruto, je suis là " disait maman.

- T'es raide comme c'est pas permis, dit Sasuke.

Il me fait sursauter. Moi, je croyais qu'il dormait.

- Détends toi un peu. Je sais qu'il fait froid mais quand même!

Il ricane un peu puis je sens sa main frotter mon dos. Ou le caresser...? N'importe quoi! C'est Sasuke, il peut pas caresser d'autres garçons! Et moi encore moins!

Je me détends un peu et me roule en boule contre lui.

- Dors, je suis là.

Cette phrase me fait sourire. Il me fait encore penser à maman. Sasuke... je l'adore.

- Merci, je chuchote.

Il ne doit pas comprendre, mais bon, c'est pas grave. Il soupire une dernière fois avant qu'on s'endorme tous les deux.

* * *

J'entends des notes. Claires et précises. Elles tintent et raisonnent autour de moi. Je trouve qu'il fait un peu froid. Je bouge un peu. Sasuke est plus dans le lit. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. La lumière du soleil du matin me pique un peu les yeux. J'essaye de me lever mais la lumière me fait tourner la tête et je tombe au sol, comme un lourdeau. C'était l'expression que maman utilisait quand je tombais. Plus exactement, elle disait "Tu es mon petit lourdeau à moi" et moi je hochais la tête très fort en souriant. Bizarrement, j'aimais bien quand elle me disait ça, maman. Parce que je sentais qu'elle était gentille, même en me disant que j'étais lourdeau. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me relever que je vois deux pieds en face de moi.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous par terre?

Je n'entends plus de piano. Ça veut dire que c'était Sasuke? Qu'est-ce qu'il joue bien! Je sens ses mains m'attraper les épaules pour me remettre debout.

- Ahlàlà, un vrai bébé! Faut tout faire pour toi!

Je baisse les yeux. Il n'a pas tort. J'aurais pu me relever tout seul mais il est arrivé trop vite. Si j'avais su, je me serais remis sur mes pieds très vite, pour lui montrer que je peux quand même faire ça tout seul. Je m'y attends pas mais, je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue. Elle est toute chaude et m'oblige à le regarder en face.

- Hey, je rigolais. T'es pas un bébé et je sais que t'as besoin de l'aide de personne. T'en es conscient aussi, j'espère? me dit Sasuke en souriant.

- Hm! je fais en hochant la tête très vite.

Sasuke ne me considère pas comme un assisté! Je suis si content! Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre d'être heureux pour ça mais, ça faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas dit ça! Je veux dire, me mettre à égalité avec les autres. Ça peut paraître peu, mais c'est beaucoup pour moi! Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel.

- Toujours content pour rien, toi.

Je souris toujours. Chaque mot ou chaque phrase que Sasuke dit me fait toujours plus sourire.

- Allé, viens. Y'a des céréales en bas!

Je le suis, tout content de prendre un petit déjeuner avec lui. Même quand je pense à quand je vais devoir rentrer à la maison, ça me fait pas peur parce que je sais que Sasuke viendra avec moi. Il l'a dit. On arrive dans sa grande cuisine. Il y a une grande table ronde en bois au milieu de la pièce. Deux bols y sont posés avec les céréales à côté. C'est là que je remarque qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Il est assis à la table et me regarde. On dirait un deuxième Sasuke sauf qu'il a les cheveux plus longs et paraît un peu plus vieux. Ça me gêne qu'il me dévisage comme ça. Je sais pas trop où me mettre. J'ose pas trop le regarder, moi.

- C'est lui Naruto? demande t-il.

- Ouais, répond Sasuke.

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air timide.

Je deviens tout rouge. Sasuke lui a parlé de moi? Je suis content mais, moi je sais toujours pas qui il est alors que lui me connaît.

- C'est Itachi, mon frère, me fait Sasuke en me prenant la main pour m'obliger à m'asseoir.

Maintenant, je suis juste à côté de cet Itachi. Deux Sasuke à côté de moi, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me stresserait autant. Je pensais pas que c'était possible, mais son frère est encore plus classe que lui. Oh bien sûr, moi je préfère toujours Sasuke! Oh! Jamais je le trahirai! Jamais, jamais! Je fronce les sourcils. Jamais je ne remplacerai Sasuke et Sakura! Je sais pas pourquoi mais dans mon esprit, Itachi se traduit par une espèce de force vicieuse et trompeuse. Je sais très bien qu'en fait il ne doit pas être méchant. C'est juste moi. J'ai la mauvaise habitude de m'attacher trop vite et de prendre tout le monde pour modèle. Itachi est l'ennemi auquel ne pas succomber! Sasuke vient s'asseoir à ma gauche. Il y a donc le Mal à ma droite et le Bien à ma gauche! ... Je crois qu'en fait je n'ai pas dû assez dormir pour divaguer comme ça dès le matin. Itachi me verse un peu de céréales tandis que Sasuke s'occuper du lait. Je n'ai jamais eu plus l'impression d'être "handicapé" que maintenant.

- M-merci.

Itachi me fait un gentil sourire alors que Sasuke hausse les épaules et commence à piocher dans son bol. On mange en silence. Mais ce n'est pas le même silence que chez moi. Ici, c'est apaisant. La pièce est fraîche, la fenêtre laisse passer la lumière du soleil, on entend les oiseaux et le bruit que font les cuillères dans les bols et on sent un vent frais. Chez moi, même si on réunit ces même conditions, le silence serait pas pareil. On se sent mal, chez moi. Ici, on se sent bien. Itachi bâille et s'étire comme un chat. Sa main vient cogner ma tête.

- Oh, pardon! fait-il en rigolant.

Je lui fais un sourire timide et lui dis que ce n'est rien. C'est une technique des démons ça, demander pardon en riant?

- Ouais, évites de l'assommer, grogne Sasuke en passant son bras par-dessus mes épaules. C'est moi qui vais le raccompagner après!

On rit. Itachi fait sans cesse des blagues pour embêter Sasuke. En fait, je pense pas qu'Itachi soit un ennemi. Si c'est le frère de Sasuke, c'est pas possible qu'il soit méchant! J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant! Je suis vraiment bête. Je suis un peu dans la lune mais une grosse tape dans le dos me fait redescendre sur terre. C'est Itachi.

- Bon, les enfants...

Sasuke grogne.

- ... vous allez quand même pas traîner à la maison toute la journée?

- Et pourquoi pas, ça te gêne? maugrée Sasuke.

- T-t-t-t... quel petit-frère agressif! Tu ne trouves pas Naruto?

C'est à moi qu'il parle? Je ne peux pas dire oui! Mais je ne peux pas dire non, non plus... Déjà parce que c'est Itachi, le frère de Sasuke et puis, c'est vrai que Sasuke paraît un peu grognon parfois. Je bégaye n'importe quoi à cause de mon esprit embrouillé et ça fait éclater de rire Itachi. Il rigole tellement qu'il en a presque la larme à l'oeil. Sasuke a juste un petit sourire. Si petit qu'on pourrait ne pas le voir mais, il est là quand même.

- Nan, t'as raison. Je vais emmener Naruto faire une petite ballade avant de le raccompagner.

Je vais me promener avec Sasuke? Lui et moi? Si Sakura savait tout ça, elle serait bien capable de me faire la tête pendant plusieurs jours. À la seconde où j'ai fini mon bol, Sasuke s'est empressé de me prendre par la main pour qu'on monte dans sa chambre afin qu'on puisse se changer.

- Tiens, je t'ai sorti des vêtements à moi. Les tiens on va les mettre à laver, j'te les passerai la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

Il me donne un short et un pull bleu avec le signe de leur famille dessus, un petit éventail.

- Tu peux prendre ma salle de bain, moi je vais prendre celle de mon frère, ok? Fais vite!

Et il part comme ça. Elle est où sa salle de bain? Je m'avance vers une porte et l'ouvre et... je m'aperçois que ce n'est qu'un placard. Assez grand le placard, d'ailleurs. J'essaye deux autres portes qui ne sont toujours que des placards et enfin, je tombe sur la salle de bain. Magnifique. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je dirai "magnifique" en regardant une salle de bain. Normalement, c'est pour les personnes, les tableaux, les dessins... Mais là, je ne trouve rien d'autres. Comme d'habitude, la pièce est grande! La baignoire est carrée et incrustée dans le sol. Je rentre dedans et les bords m'arrivent aux hanches, on pourrait nager dedans! Il y a des cailloux autour. Je crois que ce sont des galets parce que ces cailloux sont tous plats et lisses. Il y en a des blancs, des beiges, des noirs et des gris aussi! Le carrelages est bleu foncé à certains endroits, plutôt noir à d'autres et aussi bleu clair à d'autres encore. Il y a un grand miroir juste en face de la baignoire... je ne me déshabillerai pas là, c'est sûr. Il y a un évier à l'autre bout de la pièce avec tous les produits de Sasuke au dessus, sur une petite étagère. Il en a des tonnes. Je regarde et vois que ce sont surtout des crèmes pour le visage. C'est pour ça qu'il a l'air d'avoir une super belle peau! Pourtant, je remarque que presque tous sont pleins et quasiment pas utilisés. Même si j'ai une grande envie de continuer ma petite inspection, je me force à me déshabiller pour aller prendre la douche, dans cette incroyable baignoire! Il y a un espèce de cache qui empêche l'évacuation de l'eau. Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever et en plus, l'eau coule comme pour un bain. Même sa salle de bain est trop compliquée pour moi. Je vais être obligé de prendre un bain alors qu'il m'avait demandé de faire vite. Je me donne des petites tapes sur la tête en me traitant d'idiot.

Au bout de cinq minutes, c'est presque déjà rempli à rabord. Il y a des petites marches pour entrer dedans. Je m'assois sur l'une d'elle et profite de l'eau toute chaude. En fait, je vois même plus le temps passer tellement je me sens bien. Je suis si bien que je sursaute quand Sasuke entre dans la pièce.

- Naru-... oh... tu prends un bain?

- Euh... j-je... je...

Je suis pas habillé! Je sens mes joues se transformer en tomates.

- C'est... c'est que je savais p-pas co-comment f-faire pour que ç-ça coule par le po-pommeau de douche...

Sasuke pince l'arrête de son nez et marmonne, "Tu aurais dû m'appeler".

- Je voulais pas te dé-déranger.

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'me dérangeras jamais. Bon, j'te laisse prendre ton bain. Profites en bien au moins!

Il ressort aussi rapidement qu'il est entré. J'étais tout nu quand même. Je sais bien que Sasuke ne pouvais pas voir parce que j'étais sous l'eau mais bon, c'était gênant. Mais, il y a plus que ça. Je suis toujours tout rouge et je me sens... troublé. "Ahlàlà, contente toi de prendre ton bain!". Je me frappe encore la tête et la secoue fort.

Une fois lavé, je m'habille avec les vêtements que Sasuke m'a donné. Ça sent lui, ça sent Sasuke. J'ai l'air un peu bête à respirer ses vêtements comme ça. Quand je les mets enfin, je vois qu'ils sont un peu trop grands pour moi. Son short m'arrive un peu en dessous des genoux et le pull tombe tout le temps, du coup j'ai toujours une épaule ou l'autre à l'air libre. C'est vrai que Sasuke est plus grand et plus musclé que moi. Quand je ressors de sa salle de bain, je le vois assis sur son lit, me regardant. Je devine qu'il a envie de rigoler.

- Hmpff... ah ouais, quand même. Bah... Naruto, faut manger de la soupe!

Et il rigole. Ce n'est pas le même rire que Sakura qui se moque ouvertement mais un rire ... noble. En fait, j'arrive pas trop à expliquer. On sent bien qu'il se moque mais en même temps ça reste très... très... bah très cool. Très Sasuke. Je fais un peu la moue et m'avance vers lui.

- Tu te moques de moi.

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça. Ça peut paraître rien du tout mais il y a encore deux jours, jamais j'aurais cru être "franc" comme ça avec lui. Je le place toujours sur un piédestal, bien entendu mais disons que je sens... comme un changement.

- T'as trouvé ça tout seul? qu'il réplique.

Comme réponse, je boude encore plus. Il se lève et me frotte la tête ce qui fait que mes cheveux sont encore plus en bataille.

- Tiens, j'te passe mes tongs. J'parie qu'elles aussi seront trop grande.

Il me lance un petit regard et fait un sourire en coin avant de partir de sa chambre pour m'attendre dans le salon, en bas.

Effectivement, même ses tongs sont trop grandes. Mais bon, ce sont des tongs donc c'est pas trop gênant. Une fois mises, je le rejoins en bas, en trottinant. Je suis en train de descendre les escaliers quand je vois Itachi les monter.

- Tiens! Un Uchiwa en plus!

- T'es con, fait Sasuke depuis le salon.

- Ha ha, amusez vous bien!

Il me tapote la tête et continue sa montée et moi je reprends ma descente. Je repense à ce qu'a dit Itachi. Je sais que c'était juste pour rire quand il m'a comparé à un Uchiwa mais ça m'a fait plaisir. Avoir été comparé à eux, même juste une seconde, je l'ai pris comme un honneur.

* * *

Avec Sasuke, on es allé à une fête foraine. C'était super marrant! Il m'a payé deux barbes à papa que j'ai mangé en deux minutes et on a fait pleins de manèges! Sasuke a dit m'avoir emmené ici parce qu'il trouvait que ça me correspondait bien. Il m'a encore traité de bébé mais ça m'a fait plaisir. C'était pas toujours pratique de faire des attractions avec mon sac sur le dos mais parfois, Sasuke me proposait de le porter. Bien sûr, je disais non. Oh non, non! Laisser Sasuke porter le sac d'un débile, et puis quoi! Là, on s'est installé à un petit café, en terrasse parce qu'il n'y a personne à cause du froid. Il s'est commandé un café et pour moi, un chocolat chaud.

- Bon, en attendant je vais au toilettes.

Je lui souris et m'écarte un peu pour le laisser passer. Il est à peine parti qu'un serveur arrive déjà pour nous donner nos commandes. C'est rapide ici, dis donc. Je m'apprête à boire quand je sens que quelqu'un appuie fort sur ma tête que je me cogne presque contre la table. Je la relève à toute vitesse et je vois Neji. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, Neji? Il explose de rire. J'avais pas vu mais il est aussi accompagné d'Ino. Elle me regarde comme si elle était complètement dégoûtée. Ça recommence. Tous les problèmes que j'avais oublié reviennent d'un coup. Et en personne en plus. Je suis vraiment trop bête. Je n'aurais pas dû rêver comme ça parce qu'après, ça fait encore plus mal.

- Erk, t'as vu ça Neji? Il porte l'insigne des Uchiwa sur son pull! Quelle disgrâce!

Chaque mot d'Ino est comme un poignard. Je sais pas comment elle fait pour mettre autant de puissance dedans.

- Ouais... bah écoutes, il doit en avoir marre que tout le monde le voit pour ce qu'il est, une erreur! Il veut essayer de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas! Une personne normale!

Trisomique, arriéré, attardé, débile, tocard, monstre... tous ces mots, c'est moi. Ils ont raison. Quand je suis avec Sasuke, j'essaye d'être quelqu'un d'autre car je veux pas qu'il me rejette. Mais je peux pas échapper à ça: tous ces mots font ce que je suis.

Je me mords la lèvre. La réalité est bien dure. J'aperçois Neji poser une main sur sa hanche et prendre un air ennuyé.

- Putain, sérieusement... mais pourquoi y'a des gens complètement attardés comme toi, hein? crache Neji en me regardant avec son visage ennuyé.

Je baisse les yeux. C'est qu'il est effrayant aussi, quand il s'y met. J'ai l'impression que le monde entier me regarde alors qu'il n'y a personne d'autres sur la terrasse à part nous. Mes joues sont toutes chaudes malgré le froid. Je sais pas si c'est l'humiliation ou la colère. Sûrement les deux, non? J'ose pas relever mes yeux. J'entends Neji qui continue de dire que les gens comme moi, ou tous ceux qui me ressemblent de près ou de loin, ne devraient pas exister. Je n'est jamais rien dit à Neji, même si tous ce qu'il me disait me blessait. Je n'ai jamais rien dit quand il me bousculait dans les couloirs à l'écoles. Je n'ai jamais rien dit quand il me lançais des boulettes de papier pleines de bave en classe. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire? Je sais toujours pas ce que je peux dire face à tout ça. "Tu ne devrais pas exister". Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit. Je n'ouvre pas la bouche pour essayer de me défendre. Rien ne me vient. C'est comme si ses mots s'écrasaient sur moi. Je vois juste une vielle dame passer par là mais qui retourne à l'intérieur aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Elle me lancé un petit regard désolé. Il ne faut pas, Madame.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence?

Un silence, puis Neji.

- Ah! Le Grand Sasuke! Te voilà! On se demandait comment ça se faisait que tu ne sois pas dans les parages!

J'entends Ino qui lui demande d'arrêter. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y a Sasuke, il ne faut plus jouer les méchants. Mais Neji la repousse d'un coup de coude.

- Tu pourrais pas dire à ton petit copain débile de dégager d'ici? Il s'expose à la vue de tout le monde en terrasse! Sa face de tocard pourrait effrayer les gens!

Sasuke doit en avoir marre de moi et mes bêtises. Je me lève et me tourne vers lui.

- Je suis désolé de t'attirer d-des ennuis S-Sasuke, je vais y a-...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il disparaît de mon champ de vision. J'entends juste un bruit de chute et Ino pousser un cri. Je me retourne et vois Neji à terre avec Sasuke au-dessus de lui en train de lui donner des coups de poings au visage. Encore et encore et encore et encore. Ino crie toujours et part en courant. J'ai l'impression de voir Papa en train de me frapper. C'est affreux. Vraiment. Arrêter. Il faut qu'il arrête. Je veux pas voir Sasuke comme ça. Et ces bruits étouffés que pousse Neji, on dirait les miens. À chaque coup, je vois son corps se cambrer. Il gigote dans tous les sens mais n'arrive pas à s'échapper. C'est moi.

- A...arrêtes...

Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement. Je n'arrive pas à parler plus fort.

- RE-DIS-ÇA-EN-CORE-UNE-FOIS ET-JE-TE-BUTE! hurle Sasuke, à cheval sur un Neji violacé.

Il frappe toujours. Neji n'arrive plus à parler. Il n'arrive même plus à bouger. Je veux qu'il arrête.

- Sasuke!

Il se stoppe. Le visage de Neji est tout violet.

- Je... je t'en prie, arrêtes ça, Sasuke.

Il est tout haletant. Ses cheveux cachent son visage. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait... C'est à cause de moi s'il a fait ça. Si je n'avais pas été là, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Encore sous le choc, je réalise pas qu'il s'est relevé pour boire son café en une gorgé. Il prend mon sac resté sur ma chaise.

- Viens, j'te raccompagne.

On quitte le café en silence. Bien sûr, Sasuke a payé et a juste prévenu qu'il y avait un "blessé" à l'étage. Pendant le trajet ni lui ni moi ne parlons. S'il n'y avait pas le bruit de nos pas, ce serait le silence complet. En fait, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever la scène de la tête. C'était si violent. Je n'arrive pas à croire que papa ait pu me faire subir ça. Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça. C'est vrai que ça faisait mal mais même si c'est moi qui subissait ça, je ne voyais pas ça aussi terrible que ce que je viens de voir.

- C'est là, que je dis en voyant ma maison.

Il me raccompagne jusqu'au perron. À nouveau, il y a un gros silence. J'essaye de plus avoir l'air perturbé et me retourne vers lui pour lui dire merci mais il me coupe.

- Désolé.

Hein?

- J'ai bien conscience de t'avoir fait un peu peur tout à l'heure et... je m'excuse.

- ...

- Je n'ai pas pu supporté ce qu'il a dit. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut dire ça, en plus en prenant cet air supérieur! ça... ça m'a vraiment mis hors de moi. Je sais que c'est mal ce que j'ai fait et que tu ne dois pas approuver mais, je ne regrette pas. Même si c'est horrible, je n'arrive pas et je ne veux pas regretter. C'est un pourri ce mec. Tu vaux bien mieux que lui, sur tous les plans. Mais bon... excuse moi quand même.

C'est la première fois que je l'entend parler aussi longtemps. Je lui fais un grand sourire pour lui dire que tout est oublié. En fait, sans m'en rendre compte, je n'attendais que ça. Dès les premiers mots qu'il a prononcé, le Moi troublé avait déjà disparu.

Il observe un peu ma maison.

- C'est donc ici chez toi. C'est mignon.

- Notre ancienne maison était encore plus joli! Tu aurais dû la voir! J'aurais vraiment aimé! Maman t'aurait fait ses fameux gâteaux! Mmmmh!

Sasuke soupire en souriant.

- Ouais, j'aurais aimé les goûter. Mais j'aimerai encore mieux goûter un gâteau que tu auras fait toi.

Je rougis. Faut pas qu'il dise ça comme ça! J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant? C'est embarrassant...

- Ou-oui... ça me ferait plaisir d-de t'en f-faire un, Sasuke, je lui dis en osant pas le regarder.

Mes yeux regarde partout sauf vers lui.

- Bon, je vais te laisser.

Ça me rend un peu triste mais je hoche la tête et lui fais "bye-bye" de la main. Malgré ses dires, Sasuke ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Il se contente de me regarder et a les mains dans les poches. Il a cette pose si cool que j'admire chez lui. J'attends moi, sans bouger. On est tous les deux sur mon perron, à se regarder comme ça, sans aucune raison au lieu de rentrer chacun de notre côté. Je vois une de ses mains se déloger de la poche de son jean pour s'avancer vers moi. Elle tire sur le pull que je porte pour bien le remettre.

- Tes épaules sont tout le temps à découverts. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te filer un truc plus p'tit.

Je ne réponds rien. Moi il me va très bien ce pull qu'il m'a prêté. Sa main reste sur mon épaule un instant puis il la laisse retomber le long de son corps. Je pensais qu'il allait partir mais à la place il se rapproche et commence à se pencher vers moi. Tout doucement, mais sûrement. Et moi, je ne fais rien. En fait, je me demande ce qu'il fait. J'ai un truc sur le visage qu'il veut m'enlever? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me le dit pas, tout simplement? Il se rapproche toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le mien. Même son nez est tout doux. Son autre main sort de sa poche et je le sens les poser des deux côtés de ma mâchoire. Mais qu'est-ce que fait Sasuke?

- Sa-Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il me répond en posant son front contre le mien, ce qui nous rapproche encore plus. Sans comprendre, mon coeur commence à battre très, très vite et même s'il fait un peu froid, j'ai l'impression d'avoir chaud. C'est trop bizarre ces sensations. Je les ai jamais ressenti! Je vois de la vapeur sortir de la bouche entrouverte de Sasuke. Moi aussi en fait. Les deux vapeurs se mélangent. Sasuke est plus grand que moi. Je le savais déjà mais là, c'est encore plus évident. Son pouce passe et repasse sur ma joue gauche. Ses mains m'attirent doucement vers lui tandis qu'il s'approche aussi.

- Naruto...

Il avance encore un peu son visage et là, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, lentement.

* * *

**Bon bah voilà, ENFIN un truc qui se passe entre ces deux là!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu :)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!  
**


	5. Une Famille

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages que vous allez rencontrer ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Masashi Kishimoto les possède.

**Couple: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Résumé: **Naruto est un enfant assez spécial. Par spécial, on entend "lent". Malgré tout les rejets qu'il subit, il s'accroche et ne perd pas son sourire. C'est par ce blond que la vie du ténébreux Sasuke va commencer à changer.

**Lonely Hope:** merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! J'essayerai de ne pas l'abandonner :)

**Hina-Pyon:** en fait, j'aime bien Neji mais il est vrai que j'aime bien lui donner le rôle du méchant, je trouve que ça lui va bien.

**Manotelari la Nebuleuse:** désolée de t'avoir obligé à te coucher si tard ce soir là xD Tes compliments me font très plaisir ^^

**Murasakimaru:** parce que les auteurs sont tous des sadiques!

**Naruulove:** c'est gentil d'avoir pris la peine de la lire malgré le fait qu'un Naruto lent t'ait un peu rebuté au début :)

**Khiri-Elle**: c'est ce que je craignais… j'avais peur de les rapprocher trop tôt mais en même temps, je me suis dit que moi, personnellement, je n'aime pas trop quand la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto évolue trop lentement (attention, je dis pas que j'aime quand ça se résume à un "tiens, t'es mignon je vais te baiser" ! au contraire…) et comme c'était quand même déjà le quatrième chapitre et que j'avais essayé d'établir ce qu'il fallait entre eux pour qu'un baiser soit possible… je m'y suis risquée… j'espère quand même que ça ne dérange pas trop…

**Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas tous mes autres lecteurs mais il se fait un peu tard et j'avoue ne pas avoir la force de répondre à tout le monde maintenant … Mais un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Voici le cinquième chapitre! Vous avez vu? J'ai fait un effort pour le poster assez vite! ^^**

Une Famille

.

.

.

.

Elles sont toutes douces, les lèvres de Sasuke. Je m'en doutais en fait. C'est Sasuke, c'est obligé puisqu'il est parfait. N'empêche, pourquoi il est en train de me faire un bisous sur la bouche, Sasuke? Bizarrement, je me rappelle de ce que me raconte Sakura. Elle m'a déjà dit que les garçons avec qui elle était sorti avaient déjà essayé de faire tourner leur langue dans sa bouche! Vous vous rendez compte? Comme ça doit être bizarre! Une autre langue qui tourne dans ma bouche! Y'a déjà assez de bave en plus! Vraiment bizarre les gens, des fois. Sa main droite qui caressait ma joue bouge pour se poser sur ma nuque. J'ai un peu chaud là. Je comprends pas ce qui se passe! C'est la première fois qu'on me fait ça! Moi, je croyais que ça arrivait seulement aux filles! Comme Sakura par exemple! Ça me fait un peu peur même en fait, tout ça. Mais je peux pas arrêter tous ces papillons dans mon ventre! Et en fait, je me sens bien aussi. Mal et bien. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué? J'aime pas quand c'est tout embrouillé comme ça dans ma tête! Je trouve que tous les jours, c'est assez dur pour moi. Sans savoir pourquoi, je commence à être un peu énervé. Et pas savoir, ça m'énerve aussi. Pourtant, ça me gêne pas d'habitude puisque je sais que je suis destiné à pas tout comprendre dans la vie mais là… je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je pousse Sasuke. Avec ma force, c'est à peine s'il a bougé mais le bisou s'est arrêté. Je deviens tout rouge. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça? J'en avais pas le droit! Après tout ce que Sasuke a fait pour moi. Pour un attardé comme moi. Je le regarde en me mordant les lèvres. Je veux pas qu'on soit fâché. J'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'aurais dû le laisser continuer. J'ai mal à la tête maintenant. Tout ce que je pense, ça s'emmêle. Je sais plus ce que je dois faire.

- Pardon! Pardon Sasuke! Pardon, pardon! Je vou… je voulais pas! Excuse-moi! S'il te plaît, te fâche pas!

Il me regarde. C'est la première fois que je vois Sasuke avec un regard comme ça. On dirait qu'il comprend pas, lui aussi. Il cligne des yeux et continue de me regarder. Les petites cloches accrochées au perron de ma maison sonnent à cause du vent qui passe. Ça me rappelle qu'il fait froid. Heureusement que le pull de Sasuke est chaud, même s'il est un peu trop grand pour moi. Il soupire.

- Toujours à t'excuser, hein?

Il me fixe puis sourit. C'est un de ses tout petits sourires.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâché? Je devrais plutôt me donner une baffe.

Oh… Sasuke regrette? Je sais que c'est normal. Qui voudrait me faire des bisous? Même si je pense qu'on est ami maintenant, il faut pas penser n'importe quoi. Sasuke il est normal, lui. Pas moi. _Il faut t'y faire, Naruto. _Oui, papa. Enfin, c'est pas grave! Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit comme les deux doigts de la main! C'est bien ça? … moi je pense que c'est plus logique si on dit les "dix doigts de la main" mais je me rappelle de Kiba, un garçon avec qui j'étais à côté en CP. Il m'avait assuré que c'était "les deux doigts de la main". Sasuke a dû remarqué que j'étais un peu sur la lune parce que je sens une pichenette sur mon front. Comment est-ce qu'il peut faire aussi mal avec juste deux doigts?

- Dis, t'es parti où, là?

- Pa-pardon! Je pens-sais à autre ch-chose.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Ça se voit quand t'es plus parmi nous.

- A-ah…

Il y a un petit silence. Il est pas gênant pourtant. Juste un silence qui flotte comme ça, avec le vent tout froid autour de nous. Je regarde par terre, comme si ça allait persuader Sasuke de faire de même. Mais Sasuke ne suit que sa propre volonté. Parfait, il est. Là, par contre, il devient gênant le silence parce que je sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Avant, ne pas savoir quoi dire, ça me gênait pas trop parce que les gens faisaient pas vraiment attention à ce que je disais mais là, avec Sasuke, j'ai peur de faire un faux pas. Je sais que moi je peux pas être parfait, alors je fais des efforts.

- Pourquoi t'es stressé comme ça?

- J-je suis pas…

- Tu te tritures les mains.

-…

On peut pas mentir à Sasuke, j'avais oublié. C'est pas ma faute à moi s'il voit tout! Je lui fais un petit sourire. Moi aussi je peux les faire tout petits comme lui.

- Naruto?

C'est la voix de…

- Papa?

Je tourne la tête et je le vois. Mon papa, tout fatigué ou en tout cas il en a l'air. Pourquoi il a des grosses cernes comme ça? Il a une bouteille de lait dans la main gauche et des Râmen dans la main droite. Je comprends pas. Papa voulait plus de lait à la maison depuis qu'il y a plus maman. "Si j'aime, il ne faut plus qu'il y en ait", qu'il m'a dit. Normalement, j'aurais déjà dû recevoir une claque là, mais il a pas bougé. on dirait même qu'il a pas vu Sasuke. Il reste là, devant nous, figé. En plus il neige. S'il continue, papa va se transformer en bonhomme de neige!

Je descends les marches du perron pour aller le voir. C'est pas bien s'il tombe malade. Je me rappelle que maman avait toujours un mal fou à le guérir quand papa attrapait une maladie. "Ton père, il a une santé de fer, mais quand il attrape un truc! Une vraie chochotte!". Ah, maman… si tu le voyais maintenant, papa. Tu aurais froid pour lui. Il a juste un T-shirt et un jean. On dirait qu'il fait exprès. Doucement, je lui prends les mains avec les miennes. Enfin, c'est plutôt les manches trop longues du pull de Sasuke.

- Viens, papa. Tu vas attraper f-froid.

Je tire un peu sur ses mains pour qu'il me suive mais papa bouge toujours pas. En fait, il me fixe lui aussi. Ça fait beaucoup de yeux fixés sur moi, là. D'un coup, papa lâche la bouteille de lait et la boîte de Râmen. Ça tombe sur la neige dans un petit "schplock" puis, le temps s'arrête. Deux bras me serrent tout entier et ce sont les bras de papa. Je sais que je comprends pas grand chose en général mais là, j'ai l'impression de plus avoir de cerveau du tout. C'est vraiment papa qui me sert dans ses bras? En fait, je me pose pas plus de questions. C'est comme si j'avais encore six ans, quand papa me faisait encore des câlins avec maman. Je suis heureux.

Moi aussi je le serre dans mes bras, le plus fort que je peux, comme si tout le temps que j'ai perdu avec lui était concentré dans cette force. Papa, mon papa! Maman, regarde! C'est lui.

Il se met à pleurer, très fort. Comme le jour où on a mis maman sous terre. Comme ce jour-là. Le jour où papa s'est perdu. Mais maintenant, je sens qu'il s'est retrouvé. On s'est retrouvé.

- Je… j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu! Où est-ce que t'étais? C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit? De ce que je t'ai fais? Naruto, si tu savais comme je m'en veux! Je ferai des efforts, j'te jure! Tu sais, j'ai compris maintenant. Quand j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais plus, j'ai compris! Je serai de nouveau ton père Naruto! Donne moi cette chance! Mais, surtout, me quitte pas!

- Mais, Sasuke t'as envoyé un courriel… Papa… jamais je pourrai partir comme ça.

Je le sers encore plus fort si c'est possible. Papa aussi.

- J'arrive pas à me rendre compte à quel point j'ai pu être horrible avec toi! Je sais que ça doit te faire bizarre ce changement d'attitude mais tu sais, je le jure, j'ai compris! Ne me laisse pas! Je veux pas finir tout seul! Je veux pas… perdre mon fils. Le seul fils que j'ai et que j'ai ignoré pendant des années et…

Papa continue de parler. En fait, c'est bizarre. Je sais pas si papa a plus peur de se retrouver tout seul ou de vraiment me perdre. Peut-être les deux? Je sais pas. Je sais plus. On dirait un petit chiot perdu. Sa morve coule un peu sur ma nuque. C'est tout froid. Et il me serre comme si j'allais m'envoler. En fait, papa est encore un peu cassé. Cassé par la vie. Plus que moi même, je crois. Avoir un fils débile, ça l'a fissuré. Mais avec maman, il a pu surmonter ça. Mais sans maman, il s'est cassé, papa. Maintenant, je veux le réparer.

- … et aussi ce jour là, tu sais, c'était pas voulu! Je suis vraiment le dernier des-

- Je vais r-reco-coller les m-morceaux, papa.

Il s'est arrêté. Et là, et bah il pleure encore plus. Même plus fort que moi chez Sasuke. D'ailleurs, il descend les marches du perron, là.

- Et ben, je vois d'où vient le côté braillard…

Il trouve toujours quelque chose à dire, Sasuke et ça me fait sourire.

Tu as raison maman_, "La vie réserve des surprises, mon petit Naruto"._

* * *

Je suis dans le salon. Enfin, on est dans le salon, moi et papa. Sasuke est reparti chez lui tout à l'heure. Lui qui m'avait dit qu'il dirait deux ou trois mots à papa, avec un air pas content. Je crois qu'il en a pas eu le coeur. Ça l'a touché aussi, quand papa il a pleuré. Il m'a donné une petite tape dans le dos, puis il est parti. Comme ça. Sous la neige. En me laissant avec papa qui me serrait toujours très fort.

En tout cas, je dois avouer qu'il fait plus chaud à la maison. Papa m'a fait un chocolat chaud et j'en reviens pas. Il y a encore deux jours, j'aurai même jamais pu y penser. J'ai toujours su que papa était gentil, hein! Mais, il ne l'a jamais montré. Je peux voir de la fumée sortir de la tasse. Ça doit être tout chaud.

- C'est bientôt Noël, fait papa.

- O-oui…

- Et ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne l'a pas fêté ensemble, hein?

- O-oui…

Un petit silence. C'est vrai ça. Depuis que maman est morte, on n'a plus fêté Noël. Je me rappelle que j'aimais bien décorer le sapin avec eux. Tonton Jiraya nous aidait aussi des fois. Tata Tsunade, elle, elle préférait faire le lait de poule(*). Elle en faisait toujours trop, d'ailleurs. C'était amusant aussi d'acheter pleins de ces toutes petites, petites, petites poupée qui représente la famille de Jésus. On les posait près du sapin, tout illuminé. C'était bien de faire tout ça en famille.

- Naruto, je… je sais pas par où commencer… tu dois penser que j'ai du culot de t'avoir pris dans mes bras comme je l'ai fait. Après toutes ces années horribles que je t'ai fait subir… je… j'ai…

- Mais non, maintenant qu-que tu es r-revenu, m-moi je suis c-content.

Il soupire. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut penser?

- Tu… ne devrais pas être aussi gentil avec moi. Pas après tout ça…

Oh papa, je veux pas que tu t'en veuilles, moi. Il comprend pas que moi ça me fait plaisir d'être gentil avec lui.

- Alors, co-comment t-tu veux que j-je sois?

Papa passe une main sur son visage en soufflant.

- Je… je sais pas! Mais, c'n'est pas normal que tu sois comme ça avec moi alors que je t'ai fait souffrir.

Est-ce qu'il a oublié ce que j'étais?

- Mais, papa… _je suis pas normal_.

Il lâche comme un petit cri de surprise. Surpris. Surpris et triste. C'est un peu de quoi il a l'air, là.

- Tu te r-rappelles? Tu me le disais p-papa. J-je suis pas normal a-alors, c'est pour ça q-que j'agis p-pas comme t-tu pourrais l-le penser.

Papa se tait. Il se lève pour aller fouiller dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il farfouille beaucoup. Je finis de boire ma tasse de chocolat chaud en attendant. Quand il revient, je vois qu'il tient un gros carton dans ses bras. Il le pose sur la petite table basse en verre entre nous. Il s'assoit sur le canapé d'en face.

- Regarde, tu te souviens?

Me souvenir de quoi? Il me montre le carton avec un signe du menton. Il faut que je regarde dedans? Je descends du fauteuil pour me mettre en tailleur au niveau de la table basse et je regarde dans le carton. C'est le petit Jésus et toute sa famille! Ça alors! Papa a tout gardé? D'un coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des étoiles pleins les yeux. Je revois maman les placer à côté du sapin et tonton Jiraya en train d'essayer de mettre la Vierge Marie dans la petite maison, sauf qu'il avait les doigts trop gros.

- C'est toi qui a peint ces santons.

- "S-santons"? C'est quoi?

- T'es stupi- …

… Bien sûr, j'ai deviné la fin de la phrase de papa.

- Les santons, ce sont ces petites poupées, Naruto, qu'il me dit en souriant.

C'est ça, le plus beau des cadeaux. Papa qui me sourit. Son sourire, ça me rend trop content! Tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a comme un feu d'artifice en moi. Et j'en pleure, tellement il est beau ce sourire et tellement le feu d'artifice est magnifique. Y'a pleins de grosses gouttes qui tombent sur le petit Jésus.

- N-naruto? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Ri-rien! Merci! Merci papa!

Je vois plus rien à cause de toute l'eau devant mes yeux. C'est tout flou. Je me lève quand même en continuant de brailler et j'essaye d'avancer vers papa. Je me cogne contre le fauteuil, mais j'y arrive. J'y arrive. Papa, j'arrive à l'atteindre. Enfin, après tout ce temps! Je le prends dans mes bras. Je crois que j'en aurai jamais assez. Papa me serre fort aussi. Même si je pleure beaucoup, je peux voir la neige qui continue de tomber par la fenêtre du salon.

On a pleuré longtemps comme ça. Comme disait maman, "il fallait que ça sorte". Ça m'a vraiment fatigué mais c'est pas grave, c'est les vacances. Et puis, jamais je n'aurais changé ce moment.

* * *

Je sens qu'on me gratte la tête. Avec un peu de mal, j'ouvre les yeux. C'est papa qui est en train de me gratter la tête. J'avoue que ça me fait un peu bizarre. Si je n'étais pas parti chez Sasuke il y a deux jours, peut-être que jamais papa ne m'aurait gratté la tête aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre. Je sais qu'une personne normale se dirait qu'il y a un problème mais en fait, je préfère profiter du moment présent.

- Tu fais comme maman.

- Oui, je me souviens que tu aimais bien ça.

- J'aime toujours, que je lui dis avec un grand sourire.

Il me sourit aussi.

- Allé, réveilles-toi. Y'a une surprise qui t'attend en bas.

Une surprise? Encore? Je veux dire, hier a été une grosse surprise déjà. Je me redresse en me frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être? Papa dit qu'il redescend et que je ferais mieux de me dépêcher. D'accord. Je vais me dépêcher. Je me rends compte que j'ai dormi avec les vêtements de Sasuke. J'espère qu'il se rendra pas compte qu'ils sont tout froissés quand je les lui rendrai. Je sors de ma chambre et descends les escaliers, comme un escargot. C'est que je suis pas encore très réveillé, en fait. J'entends le bruit de la machine à café en passant devant la cuisine. Au fait, elle où cette surprise? Papa il m'a pas dit! J'ai peur de le déranger, alors je demande pas. La maison est pas si grande que ça, je la trouverai bien, cette surprise. Je vais voir dans la pièce la plus proche, c'est à dire le salon et je crois que je l'ai déjà trouvé, cette surprise.

- Sasuke?

Sasuke est chez moi, à huit heures du matin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? En m'entendant, il relève la tête et me salue.

- Tiens, enfin levé la marmotte?

Je rougis un peu. C'est tard, huit heures du matin? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le voir fait devenir mon ventre tout bizarre. Je me souviens du bisous qu'il m'a fait hier en me raccompagnant. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ici? Chez moi, c'est moins grand que sa super maison! J'aime beaucoup ma maison, hein! Mais il faut bien le dire, chez Sasuke c'est mille fois plus grand! Je suis sûr qu'il s'y est déjà perdu un jour! Papa revient avec deux petites tasses de café et un bol de chocolat chaud. Pour moi? Décidément, je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire.

- On a eu une petite conversation avec Sasuke pendant que tu dormais encore. Et… j'ai appris qu'apparemment tu lui as révélé pas mal de choses en ce qui nous concerne…

Sasuke lui a dit? Non! Maintenant c'est sûr! Papa va recommencer à me détester! Ça se voit dans ses yeux qu'il est pas content! Je bredouille un peu. J'essaye de m'excuser. Je veux pas qu'il soit fâché!

Alors que je pensais qu'il a allait me dire que j'étais juste un attardé, papa me sourit.

- Je peux te dire que ton ami m'a passé un sacré savon. Je me demande même comment ça se fait que tu te sois pas réveillé!

Sasuke a un peu rougi sur le coup. C'est bizarre de le voir rougir, mais je trouve que ça lui va bien. En plus il s'accorde assez bien avec la chaussette rouge accrochée à la cheminée, derrière. Tiens? d'ailleurs, depuis quand qu'elle est là la chaussette? Je lève un peu la tête et je vois qu'au pied de la cheminée, il y a tout plein de décoration déposé en bazar. Papa a dû voir que j'avais l'air un peu étonné.

- Je les ai sorti hier soir. Je me suis dit que quand on en aura le courage, on pourra s'atteler à la décoration de Noël… qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

Papa a l'air un peu gêné quand il me parle. C'est vrai qu'après tout ce temps sans vraiment nous parler, ça doit encore lui faire tout bizarre à lui aussi. Pour le rassurer, je fais un grand oui en souriant le plus que je peux. Il a l'air soulagé maintenant. Comme si je pouvais dire non! Moi j'adore trop Noël! Et tout décorer avec papa, ça va être cool! Cool… ça me fait penser que Sasuke aussi est là avec nous.

- Est… est-ce que S-sasuke peut décorer avec n-nous?

Sasuke, qui était en train de boire son café, s'étouffe à moitié avec en m'entendant. Papa paraît juste un peu étonné. Sasuke me regarde avec de grands yeux, puis il fixe papa. On attend tous les deux une réponse.

- Bien sûr, si Sasuke accepte, naturellement.

À mon tour, je regarde Sasuke et j'essaye de lui envoyer pleins de pensées positives! Je sais pas si ça a vraiment joué un rôle mais il accepte.

- Bah ouais, pourquoi pas. J'en profiterai aussi pour reprendre mes vêtements avec lesquels t'as apparemment dormi… J'espère qu'tu fouettes pas trop…

- Q-que j-je fouette? M-mais Sasuke, avec quoi? J-j'ai pas de fouet…

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Ça, ça veut dire que j'ai encore dit quelque chose d'idiot.

- P'tain…, il marmonne en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. "Fouetter", ça veut aussi dire "puer"… et "puer", au cas où, ça veut dire "sentir mauvais"… on sait jamais avec toi…

- Oh…

Je savais pas qu'il existait des expressions aussi bizarre. Il faut que je retienne, si je veux pas lui faire trop honte! Déjà que Sasuke veut bien être vu avec moi, il faut pas qu'en plus il soit trop embarrassé.

- Bon allé, c'est pas l'tout d'être bête, mais tu me fais pas visiter?

Faire visiter ma maison à Sasuke? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je lui montrerai une pièce de chez moi. Je hoche la tête et je l'invite à me suivre, ce qu'il fait. Je monte les escaliers, en stresse. Être seul avec Sasuke, maintenant, ça me rend… nerveux. C'est vraiment bizarre, j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à hier. Sasuke m'a embrassé. Je pensais que ça ne m'arriverait jamais. En plus, c'était Sasuke! Mon héros. Le seul, avec Sakura, qui a fait attention à moi, à qui j'étais. Je sais pas si on peut comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment même, mais… c'est comme une petite tornade avec pleins d'émotions.

- Au fait, Naruto… ta pote là, avec ses cheveux roses…

- Sakura?

- Ouais, Sakura, c'est ça… vous êtes proches?

- Mmmh… Sakura c-c'est ma meilleure amie!

Il rigole.

- Ouais, j'aurais dû m'en douter… vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble vous deux!

- Oui, Sakura a t-toujours était gent-tille avec moi.

On monte les escaliers. Il y a un petit temps de pause où Sasuke a l'air de réfléchir. Moi, si j'avais la tête dans les nuages comme ça pendant que je monte des escaliers, j'aurais déjà raté une marche. Alors même pour monter des escaliers, il est cool Sasuke.

- Tu devrais peut-être l'inviter, non?

On est arrivé en haut des marches.

- Hein? Sa-sakura?

- Ouais.

C'est vrai qu'elle serait contente, puisqu'elle est amoureuse de Sasuke. _Amoureuse de Sasuke_… Encore une fois, je repense à hier. Si Sasuke m'a embrassé sur la bouche, est-ce que ça veut dire que d'une certaine façon, j'ai trahi Sakura? Ça me met un coup de stresse là. Mais d'un côté c'est vrai que ça me ferait très plaisir si elle venait. Je nous vois déjà en train d'accrocher des boules colorées sur le sapin, tous les trois. Enfin, tous les quatre, avec papa. Oh! Qu'est-ce que ce serait bien! Ça me fait penser aux familles décrites dans les livres de Noël que maman me lisait. Ça se finissait toujours sur de jolies scènes, avec toute la famille réunie. Il ne manquerait que toi, maman mais je m'en fais pas, je sais que tu es toujours avec moi.

On est arrivé en haut des escaliers.

- Peut-être que Sakura est ch-chez Hinata! V-viens! On va v-voir!

Je me précipite dans ma chambre et vais à la fenêtre. Sasuke m'observe comme si j'étais devenu un peu fou. Je l'ouvre et cri:

- Hinata! Tu es là?

J'attends quelques secondes puis je vois les rideaux de la fenêtre d'en face s'écarter. C'est Hinata. On dirait qu'elle est soulagée de me voir.

- Oh, Naruto, tu es là! Toute le monde dans le quartier a cru qu'on ne te reverrai plus jamais!

- … ah bon?

- Oui! Hier ton père a sonné chez tous les voisins pour savoir si quelqu'un t'avait vu!

- … ah bon.

- Oui! Oh, mais au fait, que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Euh… je voulais sa-savoir si Sakura était ch-chez toi?

Hinata me fait une grand sourire.

- Tu as de la chance! Elle est effectivement à la maison! Attends, je vais l'appeler!

Hinata s'en va en trottinant, me laissant seul avec Sasuke, à nouveau. Ça me fait penser qu'elle a pas posé de questions sur lui. Je le sens venir s'accouder à la fenêtre avec moi. Nos épaules sont collées. Déjà, rien que savoir que Sasuke est dans la même pièce que moi me fait stresser, alors s'il se colle à moi… je vais avoir l'impression que mon coeur va exploser!

- C'est pratique ça, pouvoir communiquer avec ses voisins comme ça, me dit-il.

- O-oui…

Silence. Hinata ne revient toujours pas.

- Naruto… tu sais, pour hier...

_Boum-boum_. Vraiment, mon coeur va exploser. Je deviens tout rouge.

- Si je…-

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!

Merci Sakura. On la voit arriver comme une furie. Puis tout d'un coup, elle reprend l'apparence et les manières d'une princesse. Elle a dû voir Sasuke.

- Oh! Naruto… tu ne me présentes pas?

- Euh… Sasuke te connais déjà…

- Oh!

Et là, elle fait semblant de rougir. Elle m'a expliqué que c'était une technique qu'elle utilisait tout le temps pour "choper" les garçons et que c'était infaillible. Enfin, pas tant que ça apparemment… Sauke n'a même pas cligné des yeux depuis qu'elle est apparue. Un silence un peu tendu s'installe entre eux. Elle doit en avoir marre parce qu'elle se tourne lentement vers moi, un peu contrariée.

- Euh… qu… que voulais-tu?

Tout de suite, je redeviens joyeux! J'espère qu'elle voudra bien!

- J-je voulais savoir s-si tu veux b-bien venir là, m-maintenant , pour faire l-la décor-ration de Noël a-avec S-sasuke, moi et papa?

Son visage s'illumine et elle accepte tout de suite. Chouette!

- Bien sûr! Quelle question! Attends…, je vais vous rejoindre tout de suite, même! Poussez-vous…

Sakura passe sans mal de la fenêtre d'Hinata à la mienne. C'est vrai que les maisons sont vraiment très proches entre elles.

* * *

Sakura pose l'étoile en or sur le haut du sapin avec l'aide de Sasuke qui la porte. Elle est aux anges, ça se voit. Sasuke, lui, se plaint.

- Pfff, pourquoi vous êtes aussi petites, vous les meufs… vous pourriez pas être plus grandes?

Papa a refait du café pour tout le monde. Moi, j'ai fini de mettre les dernières boules. Je vais m'assoir sur le canapé, pas loin pour voir de quoi a l'air le sapin, maintenant décoré. Il est épatant, mais pas seulement. Avec la fausse neige que Sasuke a mis, il est aussi noble. Avec les paillettes et les guirlandes roses de Sakura, il est aussi mignon. Avec les petits cerfs de papa, il est aussi magique. Il est beau, notre sapin… tu trouves pas, maman? Sasuke vient me rejoindre et s'affale à côté de moi.

- P'tain, il déchire ce sapin malgré tous ces trucs roses…

Sakura a l'air satisfaite aussi. Elle se retourne vers nous sûrement pour nous dire qu'elle est contente de notre travail mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche ouverte. Papa doit se demander pourquoi elle s'est figée comme ça et se retourne vers nous également. Lui aussi se fige un instant puis il toussote. Sakura fait une petite grimace et marmonne en nous regardant:

- J'imagine qu'on échappe pas à la tradition… même si c'est deux mecs… qui c'est qu'a foutu ça là?

"Ça là" quoi? Je regarde Sasuke qui me sourit bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu-qui y'a?

Il me montre le plafond de son index. Je lève les yeux et vois une branche de gui. Oh… ça me rappelle maman qui en accrochait partout dans la maison pour qu'elle et papa se fassent des bisous. _Des bisous…_

- Comme l'a dit Sakura, j'imagine qu'on échappe pas à la tradition, hein Naruto?

- Euh… quelle trad-…

J'ai même p as le temps de finir que les lèvres de Sasuke sont sur les miennes. Comme hier, elles sont toutes douces. Sasuke passe son bras droit autour de mes épaules tandis que le gauche s'appuie sur l'accoudoir à côté de moi. En fait, il est tout simplement au dessus de moi, quasiment. Ohlàlà… devant papa et Sakura. D'ailleurs, papa continue toujours de tousser, et Sakura, je peux l'apercevoir avec des étoiles pleins les yeux alors qu'elle faisait une grimace il y avait encore deux secondes.

Doucement, Sasuke décolle ses lèvres des miennes et se recule pour mieux m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Il est beau Sasuke, quand il me sourit comme ça.

Décidément, cette journée est à graver quelque part, dans mon coeur et ma tête.

* * *

**Voilà, c'était le cinquième chapitre! Vous avez aimé? **

**Certains doivent se dire " Bah, elle aborde pas le sujet sensible entre Minato et Naruto? Tous ces mystères à propos de sa mère? " ," C'est bizarre qu'il ait changé d'un coup, comme ça!" …**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas! Tout sera abordé (et peut-être élucidé) dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Je dois avouer que ce chapitre fait un peu guimauve, j'espère quand même qu'il vous a pas trop ennuyé.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera, disons… plus pimenté ^^**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

(*) si quelqu'un pouvez me dire comment ça se fait le lait de poule? J'en ai jamais fait ni goûté de toute ma vie!


	6. Sûr de quoi?

******Bonne journée/soirée !**  


**Disclaimer:**Les personnages que vous allez rencontrer ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Masashi Kishimoto les possède.

**Couple:**Sasuke x Naruto

**Résumé:**Naruto est un enfant assez spécial. Par spécial, on entend "lent". Malgré tout les rejets qu'il subit, il s'accroche et ne perd pas son sourire. C'est par ce blond que la vie du ténébreux Sasuke va commencer à changer.

**Sûr de quoi ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ça fait longtemps que Noël, c'est passé. Ça fait longtemps, mais je me rappelle du bisou de Sasuke. J'en ai pas eu d'autres depuis. En même temps, il était parti en Thaïlande pendant quelques mois. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Sasuke m'a juste dit, « problèmes de famille ». Moi je savais pas qu'il avait de la famille en Thaïlande. Il est Thaïlandais ? Il faudra que je lui demande tout à l'heure ! Parce que c'est aujourd'hui qu'il revient normalement ! Je suis vraiment content ! Je lui ai même fait un cadeau ! J'ai pris une feuille de papier, je l'ai pliée en deux et là où c'est plié, avec des ciseaux, j'ai fait la moitié d'une forme d'un éventail comme ça, quand on déplie, et bah ça fait un éventail en entier ! C'est drôle, hein ? C'est Sakura qui m'avait montré ça une fois. Sauf que elle c'était un cœur. Un joli cœur qu'elle avait colorié en rose, comme ses cheveux. Elle m'avait laissé mettre des paillettes dessus pour que ça brille ! Elle a vu que j'avais vraiment trouvé ça joli alors elle me l'a donné. Maintenant, le cœur est accroché dans ma chambre, en face de ma fenêtre comme ça, quand y'a du soleil, et ben ça brille encore plus ! C'est pas bête, hein ? Je sais que maman, elle aurait été fière !

- Naruto ! C'est l'heure que t'y ailles !

Je me dépêche de finir ma tartine. Et oui, maintenant je peux manger au petit déjeuner ! Depuis que ça va un peu mieux avec papa, j'y ai droit ! Même que des fois, c'est lui qui me fait à manger le matin. Là, c'est moi ! Je suis trop content parce qu'elle est trop bonne ma tartine ! Je l'ai grillée et après j'ai mis du beurre et après, j'ai mis de la confiture ! Par contre, je sais pas si c'est normal qu'elle soit toute noire d'un côté…

Je réfléchis encore à la question quand je sens papa me tirer par la chemise pour me mettre dehors.

- Tu vas être en retard ! Mets toi en chemin, vite ! qu'il me dit en faisant de grands gestes comme si ça allait me donner le pouvoir d'aller aussi vite que le vent.

Mais bon, je cours quand même, aussi vite que je peux.

- Cours Naruto, cours ! que je l'entends crier.

Ça me rappelle quelque chose, ça.

* * *

Je suis en cours, et Sasuke est pas à côté de moi. En fait, il est pas là du tout. Ça fait quand même au moins dix minutes que la classe a commencé. Moi je m'ennui là. Sakura est trop loin devant alors je peux pas lui parler. Enfin, je pourrais mais le professeur m'entendrait et ça, c'est pas _cool_. Et moi, je veux être cool. Comme Sasuke. J'aurais pu en plus ! Parce que si j'avais pu vraiment réfléchir à pourquoi ma tartine était aussi noire de l'autre côté, et ben j'aurais été en retard ! Et là, tout de suite, maintenant, Sasuke est en retard ! Je soupire et je commence à bailler. J'ai la bouche très grande ouverte quand je reçois quelque chose dedans. C'est parti dans ma gorge alors je tousse très fort. Trop fort même, je crois. Tout le monde me regarde parce que je dérange. Je deviens tout rouge. Pas juste parce que j'arrive plus trop à bien respirer, mais aussi parce que je suis gêné. J'aime pas quand tout le monde me regarde comme ça. Je vois Ino qui me fait des signes. Elle me montre une paille et des boulettes de papier qu'elle a sur ses genoux. Oh, je crois que ça vient d'elle.

Pendant tout le temps que Sasuke était pas là, Ino a été encore plus méchante que d'habitude. Même si Sakura a essayé de me protéger, elle arrivait quand même à m'embêter. D'ailleurs, j'ai dit à Sakura que je voulais plus qu'elle me défende, parce que maintenant, on l'embête aussi parfois. Et c'est ma faute. Mais elle continue quand même. J'arrive enfin à recracher la boule de papier. Elle atterrit sur ma table et ça met de la bave partout. Ino commence à rigoler. Elle me pointe du doigt et donne un coup de coude à son voisin qui rigole aussi en me regardant. Je regarde ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre moi, de toute façon ? Y'a des fois, dans mon lit, je rêve que je suis super fort et que j'ai un costume comme Superman et que j'envoie Ino sur une autre planète, comme ça elle m'embête plus. Mais bon, je sais bien que c'est pas possible. Et puis pas trop gentil non plus. Ses parents ils seraient tristes si elle existait plus je pense. Je sens qu'elle me jette d'autres boulettes dans les cheveux. Je passe juste ma main pour les enlever. Encore et encore. D'un coup, j'en sens plus. Je tourne ma tête en fermant les yeux, bah oui on sait jamais si je me prends une boulette dans l'œil ! Mais comme je sens rien, je les ouvre. Je vois Sasuke qui bouche la paille d'Ino avec un doigt. Il se penche un peu pour être face à elle et doucement, il souffle de son côté. Ino se met à tousser super fort ! Elle est toute rouge aussi ! Le professeur Kakashi attrape le bras de Sasuke :

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! Tu es fou ou quoi ? En plus d'arriver en retard, on se permet de foutre le bazar !

- Ah ! Là ça vous dérange ? Quand j'essaye de rendre une certaine justice c'est dérangeant, bien sûr. Mais quand cette blondasse s'amuse à faire chier Naruto en lui envoyant des dizaines de boules en papiers mâchés par ses grands soins, là ça l'est moins ? Je vous suis pas trop professeur, y'aurait-il de la discrimination de votre part ?

Le professeur ne répond rien. Je l'ai même vu baisser les yeux.

- Vas à ta place, Uchiwa.

Sasuke s'assit à côté de moi et sort ses affaires tranquillement. Il me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil avec un petit sourire. Je lui fais un grand sourire moi aussi. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je souris tout seul. Ça me fait trop plaisir de revoir Sasuke ! Et puis en plus, quelle entrée ! Il a pas changé !

C'est enfin la sortie des cours ! Moi j'en pouvais plus. En plus, j'ai même pas beaucoup parlé avec Sasuke parce qu'il était fatigué. Je le suis un peu. J'espère qu'il va dire quelque chose. En fait, comme il est fatigué, j'ai peur de l'énerver si je parle. Donc je préfère qu'il dise un truc avant, comme ça je peux commencer à parler. Je me demande si je me pose trop de questions et si beaucoup de gens sont comme moi, tout le temps en train de penser pour savoir quoi faire ?

- Tu veux passer chez moi ? me demande Sasuke, en me souriant.

- Oui !

J'ai répondu super vite, sans réfléchir. C'est à dire que quand même, j'avais hâte de retourner chez Sasuke moi ! C'est tellement grand et ils sont tous tellement gentils ! Bien sûr, j'aime bien chez moi aussi ! Encore plus maintenant que papa est gentil. Mais c'est si bien chez Sasuke ! Ça le fait rire je crois, que je sois aussi content. Il me donne un coup d'épaule en me disant de me dépêcher. Je me souviens du chemin alors on arrive assez vite. On monte tout de suite dans sa chambre.

- Installes toi, comme d'hab' .

- Oui.

Je m'assois sur son lit. Je sais pas trop quoi faire alors je regarde les photos sur sa commode pas loin. Il était tout mignon quand il était petit !

- J'étais beau gosse petit aussi, hein ? qu'il me fait en clignant un œil.

Il s'est changé. Il a mis un T-shirt mais a gardé son jean qui laisse voir son caleçon, comme c'est la mode.

Pour lui répondre, je hoche la tête. Oui, toujours mignon. Y'a des personnes comme ça qui sont belles tout le temps. Sasuke se laisse tomber sur son lit, à côté de moi. Il pousse un gros soupir.

- Putain qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud en ce moment ! Y'as des moments où je veux me foutre à oilpé !

- … à-à oilp-pé ? C'est quoi ?

- Ben à poil. Tout nu quoi.

- O-oh… professeur Kakashi serait pas très content.

- Haha, c'est vrai ça ! Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre ce vieux con ! Lui et ses livres pornos qu'il lit en cours ! Pas gêné pour un fion celui-là !

Je savais pas que le professeur lisait ce genre de livres en classe, moi. C'est ça que j'aime bien aussi avec Sasuke. Il m'apprend toujours pleins de choses. Que ce soit sur les mots, les gens… J'ai l'impression d'être moins bête du coup et j'aime bien cette sensation.

Il se relève et va prendre son ordinateur portable pour revenir s'allonger après.

- On regarde un film ? qu'il me demande sans vraiment demander en fait.

Il va sur un site où on peut voir des films gratuits. Sasuke connaît tout dès qu'il s'agit de faire des trucs gratuits. C'est cool. Par contre, c'est un peu bizarre aussi puisqu'il a l'argent… Ça commence déjà.

- J'ai mis Jurassic Park ! Ça fait un putain de bail que je l'ai pas vu !

Je crois que je l'avais vu ce film avec maman, avant qu'elle soit morte. Elle a eu très peur même ! Elle demandait à papa de lui cacher les yeux dès qu'il y avait un dinosaure.

- Dis Sasuke, tu pourras me cacher les yeux dès que y'aura un dinosaure ? J''aime pas beaucoup ça moi, les lézards géants.

Il écarquille un peu les yeux puis me fais « oui » de la tête. Il tapote à côté de lui pour que je vienne. Alors je viens. Il glisse son bras sous mon cou et sa main me tient l'épaule droite. Je sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur il va très très vite ! Ça fait trop de « boum » à la fois. J'espère qu'il a pas remarqué. Un gars cool, ça a pas le cœur qui bat vite ! Sasuke pose l'ordi sur ses genoux. C'est un peu loin alors je suis obligé de me mettre plus près de lui. C'est très bizarre je trouve, cette situation.

Ça fait dix minutes que le film a commencé. Dix minutes que la main de Sasuke me caresse l'épaule et dix minutes que ça fait « boum boum boum » sans que ça s'arrête ! J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Mais j'ose vraiment pas bouger. J'ai trop peur pour ça. Parce que, moi, je suis bien quand même comme ça. Même si c'est vrai que le bras de Sasuke sous mon cou, c'est pas très confortable. Je veux enfin me mettre à bouger mais d'un coup, la main de Sasuke vient me cacher les yeux.

- Hop, un tyrannosaure !

Un tyranno-quoi ? Bof, je m'en fiche un peu, j'aime pas ça de toute façon ! En plus, je préfère sentir l'odeur de la main de Sasuke. Je sais pas pourquoi mais, je me pose plus trop de questions parce que je sais pas si je pourrai être aussi proche de Sasuke encore une fois. Alors je profite. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et je respire plus fort pour mieux la sentir. Elle sent si bon ! Ça sent bon le parfum !

- Tu sniffes ma main ou quoi ?

- …. Euh… e-elle sent b-bon!

- Hinhin… ouaaaiiis, je sais ! C'est Abercrombie, le parfum pour homme. Il sent bon, hein ?

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas. Oh oui, oui ! Il sent très bon même. Ça sent Sasuke, quoi.

- Sens là, ça sent plus, qu'il me dit en me montrant son cou.

Alors là, si je suis pas tout rouge, je sais pas de quelle couleur je peux être ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on me dit ça ! Il me fait un petit signe de tête pour que je vienne le renifler. Il veut que je le renifle ? Bon, bah… quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Je m'approche un tout petit peu et je sens. Très fort. Tellement que j'en ai le nez qui pique ! En me voyant me frotter le nez avec les larmes aux yeux, Sasuke rit très fort. « C'est pas drôle », que j'ai envie de lui dire. Mais mon nez me pique trop fort.

- Ahahaha ! Je t'ai pas dit de me sniffer comme un junkie non plus !

C'est quoi un « junkie » d'abord ? Une race de chien ? Je demanderai plus tard à papa si on peut en avoir un dans ce cas. Je suis toujours en train de me frotter le nez quand Sasuke commence à se calmer un peu. Il pose sa main sur son ventre pour arrêter de rigoler. On dirait un peu un ours comme ça. C'est mignon je trouve. Sasuke en gros nounours ! Ça pourrait être pas mal, non ? Je commence à me demander si ça s'arrêtera de piquer un jour quand je sens une autre main sur mon nez.

- Laisse moi t'aider, me dit Sasuke.

Je le vois s'approcher tout doucement. Il me regarde en même temps. On dirait qu'il me prend pour un petit chaton. Qu'il m'observe pour voir s'il me fait peur ou pas. Sa bouche se pose sur mon nez. Ah… c'est tout chaud. J'aime bien, mais je trouve ça bizarre d'aimer ça justement. Et là, il me mord le nez ! Et j'aime encore plus ! Ohlàlà, c'est pas normal ce qu'il fait Sasuke, là ! Ça va trop vite ! Je comprends pas ! Déjà que je comprends pas grand chose très vite d'habitude, alors là ! Je sens un truc tout mouillé sur mon nez maintenant. La langue de Sasuke. Je suis sûr que là, tout de suite, je suis plus rouge que rouge ! Et Sasuke doit le voir ! Et c'est pas cool ! Mais qu'est-ce qui est cool ? Je sais plus, moi ! J'avais même pas vu mais Sasuke est au-dessus de moi. Il me caresse le front et souffle sur mes cheveux. Je sais pas si c'est parce que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait ça mais, j'ai tous pleins de frissons partout ! Des frissons à la tête, dans le dos, aux bras, aux jambes, au ventre ! Partout ! Sasuke me regarde toujours mais, il a plus vraiment les mêmes yeux. Ils ont l'air absorbés ceux qu'il a maintenant. Un peu comme quand moi je vois des Râmen. Ça me fait peur mais en même temps, je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer. J'ai peur que si je le pousse, il voudra plus être mon ami. Alors je fais rien. Alors il continu. Ses yeux bougent beaucoup dans tous les sens. Je crois qu'il me regarde tout entier. Il m'embrasse. Comme à Noël. Mieux qu'à Noël. Et il fait des bruits bizarres en même temps, comme s'il grognait un peu. Pas très fort, mais je l'entends quand même. Il continu de me faire un bisou mais en même temps, ses mains bougent partout sur moi. Y'en a une qui me fait des guilis dans le dos et l'autre… je crois qu'elle enlève les boutons de ma chemise. Je respire plus vite. Je veux que ça s'arrête et en même temps, non. Je sais presque plus ce que je dois penser.

Ouhlàlà.

Sasuke vient de me lécher l'oreille. Et j'ai eu encore plus de frissons. Sasuke se colle complètement à moi et y'a des choses bizarres qui se passent chez lui et chez moi. Je me sens honteux. J'ai l'impression que c'est sale de ressentir ça. Moi… moi je sais pas ce que c'est ! J'aimerai vraiment que maman soit là. Enfin, pas là, ici ! Mais qu'elle me dise ce qui se passe. Je le vois enlever son T-shirt et il le balance je sais pas où. Il enlève le mien aussi. Je le laisse faire. J'ai trop peur de faire quoique ce soit de toute façon. Et j'ai pas envie de mal faire ou de le mettre en colère et qu'après, il pense que je suis un nul. Il me regarde toujours avec ces yeux qui ont l'air de vouloir me manger. Il me fait un petit sourire en coin comme il sait si bien les faire. Faut pas oublier qu'il est cool, Sasuke. Il se penche pour mordre l'oreille. Quand c'est pas le nez, c'est l'oreille donc. J'essaye d'apprendre, peut-être qu'il voudra que je fasse pareil un jour. J'espère que ça arrivera pas avant longtemps ! Il me mord longtemps et après un petit moment, il s'arrête et me fais un bisou sur le front puis il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tu l'a déjà fait ?

Fais quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ? De quoi qu'il parle ? Je sais pas mais pour pas qu'il pense que je suis débile, je lui dis « non ». Et puis je sens que c'est ce que je dois répondre

- T'es sûr de vouloir le faire?

Je sais toujours pas de quoi Sasuke parle. Faire quoi ? C'est pas grave, je vais dire « oui ». Je hoche la tête, pas sûr du tout. Il sourit et je le vois fouiller dans son jean. Il sort un petit carré en plastique qu'il déchire en s'aidant de ses dents.

Mais sûr de vouloir faire quoi?

* * *

**Oui bon, je sais… la suite n'apparaît que maintenant et en plus le chapitre n'est pas très long (c'est pour vous laisser sur votre faim).**

**Alors, pour ma justification : j'avais moins le temps, il s'est passé des choses, je n'avais pas trop le moral et je ne voulais pas vous chier un truc pire qu'un navet.**

**Alors, j'espère que cette humble suite vous a tout de même fait plaisir :)**

**Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai la suite mais j'essaierai d'être moins longue mais le chapitre, lui, le sera plus !**


	7. Avec lui

******Bonne journée/soirée !**  


**Disclaimer:**Les personnages que vous allez rencontrer ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Masashi Kishimoto les possède.

**Couple:**Sasuke x Naruto

**Résumé:**Naruto est un enfant assez spécial. Par spécial, on entend "lent". Malgré tout les rejets qu'il subit, il s'accroche et ne perd pas son sourire. C'est par ce blond que la vie du ténébreux Sasuke va commencer à changer.

**Avec lui**

Il fait très chaud dehors. Si chaud qu'en fait, ma glace c'est devenu de la soupe. Mais c'est bon quand même. Sasuke est assis à côté de moi. On est sur un banc, dans son jardin géant. Il regarde le ciel. Je fais comme lui. Le soleil donne vraiment chaud. Je me demande comment ils font les oiseaux. J'aurais pas la force, moi, de voler quand il fait comme ça dehors ! Pourquoi ils finissent pas rôtis ? En même temps, j'aimerais pas trop me prendre un poulet rôti sur la tête tous les jours. Ce serait bizarre. Je sens Sasuke qui pose sa main sur la mienne. Elle est toute chaude aussi. Tout en continuant à regarder le ciel, il me dit :

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, tu sais.

- Mais… je… je…

- Tu n'as rien dit. Naruto… je me suis senti mal tu sais. J'ai cru que j'allais commettre l'irréparable.

Je me tais. J'ai honte. Tellement honte. Moi, au début, je savais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire Sasuke. Et puis, c'était bien mais ça faisait peur en même temps. Je connais pas tout ça, moi… Je suis pas aussi cool que lui. J'ai trop honte pour parler.

- Tu te rends compte ? J'ai lu de la peur dans tes yeux ! Tu peux pas savoir le choc que ça m'a fait et à quel point j'étais mal à l'aise.

Ça me pique le cœur ce que Sasuke me dit. Je l'ai mis dans une mauvaise position. C'était pas voulu. Je pensais pas que c'était mal. Moi, je voulais juste que Sasuke soit content. Parce que… parce que moi je suis content, si Sasuke est content aussi. Vraiment. Mais je vais pas lui dire ça quand même ? Si ? Je veux pas qu'il soit encore mal à l'aise à cause de moi. Je suis bête ! Bête ! Bête ! Bête ! Très beaucoup stupide. Les gens ont raison.

- Enfin… heureusement que je me suis arrêté. Je ne t'ai pas traumatisé au moins ? Ça va ?

Je fais non de la tête. Sasuke est trop gentil avec moi.

- J'aurais pas voulu que ta première fois se passe comme ça, par un besoin primaire de ma part. C'est important tu sais, une première fois…

- J-je… je vou-voulais qu-que tu sois con-content, Sasuke…

Sa main se resserre sur la mienne. Il soupire très fort. Il ferme les yeux et se pince le nez avec son autre main. Il soupire encore et me regarde.

- Jamais. Jamais tu dois te forcer pour le plaisir d'une autre personne. En tout cas pas pour des choses comme ça. C'est très intime tu sais, ces affaires là. Tu vas le regretter plus tard si tu te forces. Même si tu aimes cette personne à qui tu veux faire plaisir, c'est d'abord à toi que tu dois penser. Les gens ne méritent pas toujours qu'on se sacrifie pour eux, tu sais. Ils ne te le rendent pas forcément. Il y en a même qui se jouent de toi. Et ça fait très mal quand tu découvres que la personne qui t'est chère ne t'apprécie pas forcément autant que toi tu l'apprécies.

Il me laisse comprendre ce qu'il dit. Ça me fait bizarre que Sasuke me dise ça. C'est pas comme ça que je le voyais. Mais j'aime beaucoup ce côté là. C'est beau.

Il continu.

- Tu ne dois changer pour personne. Personne à part toi. Sinon tu finiras par te faire du mal. Et tu sais qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, hein ? Je te le dis Naruto, parce que j'en sais quelque chose. Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres inutilement, alors je te mets en garde pour que tu fasses attention à l'avenir. Je veux pas te voir un jour avec le cœur en petits morceaux ! Ah, ce serait pas un cadeau hein ! Parce qu'après, ce sera moi et Sakura qui allons devoir le recoller !

Il me frotte les cheveux en rigolant. Je souris. Mais je suis un peu triste aussi. Sasuke a eu ce genre de problème avec quelqu'un ? Ça veut dire qu'il a déjà eu beaucoup de chagrin alors ? J'ose pas trop lui demander. Je voudrais pas qu'il se souvienne de choses triste. Il est tellement mieux quand il sourit !

- Ahlàlà ! Regarde ! T'en fous partout !

Ah, c'est vrai. Ma glace a coulé par le cornet. Sasuke nettoie mon jean avec une serviette puis il échange sa glace avec la mienne. Elle est toute givrée sa glace. Il a vraiment le dont de choisir les glaces !

- Pfff… t'es vraiment un assisté parfois !

J'adore quand Sasuke me taquine. Je me sens plus proche de lui ! Et j'adore être assis avec lui, sur le banc de son jardin. Regarder le ciel, tranquillement. Avec lui. C'est si agréable.

* * *

Je suis sur mon lit. Je repense un peu à ce que Sasuke m'a dit. Je dois pas changer ? Pour personne ? Même pas pour lui ? Mais moi je veux changer ! Vraiment ! Je veux plus être comme je suis. Aussi bête. Ce que je veux, moi, c'est être fort comme Neji, courageux comme Sakura et cool comme Sasuke. Je serais parfait, non ? Papa pourrait enfin être fier de moi et maman aussi, avec ses anges. Si j'étais comme eux, plus personne serait gêné d'être avec moi. Ino arrêterait peut-être d'être méchante avec moi.

Je soupire et me roule en boule sur le côté. Je ressemble aux dessins des choses qui vont devenir des bébés qu'on voit dans les livres de sciences. Je voudrais rêver d'être normal mais j'y suis jamais arrivé. À chaque fois je rêve de trucs bizarres. Jamais j'ai rêvé d'être comme tout le monde alors que c'est tout ce que je veux. Souvent, je rêve que je suis sur une plage, à la mer. J'ai jamais été à la mer, c'est pour ça que c'est amusant quand j'en rêve ou quand je m'imagine y être ! Comme je connais pas, je peux imaginer ce que je veux, comme je veux. Un monde et un moment rien qu'à moi. Quand je suis à la mer, je suis bête, comme je le suis dans la vraie vie. Mais comme c'est mon monde, c'est comme si c'était normal d'être débile parce que dans ce petit monde, personne se moque de moi ou me regarde avec des yeux tristes ou curieux. C'est pas que ça me gêne quand les gens me regarde avec ces yeux. Ça prouve que certaines personnes sont sensibles, pas comme à l'école. Alors oui, je rêve de la mer, encore et encore. Je rêve que je sais nager aussi bien que Lee, un camarade de classe que je peux sauter comme les dauphins et que je bois dans une noix de coco. Tout ça, Sakura l'a déjà fait. Mais elle a pas l'air excitée plus que ça quand elle m'en parle. Moi je trouve qu'elle en a de la chance ! Je sais que beaucoup de personnes ont sûrement déjà bu dans une noix de coco sur un transat au bord de la plage, mais pour moi, c'est vraiment trop génial de faire ça ! Ohlàlà, j'imagine même pas comment j'aurais l'air cool ! Ce qu'ils en ont de la chance ces gens… Quand je serai plus grand, j'espère que je pourrai le faire !

Sakura, elle, m'a dit que plus tard, elle voudrait s'éclater ''comme une bête '' dans des clubs ou je sais pas quoi et boire jusqu'à tomber dans le coma. La première fois, je lui ai dit que je pouvais lui ramener des bouteilles d'eau si elle avait si soif. Elle a juste rigolé très fort en me tapant dans le dos et me disant que j'étais trop drôle. Je crois que je sais pourquoi maintenant. Elle devait parler des mêmes boissons que chez Sasuke quand il a fait sa petite fête. J'aimerai bien d'ailleurs, qu'il m'invite encore à un truc comme ça, c'était cool. Mais sans Deidara, ce serait mieux. Il m'a fait un peu peur et c'était vraiment bizarre quand il me touchait partout !

Je pense encore un peu à la mer. Juste encore un peu avant de m'endormir.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, je me sens bizarre. Un peu comme si j'étais vide. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Normalement, je me sens pas comme ça quand je me réveille ! Je suis même tout content parce que y'a une nouvelle journée qui commence ! Je crois que j'ai juste envie de voir Sasuke. C'est la première fois que ça me fait ça… Y'a des fois où Sakura me manques mais, pas comme ça. Ça me donne mal à la tête de chercher pourquoi.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois qu'il fait très moche ! C'est dommage. Je me demande si Sasuke m'aurait proposé de me promener dehors avec lui… On aurait peut-être mangé une autre glace ensemble ! Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… SASUKE ?

Je deviens tout rouge. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense tout le temps à Sasuke ? C'est pas normal ! Oh non, je veux pas être encore moins normal que maintenant ! Je me frappe la tête avec mon poignet. Fort. Si je suis encore plus bizarre, papa va sûrement re me détester ! Vite, vite ! Il faut que je me brosse les dents. Je cours très vite vers la salle de bain. Je cours si vite qu'en fait, j'ai oublié d'ouvrir la porte et je me cogne. Fort. Ça fait mal mais c'est pas grave. Il faut juste que je pense plus à Sasuke. Je me lève. J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne mais ça va. Il faut que je me brosse les dents, je serai occupé et donc je penserai plus à Sasuke !

Ah, enfin ! Le lavabo ! Je tiens ma brosse à dents comme un sauvage et j'attrape le dentifrice. Mon cœur bat si vite et je tremble tellement que j'appuie trop fort sur le tube et de la pâte gicle par terre. Je veux nettoyer mais je marche dessus. Je glisse vers l'avant. Si vite ! Tout se passe si vite ! Je sens juste que j'ai vraiment très mal à la lèvre. Je vois un peu de sang sur le lavabo. Ah… j'ai dû me cogner encore une fois. Je me brosse les dents. Enfin, je vais plus penser à Sasuke. Ça pique. Fort.

Ça marche pas. Je pense toujours à Sasuke. Même plus. Je sais plus quoi faire. J'ai mal. J'ai envie de pleurer. Ça pique trop. Je veux Sasuke. Tout à coup, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et papa arrive en courant. Il me voit, assis par terre comme les gens sans argent dans la rue. Avec du sang sur les lèvre qui coule partout. Et j'ai peut-être un bleu à la tête aussi.

- Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce passe ? J'ai entendu un énorme bruit ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu saignes ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre à te brosser les dents alors que tu saignes comme une fontaine !

Il s'avance vers moi, encore tout étonné mon papa. Il s'accroupit en face de moi et me regarde partout. Il tire sur ma lèvre. J'ai très mal mais je dis rien. Il faut rien dire quand on a mal. Sinon on passe pour une ''tapette'', disait papa. Il fait une grimace et me frotte un peu le dos en me demandant comment je me suis fait ça.

- J-je suis t-t-tombé…

- Oui merci, j'avais deviné mais comment ? En faisant un tel bouquant en plus !

- …

- Naruto… dis moi. Je vais pas te crier dessus…

Papa me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ils ont changé, ses yeux. Ils sont plus tous froids comme avant. Je les trouve plus vivants. Je peux pas mentir aux yeux de papa. Mais en même temps, je veux pas le décevoir non plus. Si je lui dis que je pense tout le temps à un garçon, il va trouver ça bizarre, non ?

- C'est… c'est S… Sakura.

- Mh ? Comment ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? qu'il me demande.

- N-non… pas vraiment… S-Sakura, elle est t-t-tout le t-temps dans m-ma tête !

Papa a un grand sourire ! Je me demande ce qu'il a compris. Il même l'air tout content et il peut pas s'empêcher de rigoler tout seul.

- Ihi…ihihihi…. Iiiihihihihihihi ! Mais c'est simple mon fils ! Tu es… A-MOU-REUX !

Amoureux… Ça ressemble à ''amour''. Ça veut dire que j'aime Sasuke d'amour ? Mais moi, moi j'aime tout le monde d'amour ! Si on n'aime pas d'amour, alors on aime pas du tout !

- Mais papa, je suis aussi amoureux d-de toi mais je pense pas à t-t-toi tout le temps…

- Aïe, ça fait mal, qu'il pleurniche. Non… Naruto. Euh… amoureux ça veut dire aimer au point de vouloir être tout le temps avec cette personne. Avoir envie de lui faire des bisous, des câlins… tout ça, tu vois ?

Si je vois ? Mmmmh… je réfléchis. Oui, c'est vrai. J'aimerai bien faire plus de bisous à Sasuke… OH ! Que ? Non ! C'est… c'est pas possible ! Je peux pas penser à Sasuke comme ça ! C'est un garçon comme moi et les garçons ne vont pas avec les garçons ! On va me trouver encore plus attardé si on apprend que je pense à Sasuke… comme ça.

- T-tu veux dire q-q-q-que je pense à Sasu- euh Sakura, comme toi tu pensais à m-maman ?

Il y a un silence.

- P-pardon ! Pardon papa ! J'aurais pas dû parler de…-

- Oui. C'est ce que je veux dire. Tu penses à elle comme moi je pense à ta maman. À la seule différence que pour toi, il est possible que tu la prennes dans tes bras et que tu l'embrasses. Alors profites en !

Mon papa me frotte la tête et me soigne les lèvres. Je suis tellement étonné que je sens pas que ça pique. Alors, moi, je suis amoureux de Sasuke, un garçon ? Papa doit se tromper. J'ai peut-être mal expliqué mais en même temps, je sais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre. Parce que c'est vrai, Sasuke est tout le temps dans ma tête. Papa se lève et me dit de me dépêcher parce que sinon je vais être en retard en cours. Alors je me dépêche, mais je fais plus attention maintenant ! Déjà qu'on va voir que j'ai un bobo à la lèvre, il faudrait pas que je me fasse mal autre part, sinon je vais avoir l'air de ceux qui se font taper par Neji après les cours.

Ça y est, je suis prêt. Papa me dit de faire attention avant de partir mais je l'entends pas vraiment. Maintenant j'ai trop peur de voir Sasuke. De voir ses yeux. Ses yeux noirs comme les cailloux qu'on prend pour faire du feu… ah oui, comme du charbon.

Oh non, je pense encore à lui. C'est pas normal ! Naruto, t'es pas normal ! Je cours. Je cours très vite ! Comme il faut que je me concentre pour courir sans tomber, je pense plus à Sasuke. Je voudrais courir et plonger dans l'eau de la mer et me laisser couler. Couler tout au fond, dans l'eau bleu foncée de la mer comme j'ai vu sur les photos.

Mais je sais que si je fais ça, Sasuke me…

BAM !

Aïe, je me suis cogné. J'entends des gens qui rigolent autour de moi. Et y'a une voix que je reconnais. Ino.

- Pfffhfff ! Nan mais vous avez vu ce bouffon ? Quel attardé, j'vous jure !

Et elle s'en va en rigolant avec ses amies. Je me suis cogné à un poteau juste devant mon école… J'ai mal à la tête. Pff, si je me fais pas mal chez moi, c'est à l'école. Heureusement que Sasuke m'a pas vu.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous par terre ?

Sasuke !

- Euh… je, euh… je ch-cherche une p-pièce !

- Ah… tu veux qu'je t'aide ?

- N-non ! C'est bon, j-j'ai trouv-vé ! que je lui dis en me relevant.

Sasuke fronce ses sourcils. Je suis sûr qu'il me prend pour un gros débile. J'en ai marre d'avoir l'air toujours aussi bête devant lui.

- Allé, viens ! On va être en retard en cours si on se dépêche pas un peu !

Mais il dit jamais rien. Il reste gentil avec moi. Je suis content qu'on soit ami ! Il me donne un coup d'épaule pour que j'avance alors je le suis, tout content ! C'est pas si grave si je pense tout le temps à lui, non ?

* * *

Je m'ennui… Je demande à Sakura combien de temps il reste. Elle a l'air gêné !

- Shhh ! Parle pas si fort ! Même le prof t'as entendu ! qu'elle dit en me tapant dans le pied.

Ouch… c'est vrai que tout le monde nous regarde. J'ai vraiment dû parler fort. Mais c'est pas ma faute à moi si je m'ennui !

- Pour votre gouverne, Mr. Uzumaki, vous devez encore subir cinq minutes de cours.

Ah oui, Mr. Orochimaru m'a vraiment entendu ! Il reprend son cours avec sa voix de serpent. Pas beaucoup d'élèves aiment Mr. Orochimaru, vous savez ! Mais moi, moi j'l'aime bien ! Il est avec moi comme il est avec tout le monde ! Avec moi, il est pas plus « gentil » ou pas plus méchant ! Il change pas devant ma débilité et j'aime bien ça ! Ça me donne vraiment l'impression d'être comme les autres ! Je cherche Sasuke du regard. Il est tout devant et il dort sur sa table, devant Mr. Orochimaru. Il fait tout le temps ça et ça le gêne pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il est cool… Moi j'aurais peur de me faire gronder. Je crois que Mr. Le professeur doit avoir l'habitude maintenant. Mais si moi je me mettais à faire ça…

DRING !

Oh oui ! Je suis trop content ! Ça a sonné ! Je balance toutes mes affaires dans mon sac et je sors tout de suite mais j'attends quand même Sakura et Sasuke à la sortie ! Ils arrivent et tout de suite je leur saute dessus.

- Oulà, t'es un peu surexcité toi… qu'elle me dit Sakura en reculant.

Sasuke sourit.

- C-comme les c-c-cours sont finis on p-peut faire q-quelque ch-ch-chose tous les t-trois !

Sakura se gratte la tête.

- Aah, désolée Naruto, j'ai un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, moi… une prochaine fois ?

Je suis un peu triste, mais je lui dis que ça ne fait rien, que c'est pas grave. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais bien voulu me promener un peu avec Sakura parce que ça fait longtemps quand même. Je lui fais un grand sourire et je la regarde partir. Elle a l'air contente.

Je regarde Sasuke, puisqu'il y a plus que lui à regarder. Je sais pas trop quoi dire… je repense à ce matin. Ohlàlà, je suis tout rouge alors je regarde le sol et je trace des dessins par terre avec mon pied.

- Tu veux qu'on se promène tous les deux ?

Je lève les yeux. Il me sourit encore. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un feu d'artifice dans tout mon corps ! Même que j'ai envie de crier et de sauter tellement que je suis content ! Je hoche la tête très vite, et plusieurs fois pour être sûr que Sasuke comprenne que c'est un oui !

Il rigole et me donne un coup d'épaule pour me dire de le suivre.

On marche depuis au moins vingt minutes et on parle un petit peu. Je sais pas où on va. Il m'a juste dit que c'est un endroit joli où il m'emmène. Je marche un peu derrière lui. J'ai pas envie qu'il voit que je suis tout cramoisi, c'est trop pas cool. Là il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

- Regarde, on va descendre cette pente.

S'il le dit. J'essaye de descendre sans tomber mais mes jambes et mes bras ne bougent pas comme je voudrais qu'ils bougent. J'ai l'air d'un fou tellement je suis pas coordonné. C'est la honte, devant Sasuke en plus. Je suis en colère contre moi et j'ai envie de me cogner très fort la tête contre un truc mais là c'est sûr que j'aurais l'air bizarre…

- De l'aide ?

Sasuke a posé une main sur mon épaule. Je sais pas pourquoi je réponds rien. Il a vu que j'avais du mal. Sasuke me fait un clin d'œil et prend ma main pour que je sois sur mes deux pieds, comme j'aurais dû l'être normalement. Je baisse les yeux. Pfff, Naruto… même pas tu peux descendre une pente. Je veux lui dire merci mais là, d'un coup, je vole ! Sasuke m'a soulevé et maintenant je suis dans ses bras.

Bah alors là pour être cramoisi je le suis ! Maman, est-ce que papa il t'a déjà pris comme ça dans ses bras ? J'ose pas regarder Sasuke et il dit rien en plus. Il continu juste à descendre. Je ferme les yeux. Je sais pas si je suis content ou gêné.

Je crois que j'ai dû les fermer longtemps parce que Sasuke me repose et me dit qu'on est arrivé.

- Regarde comme c'est beau.

J'aimerai bien avoir les yeux collés pour la vie et je les ouvre quand même. Des bambous. Partout. Des bambous partout ! Et ils sont tous grands en plus ! Plus grand que ma maison ! Et ils ont des feuilles en plus ! Je savais pas que ça avait des feuilles un bambou…

- T'as vu, j't'ai emmené dans une forêt de bambous. J'ai toujours trouvé cet endroit magnifique. Je suis pas trop du genre sensible ou toutes ces conneries là mais j'dois avouer que j'ai adoré cet endroit la première fois que j'y ai mis les pieds. Je pensais le montrer à personne mais bon, tu fais exception.

-…

- J'espère que tu te sens honoré !

- …

- …

Je regarde par terre. Il y a des feuilles et de l'herbe partout. C'est joli. Mais je comprends pas.

- P-pourquoi tu m-me montre ç-ça à m-moi ? T'as p-p-pas p-peur vu que je s-suis un attardé ?

Sasuke me regarde de haut en bas.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'est vrai que j'ai pensé que t'étais un bouffon. Mais j'ai vite vu aussi que tu étais une personne admirable qui mériterait plus de considération de la part des autres. Tu es un peu bizarre aussi, c'est vrai… mais qui ne l'est pas ? Les autres le cachent, c'est tout. Ils veulent rentrer dans le moule, être comme tout le monde. Les gens comme ça, je les trouve tristes et ennuyeux à mourir. Toi, tu respires la joie de vivre et tu ne baisses jamais les bras et ça, c'est des qualités qui se font de plus en plus rare chez les gens de nos jours. T'es pas un raté ni un attardé. Je t'aime bien Naruto, voilà pourquoi j'te montre cet endroit. C'est pas un jardin secret, hein ! Mais j'ai remarqué que personne ne venait presque jamais ici, alors c'est cool et posé.

Moi ? Moi je suis pas un raté ? Je pense à Neji qui m'a toujours dit que si, j'étais un raté et que je le resterai toute ma vie. Je dois croire qui moi ? Parce que Sasuke, c'est presque le seul qui m'a dit ça alors que les autres pensent comme Neji. Ça veut dire que beaucoup pensent comme Neji. Mais moi j'aimerais bien croire Sasuke… AAAAH ! Je sais plus. Je sais plus rien, moi.

Sasuke rigole.

- On dirait que ton cerveau surchauffe ! Allé, arrête de réfléchir et viens !

Sasuke prend mon bras. On va se poser à côté d'un bambou et on s'assoit sur un tas de feuille. Les bambous ils sont si grands qu'en fait ça fait beaucoup d'ombre et on est bien.

Sasuke s'amuse à ramasser des feuilles et à faire je sais pas trop quoi avec.

- Regarde. Si tu fais une fente dedans avec ton ongle et que tu souffles dedans ensuite, ça fait comme un sifflement !

Il me montre. Il met ses lèvres contre la feuille et souffle doucement dans le trou qu'il a fait. J'entends un son tout doux. C'est si joli. En plus, y'a pas un seul bruit parce que y'a que nous deux ! On dirait que je suis dans un rêve ! Sasuke continu de souffler. Il arrive même à faire une mélodie avec ! Mon cœur bat. Fort. J'ai envie de lui dire que je suis content qu'il soit mon ami ! Je me pince les lèvres. Fort. Je dois faire une tête vraiment « chelou » parce qu'il s'arrête et me regarde.

- Mercitrèsbeaucoupsasuke !

- Hein ?

- M-m-m-m-merci !

Hiiii ! Je l'ai dit ! Je respire vite, et fort.

Sasuke me regarde avec ses yeux tout noirs. Il s'approche tout doucement et colle son front contre mon front. Il caresse mes joues. Je pense plus. Je crois que je suis devenu un coquillage. J'arrive plus à penser.

- Ferme les yeux…

Je ferme les yeux. Il m'embrasse. Cette fois, on est pas sous la neige. Non, on est sous pleins de bambous géants et il fait beau mais c'est aussi bien que sous la neige.

Il m'enlace. Fort.

* * *

**Ahem… oui, j'avais un peu disparu de la circulation.**

**Il faut dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre de ma petite histoire.**

**Mais voilà, je suis de retour et je vous poste la suite ! **

**J'espère que ma fiction vous plaît toujours autant ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises !**

**À très bientôt !**


	8. L'éléphant qui pleurait

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages que vous allez rencontrer ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Masashi Kishimoto les possède.

**Couple**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Résumé**: Naruto est un enfant assez spécial. Par spécial, on entend "lent". Malgré tout les rejets qu'il subit, il s'accroche et ne perd pas son sourire. C'est par ce blond que la vie du ténébreux Sasuke va commencer à changer.

_L'éléphant qui pleurait_

_._

_._

_._

C'était si bien que j'y pense encore. Tous ces bambous. C'était très joli. Mais le plus joli, c'était Sasuke. Il m'a fait un bisou en plus. Mais y'a quand même des trucs que je comprends pas trop… c'est pas bizarre pour deux garçons de se faire des bisous ? Même moi je sais ça. Et Sasuke qui est si cool, il s'en fiche ? Quand je repense au bisou, je suis tout content et j'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons partout dans le ventre qui me font des guilis mais j'ai peur. Oui, j'ai même très peur. Parce que je sais que c'est pas normal. Et je me rappelle avoir entendu papa dire que c'était dégueulasse. Et il appelait les gens comme ça, des « putains de tarlouzes » et d'autres noms, mais je m'en souviens pas trop…

J'aime beaucoup Sasuke, mais j'ai pas envie que papa ne m'aime plus encore une fois. C'était vraiment trop triste avant et je suis content que maintenant on soit heureux tous les deux.

Je sais pas trop ce que je suis sensé faire. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke ferait ? Pfff, je sais pas du tout. Peut-être que comme je suis pas très intelligent, je devrais laisser Sasuke s'occuper de tout ça ?

Je pense à ça encore longtemps, mais je sais toujours pas qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors j'arrête de penser.

Réfléchir c'est pas fait pour moi de toute façon, c'est trop dur. Je verrai bien après. En plus, si ça se trouve, et bah peut-être qu'un jour Sasuke il voudra plus de moi. C'est déjà arrivé quand j'étais plus petit que y'en ait qui jouaient avec moi puis après qui voulaient plus.

Je regarde mon plafond et puis je pousse un gros soupir.

Maiiiiis… pourquoi tout est toujours trop compliqué comme ça ?

J'allais faire couler de l'eau pour prendre un bain pour arrêter de penser à tout ça mais papa entre dans ma chambre d'un coup, pas content du tout. Il a une feuille à la main. Une feuille que je croyais avoir jeté tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Naruto ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas fait voir ça avant ? que papa me demande pas très content.

- J-je sais p-pas ce que c'est…

Je lève les yeux vers papa pour voir s'il me croit.

- Si tu veux faire disparaître quelque chose Naruto, évite de confondre la poubelle avec la corbeille pour le linge sale…

Ben il me croit pas. Je suis vraiment trop stupide. C'est vrai que j'ai jeté ça dans un truc pour les vêtements sales. Mais pourquoi j'ai pas vu avant que j'avais pas jeté au bon endroit ? Je me frappe la tête avec les mains.

- Je suis b-b-bête, t-trop b-bête !

- Shhh shh shh ! Arrête de te frapper la tête comme ça, enfin !

Papa baisse mes mains.

- T'enlever des neurones en te cognant la tête comme ça ne te rendra pas plus intelligent. Et ce n'est pas le problème ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que ton école organisait un concours de jeunes talents ?

- …

Papa me fixe. Il attend une réponse. Mais je dois répondre quoi, moi ? Je trouve, pour une fois, que c'est assez évident.

- Alors ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Ben papa… j-j-j'ai p-pas de ta-talent moi…

Papa dit rien. Il baisse juste les yeux et regarde le sol un moment. Puis il re-regarde la feuille toute froissée de partout.

- On ne te l'aurait pas donné cette feuille, si on pensait que tu n'avais pas de talent, si ?

Papa me fait un grand sourire qui monte jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Allé, viens !

Il me prend le bras et on descend au salon. Il me pousse sur le canapé et lui il s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face.

Je comprends pas bien. Je lui ai dit déjà que j'avais pas de talent. Il me le disait aussi avant.

- Écoute moi bien mon petit ! Tu as du talent ! On ne l'a pas encore trouvé, c'est tout ! Bon, peut-être que tu peux pas cracher du feu comme le mec qu'ils ont pris pour faire l'affiche du concours, mais c'est pas bien grave ça ! Allé, réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien faire d'abord ?

Je dois chercher mon talent ? Ça se cherche, ça ? Ça se cherche dans ce que j'aime bien faire ?

Je regarde papa, comme pour être sûr qu'il va bien. Il a toujours son gros sourire. Je veux pas qu'il soit triste alors je réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que j'aime bien faire…

- J-j'aime bien s-s-siffler dans d-des f-feuilles…

- Siffler dans des feuilles, que papa répète. Euh… oui, pourquoi pas… mais encore ?

Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Mmmh… quoi d'autre ? Je sais pas moi. À part dormir et être avec Sakura et Sasuke, je sais pas trop ce que j'aime bien faire, moi… Avec Sakura parfois on joue au ballon tous les deux… mais bon, c'est pas cool ça.

Je pense. Je pense tellement que j'ai mal à la tête maintenant. Je sais qu'avant, quand maman pouvait encore me toucher et me parler, elle me chantait beaucoup de chansons. Parfois à travers la salle de bain quand je prenais un bain, c'était trop bien. Ou même quand on se promenait tous les trois avec papa. Mais j'ai toujours préféré quand maman chantait pour que je fasse dodo. J'essayais de chanter avec elle. C'était toujours la même chanson. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et c'était en anglais. Maman était très douée en anglais. Elle me faisait parfois écouter cette chanson quand ça passait à la radio et j'aimais trop la mélodie. Mais je suis un peu triste, parce que je sais pas les paroles.

- Alors ? dit papa en me regardant, tout excité.

- B-ben… j'aime bien chanter je p-pense.

- Chanter ?

- Oui, chanter comme maman.

Papa ne dit rien. Il pose sa main sur ma tête et refait un sourire mais moins grand que l'autre, juste un beau sourire.

- Chanter… c'est bien ça, chanter. C'est vrai que ta mère chantonnait tout le temps. Et bien alors, tu pourrais donc peut-être chanter à ton concours ?

Je baisse les yeux et deviens tout rouge ! Chanter ! Mais je sais même pas parler normalement sans m'arrêter sur chaque mot ! Alors chanter…

Je regarde papa et je fais non de la tête. Non, les gens se moqueraient encore plus de moi. Et Sasuke aura sûrement trop honte après et il voudra plus être mon ami. Et Sakura aussi elle voudra plus. Papa me regarde, pas content. Je regarde par terre. Il peut pas comprendre, papa. Il est pas attardé comme moi. Il sait pas ce que ça donne quand je chante. Moi je sais. On dirait un goéland qu'on étrangle. Oui, oui. Un goéland qu'on étrangle. Je sais pas trop c'est quoi un goéland mais c'est Ino qui m'a dit ça une fois. Alors ça doit être vrai. Un peu vrai au moins.

Papa me regarde. Il a les mains sur les hanches.

- Y'a pas de « non » qui tienne !

« Pas de « non » qui tienne »…

- Tu vas chanter, et je vais t'aider ! On s'entraînera ensemble ! Je suis pas un si mauvais chanteur, je pourrai peut-être t'apprendre quelques trucs !

Papa va m'aider ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis tout content à cette idée ! Parce que avant, papa il m'aidait jamais. Même pas pour les devoirs. Mais là, il veut qu'on chante ensemble ! Peut-être qu'il va enfin être fier de moi ? Je lui fais un grand sourire pour qu'il voit toutes mes dents !

- D'accord papa !

Papa me frotte la tête.

- Attend, je vais chercher mon ordinateur pour que tu choisisses une chanson !

Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé et j'attends. J'essaye de me rappeler la chanson que maman me chantait tout le temps. Je pense très fort pour arriver à la retrouver ! Ah ! Ça y est, je me souviens de la musique au début.

Papa revient avec son ordinateur. Il tape sur pleins de touches et toute sa musique s'affiche sur l'écran.

- Tiens, vas-y écoute et choisis la chanson que tu veux !

- M-mais je sais déjà ce que j-j-je v-veux !

- Oh ? C'est quoi ? qu'il me demande mon papa.

- B-ben je s-sais pas les p-p-paroles mais je p-peux ch-chanter un p-peu l'air d-du déb-but…

- Très bien, je t'écoutes.

J'ai un peu honte. J'ai peur de chanter comme un goéland étranglé. Mais il faut bien, sinon papa pourra pas trouver la chanson. Alors je commence à chantonner. J'espère qu'il reconnaîtra… Papa écoute. Il fronce les sourcils. Il fredonne avec moi. Il reconnaît !

- Je vois très bien quelle chanson c'est…, qu'il me dit en souriant. Ta mère la chantait souvent…

Je fais « oui » de la tête ! Papa s'en souvient !

Il pianote sur son ordinateur. La chanson que je veux se met à jouer. Tout d'un coup je me sens un peu triste. Ça me rappelle beaucoup maman. Elle serait contente, je crois, si elle savait que j'allai chanter sa chanson préférée.

Ça y est, je vais participer au concours des jeunes talents !

* * *

Quand j'arrive à l'école le lendemain, tout le monde parlait de qui allait faire quoi. Je vais m'asseoir à un banc et je sors une feuille. Papa m'a écrit les paroles de ma chanson. Il m'a dit de tout le temps réviser les paroles dès que je peux. Alors c'est ce que je fais. C'est un peu dur de lire. Déjà parce que je lis mal mais aussi parce que papa écrit mal. Mais bon, j'y arrive quand même. Je balance ma tête, j'ai la musique qui m'habite. Je chante les paroles tout bas. Y'a beaucoup de vers que j'arrive pas à prononcer d'un seul coup. La chanson est pas si longue, j'ai de la chance. Mais pour moi c'est quand même assez difficile.

Je suis presqu'à la fin mais on me donne un gros coup derrière la tête. Je tombe par terre à genoux. Ma feuille ! Où est ma feuille ? Je la cherche et la trouve derrière moi. Je veux la ramasser mais une grosse chaussure vient de l'écraser.

Je lève les yeux. C'est le pied de Neji.

- Coucou mon gros, je t'ai manqué ? me dit Neji avec un sourire vraiment moche. Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

Il ramasse la feuille. Ses yeux vont de gauche à droite pendant qu'il lit.

- Hey… mais je connais…

Il me jette un œil. Son regard me fait peur.

- Pourquoi t'as ça ? T'avais l'air d'être à fond en plus en lisant ça…

Je regarde le sol. J'ai pas envie de lui dire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'embête encore et encore. Même Ino ne m'embête pas autant que lui.

- Naaaaan ! Me dis pas que tu vas…

Je mords mes lèvres.

- Si ?! Oh putain j'y crois pas ! Tu t'es dit que t'allais participer au concours ?!

Il rigole très fort. Trop fort. Ses copains arrivent. Ils veulent sûrement savoir ce que l'attardé de service a encore pu faire. Je veux me relever mais Neji me repousse et je retombe.

Il cri à ses amis que je vais chanter une chanson et qu'il faut absolument pas rater ça. J'ai envie d'être méchant et de le taper partout. Maintenant tout le monde sait que je vais chanter et ils vont tous attendre mon tour le jour du concours. Neji continu à crier partout, j'en profite pour me mettre debout. J'ai l'impression que tout le sang qui est dans mon corps est chaud. D'un coup, tout va très vite. Neji est par terre. Ses copains et d'autres gens dans la cour me regarde. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé ? Je regarde mes mains. J'ai les poings serrés et mes bras tremblent. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive. Je me suis jamais senti aussi… aussi énervé.

- T-t-t'es un g-gros co-connard !

Même mes mots, je les contrôle plus.

Neji a les sourcils tellement levés qu'on dirait qu'ils vont décoller de son front. Je crois que j'aurais pas dû faire ça. Oh… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Maintenant c'est sûr que je vais finir dans les poubelles de l'école. Il faut que j'aille en classe, il a pas le droit de me frapper devant les professeurs ! Je veux bouger, mais j'y arrive pas. Neji, lui, se relève très vite. J'ai même pas le temps de penser que sa main est déjà autour de mon cou. Il serre fort et ça me fait mal. Il est très, très en colère.

- Espèce de sale petite merde ! T'as osé poser tes mains sur moi ?

Je vois son autre main se lever. Ohlàlà, je vais me prendre un coup… Je ferme les yeux. Puis j'attends. J'attends encore. Rien. J'entends un froissement. Je rouvre les yeux. Neji a un petit sourire. Il a toujours la main levée mais c'est un papier qu'il me jette. Ma feuille. Toute en boule.

- Pffff… je vais pas abîmer mes belles mains pour toi. En fait, je devrais même te dire « merci », tu m'as donné une idée…

Il me lâche et s'en va avec ses copains qui me regardent mal. Me dire « merci » ? Quelle idée est-ce qu'il a eu ? Grâce à moi en plus ? Je ramasse ma feuille. Ça sert à rien de me poser des questions. Neji est trop tordu pour moi.

Quand j'ai pas reçu le coup que je croyais qu'il allait me donner, je pensais que c'était Sasuke qui était venu me sauver, encore. Mais non. Je regarde autour de moi. Les gens rentrent en classe. Pas de Sasuke. Peut-être qu'il en a marre de devoir aider un débile comme moi tout le temps et qu'il vient plus en cours ?

Je l'ai pas revu depuis le bisou. Je deviens tout rouge ! Stop, stop, stop ! Pense pas Naruto, pense pas !

La sonnerie sonne mais j'entends pas. Je suis occupé à penser de ne pas penser ! Mais je sens qu'on m'attrape le bras.

C'est Sasuke qui vient d'arriver. Il m'entraîne en courant.

- Vite, on va être en retard !

Mon Sasuke est là.

* * *

C'est la sortie des cours. Je range vite mes cahiers. Sakura est déjà en train de partir. J'ai pas pu beaucoup lui parler aujourd'hui. On était pas à côté et en plus elle disparaissait souvent pendant la récréation. Alors vite, je mets tout dans mon cartable et je cours vers elle. Je lui fais même peur. Elle sursaute.

- Naruto ! Fais attention ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Dé-désolé Sakura ! Mais tu p-p-partais enc-core ! On s'est p-pas p-p-parlé aujourd'hui !

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

- Ah oui… désolée, j'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui… faut que j'y aille !

Elle part. Normalement Sakura me sourit aussi quand je lui fais un beau sourire comme ça. Elle est un peu bizarre, je trouve…

Sasuke arrive dans mon dos. Il me donne un petit coup d'épaule pour me dire d'avancer. Alors j'avance.

- Sakura elle n-nous a pas t-t-trop p-parlé auj-jourd'hui…

Sasuke hausse les épaules et continu de marcher.

- Les filles, tu sais… cherche pas trop à les comprendre…

Oui mais bon… c'est quand même ma meilleure amie Sakura. Normalement si je suis pas à côté de Sasuke, je suis à côté d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui elle s'est mise à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. Et Sasuke est obligé d'être devant, et moi, j'aime pas trop être devant avec certains professeurs… et aujourd'hui, c'était que des professeurs sévères. Bon, peut-être qu'elle pensait juste à autre chose.

Je rattrape vite Sasuke. On marche à côté sans se parler. Ça me gêne pas si c'est lui. Il me regarde et me sourit. Ça, ça me gêne. Je deviens tout rouge. Il rigole.

- Il paraît que tu vas chanter une chanson demain ?

- O-oui… je vais p-p-participer au con…

Hein ? Demain ?

Sasuke hausse les sourcils.

- C'est d-d-demain ?!

J'ai crié tellement fort que je l'ai fait reculer de peur !

- Euh… ouais, c'est demain… du moins si je sais encore lire les dates… me dis pas que tu savais même pas quand le concours avait lieu ?

- J-je pensais q-que c'était p-plus t-t-tard…

J'ai beaucoup chanté avec papa mais… je pensais que j'avais plus de temps. Mon cœur commence à faire pleins de bonds.

- Hey ! Panique pas comme ça ! Je suis sûr que ça va aller ! qu'il me dit Sasuke.

Sasuke me tire par l'épaule et me fait m'asseoir sur un banc. Je sens ses mains chaudes sur mes joues. Ses pouces me caressent.

- Il faut pas que t'aies peur comme ça ! Je suis sûr que tu t'es bien entraîné ! C'est d'ailleurs une bonne chose que tu y participes. Sincèrement, j'aurais jamais cru que tu t'inscrirais ! Alors t'imagines même pas la surprise quand j'ai entendu que tu allais chanter ! Franchement, c'est trop cool !

« Trop cool » ? Moi ? C'est moi qui suis trop cool ? Sasuke a dit que j'étais trop cool ? C'est pas possible…

- C-c'est c-cool que j-je ch-ch-chante d-demain ?

- Carrément ! Tu sais, y'a pas beaucoup de personnes qui oseraient ! Moi par exemple, je sais pas du tout chanter…

- Moi non plus, que je lui dis. Je s-s-sais qu-qu'on va se m-m-moquer de moi.

- Tu t'en fous des autres ! Y'aura toujours des rageux de toute façon et puis je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Je suis pas très convaincu. Je vois déjà comment ça va se passer. Neji et Ino seront les premiers à faire des blagues sur moi. Je crois que Sasuke voit bien que je suis encore inquiet parce qu'il soupire.

- Bon, tu me laisses pas le choix…

Je comprends pas trop ce qu'il veut dire. Sasuke prend une grande respiration et me regarde. Je sais pas si je rêve ou non, mais… mais les joues de Sasuke sont un peu roses. Sasuke le mec trop super cool rougit ?

- _You and me together, through the days and night ! I don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright ! People keep talking, they can say what they like ! But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_ !

Sasuke chante. Je comprends pas trop bien ce qu'il dit mais… je comprends bien qu'il chante. Pour moi, et pour moi tout seul. Pour moi, il chante aussi bien qu'un chanteur. J'ai vraiment du mal à savoir si je rêve ou pas. Le soleil lui fait un visage tout brillant et le vent fait flotter ses cheveux. Woah… Sasuke il est encore plus cool. Je savais pas que c'était possible. Je reste bien assis et je le regarde chanter. Je comprends pas pourquoi il dit qu'il chante mal. Moi j'ai l'impression d'entendre une sirène… en garçon.

- … _No one, no one, no one ! Can get in the way of what I feel for you… you… you… can get in the way of what I feel for you_…

Je le fixe la bouche grande ouverte.

Sasuke se gratte la tête. Il tousse un peu.

- Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça !… et ferme la bouche !

Fermer ma bouche ? J'y arrive pas. Je vois que jamais je pourrai être aussi cool que Sasuke. Mais je suis pas si triste parce qu'il veut bien montrer sa_ coolitude_ devant moi. Et pour moi, ça vaut tous les meilleurs gâteaux que maman aie jamais fait!

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est moi qui vais la fermer alors…

Sasuke s'approche doucement. Son nez touche le mien. Là je suis trop paniqué. Je ferme la bouche pour avaler ma salive.

- Ah non ! C'est trop tard pour la fermer maintenant…

Sasuke me prend le menton. J'ai les yeux tous ronds ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Pourquoi il fait toujours des trucs comme ça ! Je sais pas comment je dois réagir, moi ! Il me tire vers lui et m'embrasse. Encore. Sur un banc du petit chemin qui va jusqu'à chez moi. J'entends un accordéon. C'est vrai qu'on est pas très loin du port. Il y a un marin qui a pour habitude de jouer de l'accordéon tous les jours. Même que parfois je l'entends de chez moi. On peut deviner qu'il joue depuis un bateau qui navigue parce que j'entends le son qui s'éloigne. La musique est belle.

Je sens une main derrière mon cou. Sasuke m'embrasse encore plus fort. Il me fait aussi des bisous sur les joues et puis sur le front. On dirait qu'il a le regard perdu.

- Pfiou… si je me contrôlais pas…

Hein ? Pourquoi il dit ça ? Il a arrêté ses bisous et me relève. C'était agréable. Je veux que Sasuke m'embrasse encore et encore. Mais je peux pas lui demander ça. C'est un peu bizarre. Il me sourit et on reprend la route, tranquillement, avec le son de l'accordéon qui s'éloigne.

Sasuke me laisse devant chez moi et me dit à demain. J'ai vraiment peur pour demain. Il va falloir que je chante beaucoup avec papa ce soir.

Je pose mon cartable sur le canapé et je ressors ma petite feuille. Elle est toute froissée à cause de Neji. Je comprends pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi. Je sais que je suis pas très intelligent mais, Chôji aussi est pas très intelligent ! Mais lui, on lui donne pas de claques, on le frappe pas ! Mais d'un autre côté, il parle quand même normalement et quand il court, il court comme une personne normale.

Pffff, je m'en fiche moi maintenant ! J'ai Sasuke et Sakura et c'est eux les meilleurs !

Tout content, je lis et relis les paroles. Je vais chercher l'ordinateur de papa et je mets la chanson pour chanter avec. J'arrive à chanter presque toutes les paroles sans m'arrêter à chaque mot ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'y arrive ! Peut-être que je devrais chanter un peu plus ? Je parle peut-être mal mais apparemment, avec de l'entraînement, je peux chanter comme tout le monde ! Je suis impatient qu'il arrive ! Justement, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer ! C'est mon papa qui rentre avec pleins de sacs de courses dans les bras. Il en a même un à la bouche…

- Nawuto ! Wiens, argh ! Wiens b'aider un peu ! Aoutch !

Hein ? Je penche ma tête sur le côté et je me repasse la phrase de papa en tête. Mmmmh… non, j'ai pas compris.

Il soupire fort et lève les yeux au ciel. Je sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussi à balancer le sac qu'il avait dans la bouche pile sur le canapé.

- Aide moi ! Prends le sac, là ! On va déposer ça dans la cuisine ! J'ai fait les courses pour la semaine !

Ah ! L'aider ! Oui, là je comprends mieux ! Vite, vite ! Plus vite ce sera rangé, plus vite je pourrai lui montrer mes progrès !

Quand tout est rangé, je prends papa par le bras et je lui crie de venir dans le salon. Il me sourit et secoue la tête en soupirant. Il voit que je suis tout content.

Il s'assoit près de moi. Je prends l'ordi et je chante avec la musique. Je suis totalement dedans. J'ai l'impression de sentir tous les instruments partout dans mon corps. Oui, je sais, c'est pas très normale, hein ? Peut-être que c'est un truc d'attardé… mais pour une fois, c'est plutôt _cool_.

Je me suis pas arrêté une seule fois ! J'ai dit tous les mots sans bloquer ! Tous ! Papa a les yeux tous ronds. Il fait même semblant de se nettoyer les oreilles avec son doigt.

- Ais-je bien entendu ? Tu as tout chanté sans buter sur un seul mot ?

Je fais « oui » de la tête ! Je suis très fier de moi !

- Ta mère serait si fière de toi, fiston. Moi aussi je le suis.

Il lève les bras au ciel et crie :

- YOUHOUUUUUUUU ! MON PETIT NARUTO PEUT CHANTER COMME UN PRO ! Allé ! On chante tous les deux maintenant !

Papa remet la musique et on chante. On chante tous les deux et on se balance sur le canapé. Quand j'y pense, y'a juste quelques mois seulement, j'aurais jamais cru que je chanterai un jour comme ça avec mon petit papa. On est heureux maintenant.

On a chanté longtemps ensemble. Comme je suis fatigué et que demain c'est un jour important, je suis allé me mettre dans mon lit. Papa monte me dire bonne nuit mais avant de redescendre, il me dit qu'il a une surprise pour moi.

- J'avais totalement oublié ! J'ai acheté des places en avance pour visiter le zoo pas loin d'ici, pour demain après le concours de ton école ! Je sais que tu as toujours voulu y aller… Il paraît que c'est les éléphants les plus intéressants ! Un de mes amis affirme avoir déjà vu l'un d'entre eux pleurer ! Je te met ton ticket dans ton sac d'école.

Une visite… au zoo ? Papa m'avait toujours dit non avant. Il disait que ma débilité me ferait passer pour un animal et qu'on me mettrait en cage. Ça me fait drôlement plaisir ça. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement je suis content. C'est que ça fait beaucoup pour une soirée ! Mais comme je suis fort maintenant, je pleure pas et je dis un grand merci à papa !

- M-m-merci p-papa !

- Haha ! De rien, ça me fait plaisir ! Prends pas cet air si sérieux quand tu remercies quelqu'un, enfin !

Papa me frotte les cheveux et s'en va.

Non, en fait c'est trop. Je pleure. Mais je souris aussi. Merci papa.

* * *

Ça y est, c'est le grand jour. Je suis déjà à l'école. Y'a une grosse estrade en bois au milieu de la cour. C'est tout simple dis donc, comme mise en scène. Y'a beaucoup de gens qui arrivent. On me tapote l'épaule. C'est Sasuke. Il me fait un sourire comme je les aime.

- Alors ? Pas trop la frousse, héhé…

Je lui fais une grimace.

- N-n-n-n-n-non !

- Ouah… t'as bégayé plus que d'habitude ! Hahahahaha !

Je suis vexé, alors je lui tourne le dos. J'ai déjà assez peur comme ça, moi !

- Oh allé ! Je déconne, t'inquiète ! Je comprends que tu stresses ! C'est normal. Mais tu vas tout déchirer.

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Mais pourquoi il est aussi cool ? C'est pas juste. J'espère qu'il va aimer ma chanson, mais surtout comment je chante. Ça a été difficile pour moi.

- J-je vais t-t-tout dé-déchirer !

- Ça c'est le bon esprit !

Sasuke me coince contre lui et me frotte la tête. On rigole mais quelqu'un nous pousse.

- Oh, le bouffon et son garde du corps !

Encore Neji.

Sasuke fronce les sourcils. Je crois que Sasuke aime encore moins Neji que moi. Il me lâche et se met devant moi pour faire face au méchant Neji.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le travelo avec ses longs cheveux de princesse ?

- Tsss… fais attention à ce que tu dis, Uchiwa !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Ou plutôt essayer de me frapper ? T'aurais pas oublié la raclée que je t'ai foutu à notre première rencontre ?

Je peux sentir les dents de Neji qui grincent ! Il a la mâchoire qui tremble et ses poings sont serrés. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait frapper Sasuke, il a juste soupiré et… souri.

- J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries. Je préfère me concentrer sur le concours, vous allez adorer ma prestation ! Surtout toi Naruto. D'ailleurs, je passe juste avant toi ! Ciao les bolosses !

Il part vers la scène avec ses copains.

Sasuke a toujours les sourcils froncés et il me regarde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « surtout toi Naruto » ?

Mh ? Ben je sais pas moi. Je hausse les épaules.

Sasuke plisse les yeux. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Moi j'ai pas trop fait attention à ce que Neji a dit. Sasuke me prend par la main et on va s'installer avec les autres élèves devant la grosse scène.

Le spectacle a commencé et en fait, y'a pleins d'élèves qui participent ! Et en plus, ils ont tous fait des super trucs !

J'ai de plus en plus peur. J'ai peur que les autres pensent que je suis nul alors que tous ceux qui passent sont super forts. Professeur Kakashi vient sur scène après chaque numéro pour dire qui est le suivant à passer. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir mon cœur quand soudain, j'entends le nom du plus cool de tous. Sasuke.

Sasuke ?!

Je le regarde. Il me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. Cool. Toujours cool.

Il monte sur scène, les mains dans les poches. J'entends pleins de filles qui rigolent comme des dindes en regardant Sasuke. Lee, qui doit apporter le matériel qu'il faut pour chaque participant, arrive et donne deux gros bouts de bois à Sasuke et un espèce de liquide. Sasuke allume le bout des deux gros bâton avec du feu et il boit le truc que lui a donné Lee. Ça doit pas être très bon vu la tête qu'il fait. En plus, en fait je crois pas qu'il ait bu le truc parce qu'il a les joues toutes gonflées. Très vite, il reprend son air cool.

On attend tous ce qu'il va faire. D'un coup, Sasuke lance les deux bâtons en l'air et il les rattrape en croix et il crache ce qu'il a dans la bouche.

Une boule de feu géante apparaît ! Elle est tellement grosse que je sens la chaleur alors que je suis presque au dernier rang. Woah… on dirait le soleil. Si, si ! Il ressemble un peu à ca le soleil ! Je l'ai vu dans des magasines, et il ressemblait à la grosse boule de feu de Sasuke.

Là, tout de suite, Sasuke, il est plus cool. Non… il est… plus que ça. Tout le monde le regarde comme moi. Tout le monde voit que Sasuke, il est plus que cool.

Toutes les filles crient son nom. J'imagine que je suis à la place de Sasuke et que c'est mon nom que les filles crient. Mmmh… non, ça n'arrivera jamais. Sasuke descend de la scène et va vers les toilettes au fond de la cour. Sûrement pour se nettoyer la bouche.

Professeur Kakashi revient sur scène et regarde la liste des participants. Il a toujours l'air ennuyé ce professeur.

- On peut applaudir bien fort Sasuke Uchiwa pour sa magnifique prestation ! Et laissons place maintenant à… Neji Hyûga !

Tout le monde applaudit. Je vois Neji devant qui se lève. Il monte pas tout de suite sur la scène. Il regarde derrière lui. On dirait qu'il cherche quelqu'un. Il me voit et me fixe. Oh… c'est moi qu'il cherchait. Il me fait un petit sourire pas très rassurant puis il monte sur la grande estrade.

Je comprends pourquoi tout à l'heure Sasuke se posait des questions. Je crois que Neji va encore me faire une méchante blague.

Lee arrive avec un micro et Neji lui donne un CD. Tout le monde attend que Lee le mette en route.

Une musique commence à jouer. Il y a pleins d'élèves qui l'encourage. Cette musique… on dirait…

Je regarde Neji. Il me regarde aussi, toujours avec son petit sourire.

Cette musique, elle ressemble à la mienne, en un peu différente. Il commence à chanter.

_« These ideas are nightmares to white parents_

_Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings_

_Like whatever they say has no bearing, it's so scary in a house that allows_

_no swearing_

_To see him walking around with his headphones blaring_

_Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care_

_He's a problem child_

_And what bothers him all comes out, when he talks about_

_His fuckin' dad walkin' out_

… _»_

Neji, il a pris une chanson qui ressemble à la mienne. C'est presque la même musique qui joue en fond. Mais pourquoi ? Je le regarde rapper. Tout le monde est avec lui. C'est vrai que ça doit être dur de rapper. Et lui, il y arrive très bien. Il chante quelque chose de plus dur que moi, sur une musique prise de la mienne. Les gens… les gens ils vont croire que j'ai voulu faire comme lui.

« _(C'mon), sing with me, (sing), sing for the years_

_(Sing it), sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, (c'mon)_

_Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away... _»

Là, les paroles sont les mêmes que dans ma chanson. Neji arrive à bien les chanter.

Sasuke revient. Il voit que je suis pas très bien alors il se dépêche.

- Naruto ?

- Il… c'est… ch-chanson…

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- C'est m-ma chans-son… p-p-presque…

Sasuke observe Neji puis me regarde.

- Quoi ? T'allais chanter du Eminem ? qu'il me demande tout éberlué.

- N-non… moi ça s'appelle A-Aerosmith… Dream On…

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillent. Il devient rouge.

- Cet espèce de petit con ! C'est ça qu'il manigançait ! Mais comment il a su ?

- Hier… i-il a v-v-vu qu-que je ch-chantais ça…

Je lève les yeux vers Sasuke. Il est en colère mais je vois de la pitié dans ses yeux. De la pitié pour moi. Mais je veux pas qu'il ait pitié. Sasuke a toujours pitié de moi à cause de Neji. C'est de sa faute. Il m'a volé la seule chose que j'arrivais à bien faire. Je suis en colère. Comme hier. Et j'aime pas ça. J'aime pas être comme ça. Neji me rend mauvais. J'ai envie de tout casser.

« ...

_Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in their lives_

_Till they sit and they cry at night wishin' they'd die_

_Till they throw on a rap record and they sit, and they vibe_

_We're nothin' to you but we're the fuckin' shit in they eyes_

_That's why we seize the moment try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and hold it_

_Cause we consider these minutes golden_

_And maybe they'll admit it when we're gone_

_Just let our spirits live on, through our lyrics that you hear in our songs and we can... _»

Tout le monde chante avec lui. Tout le monde lève les bras pour lui. Tout le monde l'applaudit. Tout le monde l'aime.

Il est content. Il me fixe. J'entends tous ces applaudissement et ça… ça me rend comme… malade. Je suis malade de fureur. Il a fini. Neji descend de la scène, toujours en me regardant.

- On peut applaudir Neji Hyûga qui nous a montré sa parfaite maîtrise de la langue anglaise ! En rappant qui plus est ! Et maintenant, j'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ! Applaudissez.

Les gens applaudissent. Mais dès que les élèves voient que c'est moi, que c'est l'attardé qui avance vers la scène, tout se fait plus silencieux. On m'entend même monter les marches.

J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, de me rouler par terre en pleurant. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? En plus, je le vois partir hors de l'école. Il s'en va directement. Il sait que je vais pas y arriver, c'est pour ça qu'il perd pas son temps.

Lee me demande mon CD. Je lui donne, mais j'en ai vraiment pas envie.

Il y a cinq minutes, je voulais vraiment chanter et montrer à Sasuke à quel point j'avais travaillé très, très dur pour arriver à tout bien chanter. Maintenant, j'ai envie de vomir et de disparaître.

La musique commence. Je vois déjà beaucoup de visages qui se tordent. Ils ont déjà compris que c'était la même musique. J'ouvre la bouche parce qu'il faut bientôt commencer à chanter mais d'un coup, on entend un gros bruit de chaise. C'est Ino.

- Sale copieur ! Regardez-le ! Neji a bien voulu partager avec lui ce qu'il comptait faire pour le concours et lui, il s'est empressé de faire comme lui ! Autant dire qu'il a voulu lui voler la chanson, même ! D'ailleurs c'est sûrement Neji qui lui a dit d'où venait cette chanson ! Hein, sale tocard !?

Je regarde les gens, terrorisé. Non… non ! Cette chanson, c'est celle que maman me chantait tout le temps avant de faire dodo ! J'ai raté le début de la chanson. Mais j'arrive pas à m'y retrouver. Et Ino me fait peur. Ce qu'elle dit, c'est faux. Mais tout le monde murmure.

- BOUUUUUUUUH ! Casse toi de la scène ! Même pas capable de trouver une idée tout seul ! T'as copié Neji !

Qui a dit ça ? Je sais pas. Je connais même pas cette voix. D'autres élèves se mettent à me dire de partir. Je regarde tous ces visages en colère devant moi. Ils me disent tous de partir. Tout tourne autour de moi. Je vois des visages en colère partout. Professeur Kakashi essaye de calmer les gens mais ils arrêtent pas.

Finalement, je cours. Je cours comme j'ai toujours couru. Comme un fou. Comme un espèce de pantin désarticulé.

Sasuke essaye de me prendre le bras.

- L-LÂCHE MOI !

Je vois qu'il est surpris. Il me lâche et moi je recommence à courir. Loin. Je veux être loin d'ici ! Je veux pas que Sasuke vienne me voir. Je veux pas parce qu'il a tout vu. Il a vu que toute l'école ne m'aime pas. Que personne veut de moi.

Mais mon cœur, je le sens si gros. Il a comme pleins d'épines à l'intérieur. Je suis sûr qu'il saigne. Il saigne de partout. Mon cœur, il pleure tout mon chagrin.

J'ai besoin de voir Sakura. Je l'ai pas vu à l'école. Elle, elle a pas vu comment c'était la honte pour moi. J'ai besoin de Sakura.

Je m'arrête. J'ai du mal à respirer. Il y a longtemps, Sakura m'a donné un double des clefs de là où elle habite. Elle m'a toujours dit que je pouvais venir la voir quand je voulais. Mais moi, j'ai jamais osé, j'avais peur de la déranger. Mais aujourd'hui… peut-être que c'est une bonne raison. J'ai toujours ces clefs dans mon cartable.

J'essaye d'arrêter de pleurer et je marche vers chez Sakura. On habite pas si loin l'un de l'autre. J'ai du mal à m'arrêter de pleurer. En plus, j'ai un espèce de hoquet. Le hoquet qu'on a quand on pleure trop.

Pfff… je suis sûr que j'ai l'air de rien.

« _Sale Tocard ! _»

Ino a raison.

J'arrive devant la maison de Sakura en traînant des pieds. J'ouvre la porte. J'ai un peu peur. Après tout, elle sait pas que je viens. Et puis si ça se trouve, elle est pas là ou malade. Je rentre, pas très sûr.

- Sa-Sakura ? que je dis avec mon hoquet.

Mais j'ai pas de réponse. Je me dis qu'elle est peut-être pas là. Je rentre complètement dans la maison et je reste debout, au milieu de son entrée. Il y a pas de bruit. Elle doit pas être là. Il faut peut-être que je reparte. Je rouvre la porte mais j'entends un bruit.

- Sakura ?

Ça vient d'en haut. Sa chambre est en haut. Sakura est là ! Elle a pas dû m'entendre, c'est tout !

Je monte vite les escaliers. J'entends un petit rire. C'est bien Sakura !

Vite, j'ouvre la porte en grand ! J'ai besoin que Sakura me console.

- Saku…

Elle est pas toute seule. Elle est pas très habillée non plus. Elle est avec…

- Na… Naruto ! A-attend ! Je… c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Elle est avec Neji.

- On… On fait un devoir ! En science !

Neji me regarde un peu étonné. Mais très vite, il éclate de rire.

- Ah bah putain ! Alors là c'est vraiment extra ! Je viens de te faire une de ces crasses et j'en était très heureux mais que tu vois que je me tape ta meilleure pote ! C'est plus que jouissif ! Je l'avais même pas prévu !

Sakura ne dit plus rien. Ils… ils font comme ce que je vois à la télé. Ils étaient en train de faire plus que ce que Sasuke m'a déjà fait. Et Neji, il continu de rire. Son rire est partout dans la chambre. Partout dans ma tête.

- Naruto… je…

Je veux même pas la regarder. Je cours. Encore. Il faut que je m'en aille de là aussi. J'entends Sakura qui m'appelle.

Je sors de chez elle. Je cours. Les gens dans la rue me regardent mal et me disent de faire attention mais je m'en fiche. Il faut que je cours, encore et encore. Mais je cours trop vite et je tombe par terre. J'ai pas envie de me relever. J'entends des gens râler. J'ai plus la force.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Maman… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a pas emmené dans ton coffre en bois ?

Je suis quand même obligé de me relever.

Je crois rêver mais j'entends des bruits de singes. Quand je lève la tête, je vois que je suis devant le zoo. Je me rappelle que papa m'a mis mon ticket dans mon cartable.

Il faut que je m'en aille loin de l'école, loin de chez Sakura, loin de tout le monde. Et le zoo, on dirait que c'est un autre monde. En tout cas, quand je vois ça dans les magasines, ça a l'air d'être super bien d'être avec tous ces animaux.

Désolé papa, mais je vais aller au zoo sans toi. Je renifle. Mes jambes me font mal. J'ai la tête toute embrouillée. J'avance vers l'entrée et donne mon ticket au Monsieur. Il me souhaite une bonne journée. Il est gentil.

Quand je rentre, c'est comme magique. Il y a des animaux partout. Un panneau dit que pour voir les éléphants, il faut prendre un petit chemin qui est devant moi. Alors je le suis. Je suis le chemin. Il y a des plantes partout comme pour faire croire qu'on est dans la jungle.

Il y a personne chez les éléphants. Je m'avance et j'en vois un dans la cage, tout jeune. Il est couché au milieu de sa cage. Il a l'air tout fatigué. Je m'assois devant la cellule géante. Le petit éléphant cri avec sa trompe. On dirait qu'il est malade. Cet éléphant, je jure que je mens pas, il pleure. Il y a une larme qui coule de son petit œil noir. Il est triste et moi aussi je suis triste.

Cette journée, je la déteste alors je pleure. Oui, je pleure. Je pleure parce que les gens ne m'aiment pas. Je pleure parce qu'on a pitié de moi. Je pleure parce qu'on m'a trompé.

En cet instant, il n'y a plus que moi et l'éléphant et on pleurniche ensemble.

* * *

**Chansons : No one d'Alicia Keys, Sing For The Moment d'Eminem.**

**Oui, oui je vous l'accorde. Une fois de plus j'avais disparu de la circulation. Mais voici enfin la suite. C'est pas un chapitre très réjouissant c'est vrai mais que voulez-vous ! C'est pas toujours rose la vie !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et surtout, merci pour vos gentils commentaires! C'est en les lisant que je m'y suis remise! Ils me motivent! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!**

**EDIT: Bon, c'est vrai que j'étais d'humeur massacrante quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre...**


	9. Vas tu tomber amoureux de moi?

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages que vous allez rencontrer ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Masashi Kishimoto les possède.

**Couple:**Sasuke x Naruto

**Résumé:**Naruto est un enfant assez spécial. Par spécial, on entend "lent". Malgré tout les rejets qu'il subit, il s'accroche et ne perd pas son sourire. C'est par ce blond que la vie du ténébreux Sasuke va commencer à changer.

Je n'ai pas encore vérifié les fautes d'orthographe !

**Vas tu tomber amoureux de moi ?**

.

.

.

_Bizarrement à ce moment, _

_J'étais sur le point de pleurer._

_Je ne saurais pas bien dire pourquoi._

_La main que tu m'as tendue_

_Était extraordinairement chaleureuse._

_Et cette chaleur m'est allée droit au cœur._

_._

_._

_._

Je suis resté comme ça un bon moment. Les gens qui passaient me regardaient d'un air bizarre. Je sentais bien que je les dérangeais, assis comme ça devant les éléphants. J'ai même entendu une petite fille demander à sa maman si j'étais autiste. Elle lui a dit de se taire mais je l'ai vu ensuite chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de sa fille alors qu'elles s'éloignaient. Elle avait sûrement dû lui répondre que oui, je devais être un petit enfant autiste perdu dans un zoo et que personne n'aide.

Je me replie sur moi-même et fixe mes pieds. Mes larmes tombent goutte à goutte sur mes orteils. Je n'arrive pas à effacer cette horrible image. Elle me hante. Sakura, toute nue dans les bras de Neji. Je croyais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Je suis pas fou quand même, si ? J'ai pas rêvé toutes les fois où elle m'avait défendu contre lui ? Si ? Peut-être que je suis vraiment plus qu'idiot alors… Parce que vraiment, là je ne comprends mais alors pas du tout. Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Comment c'est possible qu'hier encore elle lui aurait bien mis un bon coup de poing dans sa figure et qu'aujourd'hui, elle… elle… elle puisse se donner comme les gens qui s'aiment se donnent ?

Y penser me fait mal, mal, mal ! Toujours et encore plus mal. J'ai tellement de peine que j'ai envie de crier et de me rouler par terre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient ensemble ! Je veux oublier ce que j'ai vu ! Après l'humiliation de Neji, j'ai droit à la trahison de ma meilleure amie. Oh, quelqu'un, s'il-vous-plaît, que quelqu'un m'aide.

C'est là que je sens quelque chose sur mon épaule. Je regarde. C'est papa. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Naruto…

Il me regarde avec pitié. Je dois vraiment lui faire honte. J'essaye de me relever avec son aide.

J'ose pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je fais tout pour fixer autre chose. C'est trop la honte qu'il me retrouve comme ça. Je voulais être un fils digne de lui.

Papa ne dit rien. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me sert fort contre lui. Ma tête est collée contre le cou tout chaud de papa et… ça me donne envie de pleurer encore plus fort. Cette chaleur soudaine alors que tout autour de moi est en train de se casser en pleins de petits morceaux.

Je passe mes bras autour de ses grandes épaules et je me lâche. C'est pas que je comprends pas qu'on puisse me trouver bizarre ou bête, parce que c'est vrai que je le suis. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce que les gens aiment autant s'acharner sur moi ? Papa me serre contre lui de toutes ses forces. Je sens qu'il me comprend. C'est comme si en me serrant, ses émotions passaient à travers moi. Il me caresse les cheveux et me balance doucement.

- Chuuuuut… ça va aller… Je suis là maintenant, je ne te lâcherai pas…

Et on a continué comme ça pendant encore vingt bonnes minutes. Les gens autour de moi étaient tous flous à cause de mes larmes qui coulaient encore et encore. Les personnes passaient et nous regardaient soit avec pitié, soit avec curiosité et parfois même ils nous regardaient comme des snobs, le même regarde que Neji.

* * *

On a fini par rentrer avec papa. La route a été longue. Oui, quand je suis triste je suis encore plus lent que d'habitude. Mais papa a été patient et s'arrêtait à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. Je suis tout de suite allée dans ma chambre m'étaler sur mon lit. Je ne fais que regarder par la fenêtre depuis tout à l'heure. C'est ennuyant mais tout est mieux que de repenser à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Oh oui, c'est bien mieux de regarder par la fenêtre. C'est plus intéressant de regarder les feuilles tomber… Je suis du regard une feuille quand d'un coup, une tête apparaît comme par magie ! C'est Hinata qui s'est mise à sa fenêtre. Elle m'a fait trop peur ! Elle rigole en voyant ma tête puis me fait un coucou et me sourit. Je suis tout content qu'elle soit là. Hinata est vraiment gentille. J'ouvre ma fenêtre et je crie :

- B-b-bonjour Hi-Hinat-t-ta !

Elle ouvre sa fenêtre elle aussi du coup.

- Pas la peine de crier comme ça Naruto, nos maisons sont si proches que je pourrais t'entendre chuchoter, hihi !

- P-p-pardon… co-comment tu v-vas ?

- Ça va très bien, c'est gentil de demander Naruto, qu'elle me répond en souriant. Par contre toi, j'imagine que c'est pas la grande forme, hein ? J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui…

Je baisse les yeux. Ben oui, qu'est-ce que je croyais… c'était sûr qu'elle était au courant aussi, c'est la cousine de Neji… j'arrive toujours pas à le croire d'ailleurs.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi Naruto. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Neji a fait ça. Il peut être assez…mmmmh… enquiquinant parfois. Ne lui en veux pas trop s'il te plaît. Tu sais, en vrai il n'est pas si méchant. Avec moi il est même très gentil.

J'aimerais bien lui raconter pour la scène avec Sakura mais je ne veux pas qu'Hinata le sache, elle aime trop Neji et puis surtout, je veux pas que Sakura ait une mauvaise réputation à cause de moi.

Je voulais lui demander comment s'était passer sa journée à elle mais j'entends qu'on toque à la porte.

- Oh, ça doit être m-m-mon pap-p-pa !

- Okay ! On se reparlera une prochaine fois ! Courage Naruto !

Puis elle ferma sa fenêtre et s'en alla. On retoque à ma porte. Pourquoi papa rentre pas tout seul ?

Je me lève pour aller ouvrir. C'est pas papa derrière la porte mais Sasuke. Ohlà, je me sens pas très à l'aise. Il a vu comment j'ai trop eu la honte. En plus, je suis parti super vite.

- Je peux entrer ? qu'il me demande.

- Euh… ou-oui…

Sasuke entre et va s'asseoir sur mon lit. Il me regarde sans rien dire. Peut-être que je dois dire quelque chose ? Oui mais quoi alors ? Je sais pas moi… Je suis en train de chercher de quoi on peut parler mais en fait c'est lui qui ouvre la bouche d'abord :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- …

- Pardon, c'était stupide comme question, c'est vrai.

- N-n-non ! Ç-ça va…

Il me fait un petit sourire. Je vois bien qu'il me croit pas. Mais je vais quand même pas lui dire que j'ai pleuré au milieu d'un zoo pendant une heure ! C'est pas cool du tout de pleurer comme ça… Et je veux pas qu'il se moque de moi lui aussi. Alors je souri et fait semblant que tout va mieux. De toute façon j'aime mieux quand les gens ne s'inquiètent pas. Et puis, c'était juste une moquerie de plus en fin de compte.

Sasuke tapote à côté de lui sur le lit et me dit de venir m'asseoir. Tout content je cours donc m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il fait un petit sourire. On dit rien. Juste on est l'un à côté de l'autre. On entend le vent secouer les feuilles à travers ma fenêtre que j'ai laissé ouverte.

Soudain Sasuke prend un air étonné. Je le voix fixer quelque chose. C'est ma guitare. Enfin, c'était la guitare de Maman mais j'ai voulu la garder après qu'elle soit montée au ciel. Maman m'avait un peu appris à en jouer.

- Wow ! Tu sais jouer du pipa ?

- P-p-p-pipa ?

- Ben oui, t'en a un !

Il pointe ma guitare du doigt.

- Tu veux dire m-ma guit-t-tare ?

Sasuke hausse les sourcils.

- Mais… mais enfin, c'est pas une guitare ! Un luth à la limite… mais ça s'appelle un pipa !

- Oh… j-j'ai toujours cr-cru que c'était u-une guitare…

Sasuke explose de rire. Tellement qu'il en pleure presque.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours ! Une guitare, haha ! Ça a quand même pas la même gueule !

- Maman m'a ja-jamais d-dit que ça s'appelait u-une p-p-pipa !

- C'est parce que tu devais déjà prendre ça pour une guitare quand t'étais petit, elle voulait peut-être pas te vexer !

Sasuke n'a pas tort. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs. De beaux souvenirs. C'est vrai que je croyais dur comme fer que c'était une guitare. Je me souviens qu'une fois Maman avait voulu m'expliquer quelque chose mais ça m'avait pas plus alors j'avais pleuré très fort. Mmmh… j'étais déjà idiot.

- Alors, tu sais en jouer ? que me redemande Sasuke.

- Oh… euh o-oui… un peu…

- Montre moi !

Je me lève et vais cherche la guit-… euh le pipa. Je ne m'y ferai pas ! Je me retourne brusquement vers Sasuke, très déterminé. Il prend presque peur.

- Je sais ! Je vais appeler ça une gui-gui-guipa ! C'est p-p-pas mal, non ?

- Euh… oui, d'accord.

Tout content de ma trouvaille, je prend ma nouvellement nommée guipa et je m'assois par terre, devant Sasuke. On dirait qu'il attend avec impatience les premières notes.

Jamais encore on attendu quoique ce soit de moi aussi impatiemment. Ça me rend tout fier ! Alors je prends mon temps. J'inspecte d'abord mon instrument, doucement. Je vois Sasuke rouler des yeux. Bon, je crois que je l'agace un peu… Je me mets à jouer.

Mes doigts bougent tout seul. Une fois que je me mets à jouer, je ne m'arrête plus. C'est comme si l'atmosphère devenait encore plus paisible. J'ai l'impression de sentir au ralenti les courants d'air me caresser la joue. Pendant que je joue de ma guipa, j'ai la sensation de pouvoir décomposer tout mouvement, toute énergie. Je sens que mon cœur malheureux retrouve la patate ! Les doigts de ma main droite continuent de glisser sur les cordes et ma main gauche les pince.

Sasuke a les yeux fermés. Il m'écoute attentivement et a l'air apaisé. Alors que je joue les dernières notes, il rouvre lentement ses paupières, l'air un peu triste. Je m'inquiète. J'ai peut-être mal joué en fait.

- Déjà fini ?

- Hein ? T-tu as ai-aim-mé ?

- Oui, c'était vraiment magnifique. Je suis triste que ce soit si court.

Oulàlà, il me gêne là !

- Oh, je suis p-p-pas si doué ! M-m-ma Maman elle, elle ét-tait vraim-m-ment forte !

- Je n'en doute pas, me répond Sasuke, souriant. Comment s'appelle ce que tu viens de jouer ?

- Euh… Qin Huai Legend II (*) !

- C'était vraiment joli.

Il se lève de mon lit et vient près de moi. Il prend ma guipa des mains et la met de côté. Puis, il se penche au-dessus de moi. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je sens sa main sur ma joue. Oh mon Dieu, ça recommence ! Il va recommencer à me faire des bisous partout ! Je me sens mal à l'aise mais en même temps, ça fait du bien. C'est très bizarre, je sais pas ce que je dois faire ! La bouche de Sasuke se colle à la mienne. Il mord mes lèvres et… j'aime bien ça. Mais je peux pas m'arrêter de penser que ça devrait être une fille qui devrait être à sa place. Parce que là… c'est pas normal. Et même si je sais ça, j'arrive pas à lui dire d'arrêter. Je sens sa langue remplacer ses dents. Elle adoucit la petite douleur faite par les dents. La bouche de Sasuke continue de 'embrasser mais sur les yeux maintenant. Puis sur mon front, mes oreilles, mon menton, mon nez, ma nuque, tout ! J'ose même pas le regarder. Déjà parce que ça commence à devenir compliqué comme situation et en plus, je sais pas quoi faire moi !

Sasuke m'allonge par terre. Il est à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Ses deux bras sont de chaque côté de ma tête, comme deux piliers. Je sens bien qu'il a pas l'intention de bouger.

- Regarde moi.

J'ai les lèvres pincées. J'ose pas.

- Naruto, regarde moi.

J'essaye de croiser ses yeux mais, j'ai vraiment honte. Dès que je croise son regard, je redétourne le mien mais Sasuke prend vite mon menton d'une main et me force doucement à tourner la tête.

- S'il te plaît, ne détourne pas le regard. Je veux pouvoir lire en toi.

- L-lire en moi ?

Je finis par le regarder.

- Oui, apprendre à te connaître juste en plongeant mon regard dans le tien.

Donc oui, maintenant je le regarde mais avec un air de crétin. C'est pas possible de connaître quelqu'un juste en regardant ses yeux ! Il voit bien que je trouve ça un peu bizarre. Tout en continuant de me regarder, Sasuke passe une main sous mon T-shirt. Ça me fait des guilis. Tellement que je rigole. Sasuke sourit.

- Tu vois, ça c'est ce que je préfère. Voir tes petits yeux se plisser et entendre ton petit rire de bébé, ça me fait fondre. Et crois moi que c'est pas facile !

Mes petits yeux et mon petit rire ? Je deviens très vite rouge. Faut dire aussi que c'est pas souvent qu'on me dit ce genre de chose ! Sa main sous mon T-shirt se pose sur mon cœur.

- Et sentir les vibrations de ton cœur à travers moi me fait me sentir vivant.

J'avale ma salive. C'est comme si j'absorbais tout ce qu'il disait. Je suis pas sûr de tout comprendre par contre. C'est quand même un peu « chelou » ce qu'il vient de dire, non ?

Il penche tout doucement sa tête et colle son oreille près de mon cœur, encore.

- J'ai réalisé que j'existe au travers de toi. J'ai l'impression d'être à la fois condamné et béni.

Je l'entends me dire ces choses mais pourtant, je comprends pas. Je cherche une réponse, moi aussi, dans ses yeux.

- Condamné à aimer un imbécile heureux mais béni car je sais et je sens que tu me complète.

Il y a un instant de silence où juste on se regarde. Puis, j'ouvre la bouche :

- Est-ce que… tu vas tomber amoureux de moi ?

- …

-… ?

- C'est déjà le cas.

Et il m'embrasse. Je sens que ses mains essayent d'enlever mon T-shirt. Cette fois, je crois que je comprends ce qu'il va faire. Je suis toujours assez perdu mais pas autant que l'autre fois ! Je le regarde faire. On dirait qu'il fait tout lentement, qu'il fait attention. Et puis d'un coup, j'ai plus de T-shirt. Il le balance sur ma guipa. Je deviens encore plus rouge. C'est qu'il commence à faire chaud.

- A-a-attend !

Sasuke s'arrête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il f-fait ch-chaud, on p-p-p-peut mettre l-la clime ?

Il me regarde comme si je lui avais dit quelque chose de très drôle.

- Alors là, tu peux rêver ! Si t'as chaud, c'est parfait !

Je le sens me tirer par la taille très fort et il prend mes jambes pour les mettre autour de sa taille à lui.

Je repense très fort à la dernière fois. Comment ça s'était passé déjà ? Je me rappelle qu'on regardait un film, que je voulais sentir quelque chose et… et… et Sasuke m'avait fait un bisou sur le nez ! Oui, c'est ça ! Il faut que je fasse pareil alors ? Il s'y connaît, non ? Je veux lui montrer que je sais faire pareil et même lui faire croire que j'ai déjà fait ça des milliers de fois ! Alors tout décidé, je fixe son nez et je catapulte ma bouche vers son nez !

Je vois Sasuke loucher sur son nez puis il me regarde en haussant un sourcil l'air de se demander si je suis fou. Mais non, je ne suis pas fou ! Je suis bébête mais c'est tout ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, pour qu'il ait un air pareil, c'est que j'ai pas bien fait les choses ?

- Euh… Naruto… tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ? Pourquoi es-tu littéralement en train d'aspirer mon pif ? C'est légèrement curieux…

Tout de suite, j'arrête de lui aspirer le pif, comme il dit.

- Je… j-je te f-faisais un b-b-bisou… Comme t-tu avais f-f-fais t-toi la dernière f-fois…

- La dernière f-… Oooh !

Et puis là, il éclate de rire et s'assit sur moi. On dirait qu'il peut plus s'empêcher de rigoler. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle, moi ? Je le regarde un peu vexé.

- Allé, fais pas cette tronche ! qu'il me dit. C'est juste que… pffff… pfff hahahaha ! Tu t'y es pris trop mal !

- Ah bon, que je lui réponds, tout triste.

Il se calme un peu et essaye de reprendre son souffle.

- Fffff…fffffiiouu ! Nan sérieusement, le prend pas mal. C'était aussi très mignon. Mais la prochaine fois, ne m'attaque pas comme ça ! Il faut le faire sensuellement, tu vois.

- S-s-sens-s-s-suellement ?

Trop de « s » dans ce mot ! Et puis ça veut dire quoi ?

- Oui, il faut être disons… sexy. De manière un peu lascive, tu vois.

Non, je vois rien. Et surtout je comprends rien. Je trouve pas avoir trop mal fait les choses moi, pour une fois. Mais d'un côté, si c'est Sasuke qui le dit, c'est que c'est vrai. Et je veux vraiment apprendre à bien faire les choses, moi.

- T-tu p-peux me montrer ?

Il a un petit sourire en coin et se penche doucement vers moi.

- Tu vois, il faut être un peu plus lent, plus calme dans ses mouvements. Il faut qu'on profite tous les deux de ce moment. Ne pas précipiter les choses.

Je vois son visage se rapprocher petit à petit. Enfin, c'est surtout ses lèvres que je vois. Je sens une main derrière ma nuque. Elle est un peu froide. Je sens ma tête se décoller du sol.

- Tu peux aussi caresser l'autre en même temps où l'amener à se rapprocher aussi.

Et sans vraiment prévenir, Sasuke vient poser ses lèvres sur mon nez et en même temps, je sens une autre main passer partout sur mon torse. Je ressens trop de choses en même temps et j'ai l'impression de respirer plus vite. Mes joues sont bouillantes et mon ventre aussi. C'est comme si tout mon corps pouvait tout ressentir. Même un tout petit effleurement. Et j'ai un peu la honte de le dire mais, depuis tout à l'heure j'attends que Sasuke m'embrasse à nouveau. Je veux encore sentir sa bouche sur la mienne. Sentir qu'il m'aime, peut-être. Il repose délicatement ma tête par terre et sa main vient pousser mes mèches de cheveux qui cachent un peu mon front.

Il me regarde encore. Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment savoir qui je suis en me regardant? J'ai à peine le temps de me poser cette question qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau.

Apparemment oui, il peut vraiment apprendre à me connaître juste en me regardant. Mais comment il fait ? Moi je vois juste du noir quand je regarde ses yeux.

Il m'embrasse encore et encore et remet mes jambes autour de sa taille. Sa bouche descend sur mon cou, puis plus bas et encore plus bas jusqu'à mon nombril. Oulàlà, ça chatouille par là ! Ça fait même de drôles de guilis. Et puis là, je vois comme une drôle de bosse sous mon pantalon. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Vite, je mets mes mains dessus ! Ohlàlà, c'est trop la honte là, c'est sûr !

Sasuke doit sûrement être choqué !

- D-d-désolé ! Normalement ç-ça m'ar-r-r-rive que le m-m-matin ! Enf-f-fin, j-j-j-juste quelque f-fois !

Mais Sasuke continu de me chatouiller le ventre avec sa bouche. Ses mains viennent prendre les miennes pour les pousser doucement sur les côtés.

- C'est normal Naruto. C'est le contraire qui m'aurait inquiété.

Mais je dois l'inquiéter la plupart du temps alors ! Je veux dire, je me ballade pas tout le temps avec une bosse là comme ça, sous le pantalon !

Sasuke garde mes mains dans les siennes, fermement au sol.

Je sais vraiment plus ce que je dois penser ou faire. Y'a trop de sensations et des trucs étranges qui se passent mais qui sont en fait normal ? Je dis rien parce que ça a l'air très évident pour lui. Je veux respirer normalement mais c'est impossible. Je respire toujours aussi vite. Et sa bouche là, qui descend encore ! Je ferme les yeux et me concentre très fort. Il faut pas que je panique. C'est Sasuke, c'est mon ami. Il sait ce qu'il fait, lui. Mais je commence vraiment à avoir un peu peur quand j'entends un « zip » ! Il m'a ouvert le pantalon ! Très vite je referme les yeux. Non mais je comprends pas comment je suis passé à jouer de la guipa à là, allongé au sol avec Sasuke qui a la tête au-dessus de mon caleçon.

- Naruto… je vais baisser ton caleçon, d'accord ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire !? « oui » ? Bon, d'accord alors !

- D-d-d-d'accord !

Sasuke lâche mes mains pour prendre mon slip et tout doucement, il le fait glisser. Il le fait vraiment lentement, comme s'il voulait pas que j'aie trop peur.

Je jette un coup d'œil et je vois mon petit oiseau tout debout. Oh doux Jésus, comme dit souvent ma tantine Tsunade. Je peux pas croire que Sasuke voit ça. Il me jette un regard et tout en continuer de me fixer, il l'avale tout entier ! Oui, je le jure ! Et c'est bizarre mais, ça fait du bien. Je me sens tout honteux mais j'aime bien ça. Sa tête monte et descend, tout le temps. Et n'arrête pas de me regarder bien dans les yeux. Ça me met assez mal à l'aise mais j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans les siens, tout noir. Des bruits veulent sortir de ma bouche mais je ne les laisse pas. Tout est déjà assez gênant comme ça ! D'un coup, Sasuke va plus vite et je crois qu'il le fait exprès.

- Ah ! Mmmmh… ngh !

Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! C'est sorti ! Et on aurait dit un bruit de souris ! J'ai les joues en feu maintenant.

Sasuke s'arrête un instant pour venir prendre mes lèvres. Quoi ?! Juste après avoir pris mon zizi pour une sucette ? C'est dégoûtant et pourtant si bon.

- Laisse toi aller, je veux t'entendre. Enfin, pas trop fort quand même, y'a ton père pas loin.

Il a fini de m'achever. Mes joues sont passées par toutes les couleurs chaudes.

Il redescend vite et l'avale encore une fois. Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche. Mais je peux plus m'empêcher de pousser ces petits cris. Je le sens parfois tourner sa langue et d'autre fois lécher en haut seulement. Je me tortille dans tous les sens et mords mes doigts pour arrêter ces cris qui veulent sortir encore et encore. Mais surpris, je sens d'autres doigts que les miens venir dans ma bouche. Sasuke s'amuse à jouer avec ma langue en tournant son index autour.

- Suce le.

Son doigt ? Le sucer ? Je le regarde, pas sûr. Il remet ma zezette dans sa bouche, toujours avec ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Là c'est trop, je regarde ailleurs mais je fais ce qu'il dit. Je commence à faire ce que lui est en train de me faire, mais à son doigt. Il le rentre et le ressort, encore et encore. Puis il en met deux autres. Je l'entends grogner. Puis il arrête ce qu'il fait et se remet bien à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi avant de se tenir juste sur ses genoux. Il prend une de mes mains et la pose sur sa braguette. Je suis super gêné !

- Défaits le.

Je fais oui de la tête et me relève pour m'asseoir. Comme ça, au-dessus de moi, il a l'air si grand et fort. J'ai les mains qui tremblent mais j'enlève le bouton puis je fais descendre le zip. J'avale ma salive. C'est fait, j'ai défait son pantalon. Je regarde mon zozio, il est tout dur et toujours debout. Puis je lève mon regard vers son visage. Sasuke se mord les lèvres et ses yeux ont l'air… différent. Ils scrutent tout mon corps. D'une main, il baisse son caleçon et me fait découvrir son zizi à lui qui est comme le mien, tout dur et debout. Mes joues deviennent encore plus rouges, enfin si c'est possible. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et en attrape une bonne touffe, me tirant la tête un peu en arrière.

- Suce.

J'ouvre la bouche, béat. Il veut que je fasse la même chose ? Que je mette son… son bidule dans ma bouche à moi ? Je sens sa main serrer un peu plus fort ma touffe de cheveux et pousser mon visage vers sa chose. J'ai l'impression de pas avoir tellement le choix. C'est vrai qu'il me l'a fait à moi, alors c'est à son tour j'imagine. Je le regarde à nouveau. Il est toujours en train de se mordre les lèvres, les faisant rosir. Et très vite, ma bouche se retrouve tout contre son… son… son sexe. J'ouvre un peu la bouche. Il en profite pour placer le bout de son zizi dedans. Je suis choqué mais, je veux pas le montrer. Je peux faire comme lui. Je l'entends lâcher un soupir. Il bouge son bassin, **l**'enfonçant un peu plus dans ma bouche. En fait, j'ose pas faire grand chose alors c'est lui qui commande. Sa mains droite masse mon crâne au travers de mes cheveux et sa main gauche vient prendre la base de son sexe tout en faisant des vas et viens. Je sens l'intérieur de ma bouche tantôt se remplir et se vider. Il avance et recule.

Je le sens aussi nous déplacer au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que je sente mon lit dans mon dos. Je l'entends faire des bruits bizarres lui aussi et grogner. Ses mains quittent mes cheveux et son sexe pour prendre appuie sur le matelas du lit. Il continue de **l**'enfoncer plus profond dans ma bouche et devient plus rapide. Moi, je vis tout ça, un peu perdu. Mais voir ce visage se crisper de plaisir par à-coups me fait me sentir tout excité. L'une de ses mains reprend mes cheveux tandis que l'autre continu de le soutenir. Il me pousse à gober un peu plus. Il contrôle totalement ma tête et lui fait faire des vas et viens violents. Sa respiration à lui aussi est plus rapide. J'ai parfois la sensation d'avoir envie de vomir quand il va trop loin mais je dis rien. Ses grognements sont plus bruyants et d'un coup, il sort de ma bouche et commence à se masturber devant moi et sans comprendre, je reçois un liquide visqueux sur la figure. Puis il passe sa chose sur mon visage, lui faisant faire le tour et la rentrer une dernière fois dans ma bouche avant de se lever et d'aller s'écrouler sur mon lit.

J'ai un goût salé sur la langue. Je réalise pas bien ce qu'il vient de se passer. En plus, mon zizi à moi il est encore tout dur. Sasuke le remarque. Il fait un petit sourire et vient s'asseoir derrière moi, ma tête entre ses jambes puis il se penche et vient **la** prendre d'une main et commence à faire des vas et viens. Ça prend pas longtemps avant que moi aussi je fasse pipi un espèce de liquide blanc. Sasuke se laisse tomber sur le dos. Moi, j'ai toujours la tête entre ses jambes et je me sens vidé.

Je fixe le mur en face de moi et j'aperçois le petit cœur en papier rose et plein de paillettes que Sakura m'avait offert. Il brille fort avec la lumière du soleil.

Alors je repense à elle. À ce qu'elle m'a fait. Et j'ai beau avoir envie de lui en vouloir, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de tout lui raconter de ma vie comme j'ai besoin de Sasuke et de me sentir protégé. Ce sont mes deux seuls amis. Enfin, je sais plus trop si Sasuke et moi on peut encore s'appeler des amis.

Je me lève et vais me coucher à côté de lui. Il me prend dans ses bras.

C'est décidé, demain j'irai voir Sakura.

* * *

**(*)**_Qin Huai Legend II est une musique du film The Flowers of War que je vous conseille vivement d'aller écouter et de voir._

**Enfin ! Enfin la venue du 9****ème**** chapitre et enfin il se passe quelque chose !**

**Bon alors oui, je suis très en retard, encore !**

**Mais que voulez-vous, j'attends que l'inspiration me frappe !**

**Vous l'aurez remarqué, la narration de Naruto pour ce chapitre est un peu plus évoluée qu'à la normal.**

**C'était pour la description de la scène parce que je trouvais ça un peu compliqué de bien décrire en respectant une narration très enfantine.**

**Et puis c'est mon tout premier "lemon" de toute ma vie! Mon petit coeur a failli lâcher...**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié**

_Mon Dieu, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à la date de publication et cette fic a été créée le 29 Juin 2010!_

_J'ai quand même mis presque 4 ans à sortir 9 chapitres... j'ai honte de moi._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà si longtemps, je me sens vieille._


End file.
